Amy
by Love is Weakness
Summary: Na véspera do aniversário de cinco anos da pequena Amy, Regina relembra dos últimos cinco anos de sua vida, trazendo de volta todas as memórias dessa gravidez tão (in) esperada. Enquanto suas memorias do passado estão repletas de boas lembranças, o presente é completamente o oposto e Regina tem que reaprender a viver longe de seu amor verdadeiro. - [Swan Queen]
1. Presente

_O universo que exploro pertence a série Once Upon a Time e a Disney/ABC. Apenas a personagem "Amy" pertence a mim, sintam-se livre para usa-la, caso queiram. Avisem-me antes, por favor. Essa fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo, de modo que não estou ganhando nada com isso, apenas a satisfação de escrever.__Essa fanfic é uma obra de ficção, que não tem compromisso algum com a verdade, então qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas ou com fatos reais terá sido mera coincidência._

Os créditos da capa pertencem a mim, editei o pôster do filme "Bella". Recomendo.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Presente**

Ela havia pedido apenas um bolo de sorvete e um cartão musical como presente de aniversário. É claro que eu comprei uma surpresa pra ela e escondi junto com o cartão que tocava uma música da banda _Little Mix, _que no momento era sua banda preferida. Já é tarde da noite e a casa inteira dorme, inclusive ela, e eu me encontro na cozinha terminando seu bolo de sorvete. Já nem acredito que ela vai completar cinco aninhos. Parece que foi ontem que eu preparava seu bolo de um ano, ainda guardo a vela vermelha de bolinhas brancas que Henry escolhera para a ocasião. No seu aniversario de um aninho eu escolhi fazer uma festa pequena, com poucos convidados, somente a família. Agora decidi que faria uma festa grande, já que ela era uma mocinha, e então dei varias sugestões para o tema da festa, mas ela não quis nenhum. Preferiu o bolo de sorvete e o cartão. Nada de festa.

Depois de terminar o bolo, o guardei na geladeira e segui em direção ao meu quarto. Parei antes no quarto de Henry e o encontrei ainda acordado. Também não conseguia acreditar que ano que vem ele estaria na faculdade. Queria que o tempo congelasse e os dois permanecessem crianças para sempre. Dei um beijo nele e disse para que ele não fosse dormir tão tarde, pois tomaríamos café todos juntos em casa antes deles irem para a escola. Ele soltou um _"Tá bom, mãe.", _que denunciava muito bem que ele não iria pra cama nem tão cedo. Disse que o amava e segui em direção ao meu quarto, passando antes no quarto de Amy, para seu ultimo beijo de boa noite.

Para minha surpresa, ela ainda estava acordada. Na verdade seu quarto inteiro estava acordado. Ela estava no centro do quarto, sentada em seu tapete rosa, segurando um livro nas mãos e morrendo de dar risada. Seus brinquedos voavam ao redor dela, acompanhando os movimentos que ela fazia com as mãos. Observei a pequena em silencio, vendo-a fazer sua magica. Nunca precisei treina-la.

Vi os brinquedos girarem ao seu redor, e as estrelas fluorescentes - que deveriam estar no teto de seu quarto - circularem ao redor do livro, iluminando as páginas para ela. Ela não notou quando eu cheguei, só viu minha presença quando todos os brinquedos voltaram ao seu lugar de origem e as estrelas voltaram para o teto sob o meu comando. Ela fechou o livro e me encarou com aqueles olhos azuis, fez uma carinha de quem não havia aprontado nada e fez um pequeno bico.

Ela sabia bem a hora de ir pra cama e de que estava proibida de usar magia, mas sabia melhor, sabia que eu não iria brigar com ela por causa disso. E foi exatamente o que eu fiz, ao invés de dar aquele sermão que eu já tinha gravado na minha cabeça, eu simplesmente me aproximei dela e sentei-me no chão junto a ela.

"O que está lendo, pequena?"- perguntei, pegando o livro de suas mãos. Ela no mesmo instante se jogou em mim, me abraçando e sentou-se em meu colo.

"É Matilda!"- ela me respondeu, abrindo na pagina que ela havia parado. Era seu livro favorito e ela sabia de cor, de modo que não estava lendo-o, estava apenas repetindo as falas que ela sabia melhor que ninguém. Dei um beijo em seus cabelos e encostei seu corpinho ao meu, lendo em voz alta para ela. – "É mais divertido quando tem as estrelas, mamãe."- ela me disse com sua vozinha angelical e eu tive que concordar. Então permiti que ela trouxesse novamente as estrelas do teto. Terminamos então a leitura com as estrelas girando sobre as nossas cabeças e de fato era mais divertido. Guardamos o livro e eu a levei para a sua cama, sabia que ela estava completamente acordada ainda, mas já passava da meia noite agora.

"Está animada em fazer cinco anos?" – perguntei a ela e como resposta ela simplesmente deu de ombros.

"Estou animada pro meu bolo de sorvete! E pro meu cartão! Que musica ele toca?!"- ela perguntou se levantando novamente da cama, eu a impedi, fazendo-a se deitar novamente e a cobrindo logo em seguida.

"Bem, não tem graça se eu contar, não é mesmo? É parte da surpresa." – respondi a ela, mas vi que ela não estava convencida e queria me enrolar para ficar acordada. Dei então um beijo de boa noite nela, mas não consegui sair do quarto. A verdade era que eu queria ficar mais tempo com ela. Curtindo minha bebezinha, que por sinal já não mais me deixava chama-la assim.

Sei que esse quarto todo cheio de bonecas e lápis de cera espalhados pelo chão, iria mudar nos próximos anos. Seu gosto por livros infantis iria desaparecer, ela não mais iria precisar de ninguém para ler para ela. Daqui a alguns anos, talvez, até teria uma placa de_Não entre!,_ em frente ao seu quarto.

Ela iria crescer.

Ela estava crescendo e eu estava tendo muita dificuldade de lidar com isso.

"Boa noite, Amy."- eu disse, dando um beijo demorado em sua testa.

"Boa noite, mamãe."- ela respondeu de volta, me beijando na bochecha. – "Eu amo você." – continuou e foi inevitável não me derreter com isso. Engraçado o quanto eu sempre quis ser amada, o quando eu precisava de um _Eu te amo._ E cinco anos atrás eu tive tudo o que sempre quis. Às vezes eu me pergunto se mereço tanto, pois conheço bem meu passado. Por isso agradeço todos os dias por essa família e principalmente por Amy, que foi o segundo melhor presente que eu já ganhei na vida.

"Eu amo você também, pequena."- respondi para ela. – "Se importa se a mamãe ficar por aqui até você pegar no sono?" – perguntei, rezando para que ela dissesse que não. No mesmo instante que eu perguntei isso, um sorriso se abriu em seu rosto e ela deu espaço para que eu me juntasse a ela. Não demorou muito para que ela pegasse no sono, deitada sobre o meu corpo. Fui eu que não peguei no sono dessa vez, observar ela dormir me fazia lembra-se de todas as noites em claro que passei por causa dela. E indo além disso, me fez lembrar de quando passei a noite em claro comemorando o fato de que Amy chegaria em nossas vidas.

Não sabíamos, porém, que teríamos uma menina, é claro. Não sabíamos também que sua chegada mudaria tudo. Quer dizer, talvez soubéssemos.

Acabei nem voltando para meu quarto, peguei no sono ali mesmo na cama de Amy. Acordei na manha seguinte, com ela sentada na cama encostada a parede, um sorriso no rosto e os cabelos castanhos completamente bagunçados. Sorri com essa cena, me levantei, olhando para o meu relógio e me certificando que ainda nem eram seis da manha.

"Acho que podemos dormir mais um pouco, Amy."- disse ajeitando seus cabelos.

"Ai perderíamos o dia todo!"- ela observou. Não a contrariei e a puxei para um abraço apertado, dando enormes beijos na minha pequena princesa. Até a chamei de _bebezinha_ e ela não ligou.

"Feliz Aniversário, querida." – disse dando um beijo enorme nela novamente. Ela me agradeceu, mas sua atenção foi roubada para a caixa de presente no meio do quarto. Ela rapidamente correu até a caixa, quase me levando junto no processo. Era uma caixa não muito grande, ela sentou-se no chão e olhou com cuidado a caixa, procurando um lado mais fácil de abri-la.

"Muito obrigada, mamãe!"- ela me disse em um sorriso.

"Esse não é o meu, querida." – eu respondi me juntando a ela. Um sorriso enorme surgiu em seu rosto, quando ela percebeu de quem era o presente e rapidamente começou a abrir o embrulho. Quando a caixa se encontrou aberta ela tirou de lá um vestido rosa de princesa, com uma tiara prateada, ela ficou muito empolgada com o presente. Quis colocar logo de cara o vestido e já ia tirando o pijama, quando notou que dentro da caixa havia outra caixinha. No mesmo instante ela perdeu o interesse no vestido e correu até a caixinha.

Esse segundo presente era surpresa pra mim, já que não foi o combinado. Ela abriu a segunda caixinha que cabia exatamente em suas mãos e outro sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, dessa vez o sorriso era maior que o primeiro. Ela sentou-se no chão e eu me aproximei dela, olhando a caixinha em suas mãos com o pequeno presente que ela havia ganhado. Era só pequeno no tamanho, pois o significado dele era enorme pra ela.

"Eu nunca tive um colar!"- ela disse empolgada. – "Nunca mesmo!"

"Bem, talvez você ganhou um agora, porque finalmente já é uma mocinha!"

Peguei o colar de suas mãos e ajudei-a a coloca-lo, em seguida ela pegou a tiara e colocou em sua cabeça correndo em seguida para se ver no espelho. Olhei dentro da caixa e tirei o cartão que ali continha que estava escrito: _"Parabéns, Princesa!". _Sorri reconhecendo a letra e observei minha princesinha que agora tirava o pijama e sozinha vestia o vestido de princesa. Fiquei então perdida em meus pensamentos o que me trouxe de volta foi a vozinha de Amy me chamando.

"Mamãe?"- perguntou ela, umas duas vezes seguidas.

"O que foi, querida?"

"Por que a senhora está chorando?"- perguntou ela, e então eu notei as lagrimas no meu rosto.

"Não é nada, querida. Estou apenas me lembrando do dia que você nasceu."

"Mas já faz tanto tempo!"- ela disse e isso fez com que eu risse.

"Não faz tanto tempo assim, Amy. Pra mim você ainda é mesma bebezinha que eu segurei nos braços pela primeira vez há cinco anos."

"Não sou nada!"- ela disse se jogando em meus braços. – "Estou um pouco maior que antes!"

"Ah, isso é verdade. Antes eu conseguia te segurar com apenas um braço. Hoje eu preciso dos dois!"- respondi enquanto ela me abraçava, fiquei com ela em meus braços por um tempo, sentindo o cheirinho de seus cabelos que eu tanto gostava. – "Mamãe te ama muito, Amy. Não fique com raiva quando eu te chamo de meu bebê, ok?"

"Eu não ligo, mamãe." – ela respondeu, encostando seu corpinho junto ao meu. Apoiei minha cabeça na dela, abraçando-a. Eu sabia que eu era a mãe mais coruja que existia, mas eu não ligava. Meus filhos eram incríveis. – "A senhora chorou muito quando eu nasci?" – ela perguntou, levantando o rosto para me ver.

"Chorei sim. Chorei muito."

"Foi por que doeu?"- ela me perguntou, fazendo uma careta.

"Não, querida. Não foi porque doeu, mesmo porque não foi de mim que você nasceu, sabe disso, não é? As pessoas choram quando estão felizes também e foi por esse e por vários outros motivos que eu chorei aquele dia."

"Entendo."- ela disse, parecendo bem vaga. Então ela tirou o colar que estava por dento do vestido de princesa e ficou a observar o pingente redondo com um cisne nele. – "E mãezinha Emma chorou?"- continuou ela, levando sua atenção para mim agora.

"Sim, querida. Ela também chorou muito."

"E nela foi por que doeu, não é mesmo?!"- perguntou ela, com um tom preocupado.

"Querida, a ultima coisa que sua mãe sentiu aquele dia foi dor. Se ela chorou foi pelo mesmo motivo que eu. Foi porque nós não víamos a hora de te der nos braços." – Dei um beijo em seus cabelos e continuei: - "Por que você não vai agradecer o presente?" – E com essa resposta ela se levantou do meu colo e correu para fora do quarto. Em seguida me levantei e andei até a prateleira que ela tinha ali, lembrei que fora Emma que decorou todo aquele quarto.

Ela queria que fosse o mais parecido com um quarto de princesa e acho que ela conseguiu. Naquela prateleira Emma havia colocado todas as _"primeiras coisas" _que Amy ganhou, de modo que lá estava a caixa com o primeiro sapatinho dela. Ainda embalado na caixinha de acrílico transparente, Amy nunca o usou.

Peguei a caixa da prateleira e no mesmo instante me voltou aquele dia em minha mente. O dia em que eu ganhei aquela caixa de Emma. Lembro que estávamos comemorando nosso primeiro aniversario de namoro, eu havia preparado um presente emocionante pra ela. Era um álbum de fotografia, ela chorou com o presente. Disse que foi a coisa mais linda que já havia ganhado em toda a sua vida.

Mal sabia eu que o que ela me daria em seguida seria melhor que qualquer presente do mundo. Ela me entregou uma caixa grande que ela havia trazido de sua viagem a Disney com Henry. Imaginei que pudesse ser qualquer coisa, menos isso... Menos um par de sapatos de bebê dentro de uma caixa de acrílico. Olhei confusa para ela, que me explicou então o que isso significava...

Naquele dia tivemos nosso primeiro aniversario de namoro, nossa primeira troca de presentes e a certeza de um segundo filho.


	2. Passado

**N/A.: **Not Sorry for the babação

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Passado**

A água gelada cai em meu rosto, me fazendo acordar de fato. Já estou tão atrasada pra minha reunião na prefeitura que vou ter que simplesmente pular o café da manha. É claro que eu me atrasaria, pois passamos a noite inteira acordadas. Ela me dando um motivo pra não dormir e eu dando a ela todos os motivos para querer ficar acordada. Acho que devia ter passado das cinco da manha quando ela simplesmente desistiu e adormeceu em mim.

Acordei com ela nua ao meu lado, olhei para o relógio vendo a hora e dei um pulo da cama vindo logo para a minha ducha. Eu tinha no máximo cinco minutos para sair dali e correr pro meu carro. Meus planos logo foram cortados quando ela apareceu na porta do banheiro, completamente nua, olhando em minha direção com um olhar que entregava tudo o que ela estava prestes a dizer. A olhei pelo vidro do_ box_ e no mesmo instante eu percebi que a reunião definitivamente estava cancelada.

Ela entrou comigo no box, sem cerimonia alguma, como se eu já esperasse por ela. É claro que ela era mais que bem vinda, se aproximou de mim e permite então que a agua da ducha molhe nós duas, reclama da temperatura da agua e se aproxima para aumenta-la. Eu então a impeço dizendo: - _"Deixa que eu te aqueço."_– ela sorri em resposta e me puxa para sua boca, no mesmo instante ela sai da ducha, pegando antes uma toalha e se enrolando em minha frente.

"Detesto te provocar, mas é que eu realmente tenho que começar a arrumar as malas se eu quiser sair daqui antes do anoitecer."

"Inacreditável, Emma! Primeiro você me provoca, me deixa nesse estado..."- digo fazendo uma pausa, esperando para que ela me olhasse pelo reflexo do espelho. Ela me olha então, solta uma risada e pega sua escova de dente.

"Qual é, Regina. Vontade não me falta. Mas Henry e eu temos horário, você sabe muito bem disso."

"E você também sabia que eu tinha uma reunião há meia hora. Então deixe de seu papo furado e volte ate aqui."- digo, vendo-a então se encostar-se à pia do banheiro enquanto escova os dentes, calmamente, só pra ver o quanto era capaz de me provocar.

"Ou o que?"- ela responde cuspindo na pia e lavando a boca.

"Ou eu vou te dar um real motivo pra entrar aqui." – respondo, enquanto conjuro com as mãos dois tubos de shampoo em sua direção a sujando por completo. Ela me olha fingindo estar indignada e entra novamente no box comigo, onde fizemos amor pela...

Sei lá, perdi a conta do dia.

–x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

É claro que eu tive que cancelar minha reunião, terminei então de ajudar Emma com as coisas para a _roadtrip_ que ela faria com Henry. Passariam um mês juntos na estrada e eu não podia ir, de modo que já estava sofrendo a ausência dos dois. Ajudei-os a guardar as malas no carro, repeti pela milésima vez para eles terem cuidado e encostei Emma na janela do carro, enchendo sua boca de beijos.

"Nós voltamos antes de vinte e três de Outubro."- ela diz me puxando para outro beijo.

"Você fala como se vinte e três de Outubro estivesse logo ali."

"E você fala como se nem soubesse o que significa vinte e três de Outubro."- ela me diz, e eu fico então em silencio, olhando pra ela confusa. – "Você não sabe que dia é vinte e três de outubro!"- ela continua irritada.

"Não faço a menor ideia."- digo, tentando segura-la por mais um tempo, mas ela ficou tão revoltada com a minha resposta que simplesmente se livrou do meu abraço e se dirigiu para o seu carro.

"Bem, você vai ter um mês pra descobri!"- ela continua, sentando-se no banco do motorista e batendo a porta. A vejo então revirar os olhos, se inclinar no vidro do carro e me puxar para outro beijo. – "Eu te amo, não vai esquecer também disso."- ela diz, voltando novamente para o seu banco.

"Eu te amo também, querida."- respondo – "E você sabe que eu estou brincando, não é? É logico que eu não esqueci."- minto e vejo um sorriso se formar em seu rosto. Me despeço de Henry e fico observando o carro deles desaparecer. Eu não fazia a menor ideia do significado dessa data, mas por sorte Henry sabia que eu podia me esquecer da data e fez o favor de anotar na minha agenda que daqui a pouco menos de um mês nós completaríamos um ano de namoro.

–x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Não consigo acreditar que já faz um ano que estamos juntas, não consigo acreditar também que consegui ficar um mês longe desses dois. Pareceu uma eternidade, as ligações e os e-mails não foram o suficiente. Pois ainda ficou seu lado da cama vazio e tomar banho sem ela é um saco. Eles chegaram hoje de manha e desde então Henry não para de contar o quanto foi incrível sua viagem pra _Disney,_ me fazendo então morrer de inveja de não poder ter ido com eles. Ainda assim fico feliz por eles, sei que ele se divertiu muito e o garoto precisava disso. Eu porem, precisava agora curtir minha namorada, por isso então o mandamos para a casa dos avôs. E tivemos então a casa só para nós duas e eu fiz questão de desmarcar dessa vez todas as reuniões **_da semana._**

–x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Acordei na manha seguinte com um banquete enorme como café da manha, ela mesma havia preparado, ela estava sentada na cama me dando um olhar que parecia esconder tantas coisas e um sorriso no rosto.

"Hmm. Pra que isso tudo?"- pergunto roubando uma torrada enquanto finjo ter esquecido completamente que hoje era vinte e três de outubro.

"Como assim pra que isso tudo?" – ela me pergunta irritada, percebo então que ela tinha uma caixa em suas mãos.

"Bem, nós nunca fazemos isso de café da manha na cama. Deve ter uma ocasião especial pra isso. Foi por causa do sexo incrível de ontem à noite?"- pergunto e isso parece atiçar mais sua fúria, ela simplesmente pega a caixa que esta em suas mãos e levanta, levando consigo a bandeja do café da manha também. A vejo então sair completamente irritada do quarto. Eu estava pisando em um campo minado, mas fazia parte da surpresa, eu sei que tudo ia compensar mais tarde.

–x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ela me evitou o dia todo, estava realmente com raiva, então eu não vi alternativa senão entregar o jogo. Não queria piorar a situação, entrei na sala de estar onde ela fingia ler um livro, e carregava escondido nas costas um álbum de fotografia embrulhado em um papel de presente.

"Ainda esta com raiva?"- pergunto, sentando ao seu lado. Ela simplesmente bufa e fecha o livro, se ajeitando no sofá e me olhando nos olhos. Não era só raiva que tinha em seus olhos, ela estava frustrada e triste ao mesmo tempo.

"Você sabe o quanto essa data significa pra mim?"

"Significa muito pra mim também, Emma."

"Se significasse você nunca teria esquecido."

"Eu não esqueci, e é só uma data." – eu digo, tornado as coisas piores, enquanto a vejo revirar os olhos novamente segurando o choro.

"Certo, que seja só uma data pra você então!"- ela diz nervosa. – "Mas você tem noção que é a primeira vez que eu a comemoro? Alias, será que você sabe que você é a primeira pessoa que eu namorei nessa vida? Que antes de você eu só tinha cometido erros e mais erros e que nunca tinha dado certo com ninguém?" – ela termina, colocando a mão sobre o rosto. – "Desculpa, é que... eu estou um pouco irritada."

"Eu não sabia disso, Emma. Quer dizer, como eu iria saber? Olha só pra você... é o tipo de pessoa que qualquer um daria o mundo pra poder ter por perto." – Ela sorri, se aproximando mais de mim.

"Eu não quero o mundo."- ela diz. – "Você me basta, Regina."- continua então, me beijando e me empurrando em direção ao sofá, ficando então sobre mim. – "E eu também quero que você não esqueça mais essa data... e as próximas datas que virão." – conclui então, me beijando e permitindo que minhas mãos percorressem suas costas por cima da camiseta que ela usava.

Ela não estava mais com raiva, percebi, quando sua boca foi de encontro ao meu pescoço e suas mãos caminharam em direção a minha blusa, desabotoando os botões da mesma. No mesmo instante eu a impeço, apesar de querer muito continuar. Ela fica extremamente irritada com o meu ato, se prepara pra dizer algo, mas se cala logo em seguida, quando eu entrego a ela então o álbum de fotografias.

"Pra você. Pra que você saiba que eu não esqueci de fato..."- digo então a observando olhar para o papel de presente e depois para mim. Ela sorri, rasgando a embalagem de papel e encara o álbum a sua frente.

A capa era igual ao livro de contos de fadas de Henry. Ela abre o álbum e para na primeira foto. Era uma foto de Henry, na foto ele tinha acabado de chegar em casa, tinha um mês de vida e na legenda foto dizia: _Primeiro dia do meu bebê em casa. _Logo embaixo dizia: _Primeiro dia daquele que seria responsável por trazer pra essa cidade, a mulher mais importante da minha vida._

Ela olhou para mim com um sorriso no rosto e passou para a outra pagina, onde havia uma foto de Henry dando seus primeiros passos, ele tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto e se segurava apenas com uma mão em um móvel. Na legenda antiga dizia: _Meus primeiros passos. _E na atual: _Eu sempre soube que ele tinha os olhos mais lindos do mundo, só não sabia porem que eles pertenciam a mulher mais linda do mundo. _Ela apenas olha pra mim, percebo então que ela estava completamente vermelha. Me aproximo dela puxando seu rosto para o meu e lhe dou um beijo demorado, ela é quem quebra o beijo dizendo então que foi o presente mais lindo que ela já ganhou na vida.

"Não terminou."- digo a ela e então viro a próxima pagina, onde tem uma foto de nós três juntos do ultimo Natal. Na legenda dizia: _E eles viveriam felizes para sempre se..._

"Se?"- ela me olha balançando a cabeça em confusão, e eu então viro novamente a pagina seguinte, onde tinha uma aliança grudada apenas por uma fita adesiva. No mesmo instante ela olha pra mim e leva as mãos a boca. – "Regina..."- ela começa a falar, vejo seus olhos se encherem de lagrimas e me seguro pra não chorar também. Tiro então o anel da pagina e me ajoelho diante dela.

"Emma Swan..."- começo a dizer e se antes ela já tinha lagrimas em seus olhos, agora ela tentava controlar os soluções que vinham junto com o choro. – "Você tem ideia de que eu nunca me ajoelhei diante de nada ou de ninguém? E aqui estou eu aos seus pés... Completamente aos seus pés! Você disse que não queria o mundo, que apenas eu te bastava. Mas eu quero te dar todo universo se preciso... Não vou te prometer um romance de contos de fadas, pois nossas vidas não cabem em nenhum livro. Mas eu prometo te fazer feliz, nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça nessa vida..."

Nessa hora então eu já não controlo mais minhas lagrimas, eu estendo minha mão até ela, que faz o mesmo, colocando então sua mão sobre a minha. Com a mão trêmula eu posiciono o anel em seu dedo enquanto digo a seguinte frase: - "Emma Swan, você aceita ser minha **_rainha_** pelo resto de nossas vidas?" – ela já não responde mais com palavras, ela simplesmente permite que eu coloque a aliança em seu dedo e desliza do sofá em minha direção, ficando ajoelhada em minha frente. Me toma em seus braços, me beijando e dizendo "**_Sim!"_** inúmeras vezes entre um beijo e outro.

Permiti me perder naqueles beijos, permiti que ela me levasse em direção ao tapete da sala e deixasse então que nossas línguas, nossos corpos e todo o desejo que uma tinha pela outra, confirmasse então o quanto esse_ "**sim"**_ era real e mais que isso: **_eterno._**

–x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ainda falta meu presente."- ela disse, se levantando e andando pelo quarto, completamente nua, permitindo que eu a admirasse. Logo em seguida ela puxa um lençol da cama e cobre seu corpo e segue em direção ao _closet_. Permaneço na cama a vendo tirar de uma prateleira a mesma caixa de presente que ela tinha em mãos logo cedo. Ela volta pra cama, espera que eu me sente e me entrega a caixa. É uma caixa relativamente grande, com um grande laço rosa. Eu puxo o laço lentamente, vendo a reação em seu rosto, ela morde o lábio inferior e eu percebo então seu nervosismo.

"Devo me preparar para o que tem nessa caixa?" – pergunto, ela apenas ri e me responde: _"Relaxa, vamos ter muito tempo pra nos preparar."_ – Decido então não perguntar mais nada, já que a resposta acabou me deixando mais confusa, tiro a fita de uma vez e quando abro a tampa da caixa o que vejo lá dentro é uma caixa transparente com...

"Sapatos?"- pergunto confusa.

"Compramos na Disney!"- ela diz animada.

"E não tinha meu numero?!"- pergunto tirando o par de sapatinhos de sua caixa original, e os coloco em minha mão. Era um par de sapatos de bebê, tão pequenininhos que cabem os dois exatamente em minha mão. Olho para ela então, me encontro completamente confusa e vejo que seus olhos começam a se encher de lagrimas.

"Regina, eu não vou pedir que você acredite no que eu vou te dizer, porque nem eu ainda estou acreditando... Não sei como aconteceu e sinceramente eu não me importo."- então ela deu uma pausa e as lagrimas se juntaram ao sorriso em seu rosto, ela puxa uma de minhas mãos e a coloca sobre a própria barriga. – "Acho que já deu pra entender que esse sapatinho não é pra você, não é?"- ela me pergunta e percebo que ela espera uma resposta de mim.

Não faço a menor ideia como reagir, não faço a menor ideia do que dizer, tudo que eu consigo fazer agora é chorar copiosamente enquanto eu vejo a mulher da minha vida em minha frente fazer o mesmo. – "Acha que a gente vai conseguir seguir com essa gravidez sem ter um colapso emocional?"- ela me pergunta rindo enquanto eu me aproximo de sua barriga, beijando inúmeras vezes sua barriga.

"Quando você ficou sabendo?"- pergunto, sem consegui tirar minha mão de sua barriga e sem consegui conter as lagrimas.

"Durante a viagem, eu passei mal e me levaram pra um hospital. Fizeram alguns exames e descobriram. Henry ainda não sabe."

"Por que você não voltou assim que soube? Por que não me contou logo?"

"Porque eu queria que fosse surpresa, queria que fosse meu presente pra você..."

"Foi o melhor presente de todos, Emma."

"Você não está preocupada como isso aconteceu?"- ela pergunta e eu balanço negativamente a cabeça e a puxo para um beijo, pois nada mais precisava ser dito.

Nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão feliz em toda a minha vida, nunca pensei que Emma seria mais que a _salvadora_ dessa cidade... Nunca pensei que ela seria **_minha_**salvadora... Ela quebrou mais do que a maldição dessa cidade, ela também quebrou a maldição que havia em mim. Foi capaz de preencher um vazio que existia em meu peito, que conseguia ser maior do que qualquer maldição. E agora ela estava aqui em minha frente, me dando a certeza de um **_futuro_**, me dando a certeza de uma**_ família_**.


	3. Lembranças

**Capitulo 3 - Lembranças**

Acordei com Emma me chamando, dessa vez não é para me dizer que está com desejo de algo e sim para puxar minha mão em direção a sua barriga. Ficamos as duas então em silencio, uma de frente pra outra e sentimos então, nosso bebê chutar pela primeira vez. Não dizemos nada uma pra outra, assim como também não ousamos nos mexer. E eu que imaginava que já não existia mais espaço pra felicidade, me encontro então transbordando em alegria.

–x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Temos dias bons e ruins. Hoje está sendo um dia bom, ontem, porém eu fui obrigada a mandar Henry dormir na casa dos avôs, caso contrario eu tenho certeza que ele fugiria de casa. Ela estava com os nervos à flor da pele e tudo a irritava ou a emocionava demais. E ontem ela só faltou ter um acesso de raiva porque Henry trouxe o filme que ela pediu errado. Aprendemos então a não esquecer mais nada nessa casa, sabemos bem as consequências. O coitado do Henry anda por ai com um bloco de notas, anotando todas as coisas que Emma diz, para simplesmente não esquecer. Diferente de Henry eu não posso fugir, então eu tenho um trabalho dobrado em tentar não esquecer mais de nada e de estar perto dela a cada momento.

O que de fato eu nem preciso anotar, pois não vou esquecer jamais são as consultas ao obstetra. E definitivamente a melhor das visitas até hoje foi quando tivemos a chance de ouvir o coraçãozinho do bebê pela primeira vez. Quando aquele som tomou conta da sala eu não consegui me conter de alegria, apertei a mão dela na minha e deixei minhas lagrimas de emoção rolar em meu rosto. E ficamos em silencio, deixando aquele som tomar conta não só daquele consultório, mas também tomar conta de nós duas. Era apenas um som estranho, para quem não entendia do que se tratava, mas pra nós duas era o som de uma _vida inteira._

Hoje a visita é por outro motivo. Hoje vamos descobrir o sexo do bebê, e eu estou rezando para que seja uma garotinha, pois afinal Emma já comprou todas as roupinhas de menina.

Eu disse para ela não fazer isso e esperar, mas eu mesma não me controlei quando ela trouxe o primeiro vestidinho para casa. No dia seguinte eu simplesmente tive que voltar naquela loja e trazer todos os vestidos disponíveis.

"É uma menina, não é?"- Emma diz, olhando para a tela da maquina de ultrassom, o doutor apenas confirma com a cabeça e ela se vira para mim com um sorriso no rosto. – "Eu sabia que seria uma menina!"- ela me diz.

"Eu só espero que ela goste de vestidos."- respondo de volta.

–x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ela mandou pintar todo o quarto de rosa, preparou cada detalhe daquele cômodo como se fosse receber uma princesa. E de fato era isso que estava acontecendo, a cidade inteira esperava por essa criança. Todos a mimavam e nós recebíamos tantos presentes que tivemos que doar metade do que já tínhamos por falta de espaço. Os que não podiam nós dar algo apareciam de qualquer forma e desejava saúde para nossa pequena e que Emma tivesse um ótimo parto. Eu não me preocupo muito com isso, pois Emma está ótima, tanto ela quanto o bebê. Não tivemos problemas em nenhum momento e seu medico está acompanhando de perto essa gestação, devido às condições em especial que essa criança foi concebida.

Estamos tão perto de ter nossa filha nos braços, eu não consigo parar de imaginar seu rostinho, sei que ela vai ser perfeita, disso eu não tenho duvidas, quer dizer, olha só pra nós duas... Essa criança definitivamente vai ser o bebê mais lindo do mundo. Prevejo prêmios de beleza e uma torre enorme onde eu vou mandar prender todos os pirralhas metidos a príncipes que tentarem quebrar o coração da minha garotinha. Contei isso a Emma e ela riu dizendo em seguida: - "E se ela gostar de princesas?"

Passei o dia pensando nisso e cheguei à conclusão de que: Vou construir logo duas torres.

–x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Emma é a gravida mais linda que eu já tive a chance de conhecer, estamos na reta final da gravidez agora e todos os desconfortos da gravidez estão deixando-a bem irritada. Mas ainda assim ela mantem o sorriso no rosto e continua a curtir cada segundo dessa gravidez. Sua barriga está enorme e tenho certeza que vou sentir falta disso tudo. Se antes ela já era linda, agora então... Tudo nela agora é mais lindo, seus cabelos, seu sorriso e por Deus, como eu amo essa barriga de gravida.

Como eu amo conversar com a nossa filha e senti-la se mexendo ao som da minha voz. Eu derreto a cada chute, pois pra mim parece mais um: _eu te amo. _Derreto mais quando vejo Henry conversando com a barriga de Emma, me derreto duas vezes quanto percebo o quanto Emma fica emocionada com essa interação dos dois. Às vezes eu me esqueço do quanto essa gravidez significa pra Emma, pois sei que quando ela estava gravida de Henry ela não teve metade do que tem agora. Ela não fala muito sobre isso, mas nem precisa. Uma parte de mim queria poder prolongar essa fase, uma parte de mim queria poder curtir mais minha mulher nessa fase tão linda que ela se encontra. E a outra parte de mim não vê a hora de finalmente conhecer esse bebê e de poder dizer a ela _"Eu te amo, filha."_ E receber como resposta um sorriso.

–x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ainda não escolhemos um nome para a bebê. Não conseguimos entrar em um acordo, pois, nenhum nome parece ser bom o bastante pra nossa princesa. E Emma está extremamente frustrada com isso, estamos na reta final e agora ela se encontra ao meu lado com um livro de nomes e significados. Com uma caneta vermelha ela circula cada nome que ela gosta e em seguida escreve cada um deles em _um post-it_, colocando o seu significado logo embaixo. Em seguida ela me entrega o livro e eu enquanto eu folheio as paginas a vejo se aproximar de uma das paredes do nosso quarto e um por um ela vai colando os _post-it_ na parede.

Vejo então nossa parece ficar completamente preenchida por vários _posts-it_amarelos. Ela se senta ao meu lado novamente e encosta seu corpo no meu, me viro pra ela beijando sua boca e só quebramos o beijo quando o ar se faz necessário.

"Você está feliz, Regina?"- Ela me pergunta e eu faço que sim com a cabeça me aproximando novamente para beija-la. Ela porem não permite e continua a falar: - "Sabe, na próxima vez eu quero que seja você."

"Que seja eu o que?"- pergunto confusa.

"Que seja você que gere nosso próximo filho."- ela me responde como se fosse algo obvio.

"Ah, teremos outra criança depois dessa? Não sabia desse seu plano."

"Bem, por que não? Temos uma casa enorme e você é ótima com crianças."- ela diz, me fazendo ri. Sou péssima com crianças. Eu adoro crianças, isso não é segredo, mas o sentimento não é mutuo.

"Não sei. Não que eu não goste da ideia de um terceiro filho, mas é que eu não acho que eu seria uma mãe tão boa quanto você."- respondo a fazendo revirar os olhos.

"Você vai ser incrível, e qual é, aposto que você quer isso também... Sabe, é muito bom, tirando os enjoos, os pés inchados, o fato de nenhuma posição da cama ser boa e os quilinhos a mais..."

"Esse é você me dando motivos pra ficar gravida?"- digo rindo, ela ignora meu comentário e continua.

"Aposto que você também quer sentir uma vida dentro de você e se sentir completa pelo simples fato de saber que é responsável por algo tão pequeno e tão grande ao mesmo tempo. Aposto que você vai se derreter todas as vezes que sentir nosso futuro-próximo filho se mexer dentro de você e te chutar a noite. Fora que eu iria adorar compensar tudo o que você fez por mim até agora... tirando o fato de que eu sei que você seria a gravida mais linda dessa cidade, já consigo ver todo mundo te babando."- ela completa e eu fico em silencio, pois sei que não é verdade, nem todos dessa cidade esqueceram que eu uma vez fui a Rainha Má. A maioria só me atura porque eu sou a noiva de Emma, somente isso. Se não fosse por ela, eles ainda me odiariam.

Isso de fato não importa mais, eu a vejo novamente se levantar e colocar mais nomes na parede enquanto eu fico imaginando que talvez, apenas talvez, a ideia de eu gerar uma criança não seja assim tão absurda.

–x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Cheguei em casa mais cedo do que de costume e encontrei Emma desmaiada no pé da escada, a trouxe imediatamente para o hospital e agora esperamos os resultados dos exames. Ela já esta acordada agora, porem não se lembra de nada do incidente. Tem marcas pelo corpo todo e parece muito cansada. O medico tentou me acalmar dizendo que esse cansaço é natural nos dias finais da gestação, mas isso não me convence. Conheço minha mulher e estou acompanhando cada segundo dessa gravidez, ela teve picos de cansaço ao longo dos dias, tinha dias que ela nem levantava da cama bancando a preguiçosa, mas hoje era diferente. Era um cansaço de alguém doente, eu podia ver seus olhos fundos, e as olheiras se formando debaixo dos mesmos. Sua respiração é cansada e ela toma varias pausas para respirar quando quer falar algo, de modo que agora ela esta recebendo oxigênio.

As marcas de seu corpo não foram devido a uma queda, Whale afirmou. Pelo jeito ela havia desmaiado antes de subir as escadas. Não havia nada de errado com a nossa bebê e todos os exames que Whale fez não acusaram nada em Emma. Porem, estamos nesse hospital há quase duas horas e os sintomas de Emma só pioram, já não é mais o cansaço que me preocupa e sim a falta de oxigênio o déficit cardíaco e a febre que chegou agora a 40 graus a fazendo convulsionar. Whale decidiu pedir mais exames então e nesse ponto eu já perdi as esperanças na ciência.

–x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A febre cedeu, porem isso trouxe consequências não muito boas, os batimentos da nossa filha agora estão baixando a cada hora que passa e já podemos sentir que ela não se movimenta mais como antes.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Regina."- Emma me diz, com certa dificuldade e eu percebo então que essa é uma daquelas frases que as pessoas dizem antes de tudo dar errado. Não digo isso a ela, apenas beijo sua testa e digo que a amo, ela então fecha os olhos e eu vejo lagrimas descerem de seu rosto. No fim da noite ela acaba dormindo, a febre cede de vez e sua pressão se estabiliza, a bebê também está bem, seu coração está batendo como Whale espera, mas ainda assim ele não esta satisfeito com essa suposta melhora das duas.

Eu o vejo se aproximar da porta do quarto do hospital com Blue ao seu lado, não entendo o motivo dessa visita, mas levanto-me do sofá das visitas e ando até eles. É notável a preocupação no rosto de Blue, Whale também não está tão calmo assim.

"Regina."- ele é quem começa a falar. - "Antes de você dizer qualquer coisa, eu peço que você escute até o final do que Blue tem a dizer." – eu não digo nada então, e espero a fada se pronunciar.

"Regina, a criança que vocês esperam foi gerada de uma forma não tradicional, você sabe disso. Alias, de uma forma _especial_. Acho que você entende o quanto isso é impossível e ainda assim extraordinário. Vocês duas quebraram todas as regras da magia e isso tem um preço."

"Como assim?"- pergunto confusa.

"A bebê que vocês esperam existe porque o amor de vocês é puro e a magia das duas é muito forte. Porém não forte o suficiente, não por parte da Emma, pelo menos. E pra essa criança existir ela necessita dessa energia que você e Emma têm em si. Enquanto vocês duas existirem, ela existirá. Ela é parte de vocês... Porém, Emma não tem todo esse controle. Talvez por ela nunca ter sido treinada ou talvez a criança seja mais poderosa que ela."

"O que você esta falando, Blue?"

"Ela está dizendo que Emma está ficando cada vez mais fraca, pois a criança está tirando toda a magia dela e ela é feita disso, Regina. Emma é feita de magia, assim como você."

Balanço a cabeça em negativa, tentando entender o que eu acabo de ouvir, uma parte de mim está tão irritada por eles dois estarem acusando minha filha de algo que ela nem sabe que está fazendo e a outra parte de mim odeia o fato de eu não ter percebido isso antes.

"Vocês estão dizendo que ela está morrendo, não é isso?"

"Não. Estamos dizendo que ela irá morrer se não fizermos algo."- Whale responde.

"E qual é o plano?"

"Uma cesariana de emergência."- Ele continua, e me pede então que convença Emma a aceitar o procedimento.

–x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ela relutou um pouco em aceitar, mas depois de ouvir de Whale que era o melhor a ser feito e que nossa bebê não corria risco algum, ela acabou aceitando. E agora ela se encontra deitada na maca que a levará para o bloco cirúrgico. Eu fui logo atrás, acompanhando a maca e o tempo todo segurando a mão de Emma. Sei o quanto ela esta frustrada com isso, sei que ela queria muito ter nossa bebê de forma natural, mas as coisas não são exatamente como a gente planeja.

Só quero que as coisas deem certo, só quero logo ter nossa filha no colo e poder voltar pra casa com as duas. A cirurgia começa e eu sento em uma cadeira próxima ao rosto de Emma, ficamos em silencio o tempo todo, tudo que eu faço e acariciar seu rosto e eventualmente beijar sua testa. Não tiro os olhos também da tela de LCD que mostra os batimentos cardíacos dela. Os minutos vão passando e Whale pergunta como ela está, ela sempre responde que está tudo bem, mas eu a vejo fechar os olhos por alguns segundos e respirar fundo.

Ela não está nada bem, me aproximo de seu ouvido e começo a conversar com ela:

"Como você a imagina, Emma?"- eu pergunto baixinho, vejo um sorriso surgir no rosto dela e ela responde, ignorando completamente minha pergunta.

"No dia que Henry nasceu, eu estava tão assustada. Tão cheia de duvidas e em nenhum momento eu estava preocupada com minha saúde, apenas na dele... Também não pensava em como ele seria, eu só queria que ele fosse feliz, porque eu já sabia que ele seria perfeito."- ela deu uma pausa, tentou recuperar o folego e continuou – "Ela vai ser perfeita, Regina. Ela já é. E ao contrario do dia em que Henry nasceu, eu não estou assustada, não tenho duvida alguma em minha mente. Sei que independente do que acontecer hoje, você será a mãe mais incrível do mundo."

"Nós duas seremos, Emma." – eu digo a ela, ela balança a cabeça em resposta e apenas diz baixinho que me ama. – "Eu também te amo, querida. Eu amo vocês duas."- Nesse momento eu vejo os olhos dela se encherem de lagrimas e percebo que pra ela isso é uma despedida.

Eu não sei mais como acalma-la, como dizer a ela que vai ficar tudo bem, porque agora nem eu mais acredito nas minhas palavras. Whale diz então que está quase na hora e ficamos todos em silencio, o único som audível é o do respirador artificial e da maquina que informa que Emma ainda está conosco. Nos segundos seguintes o que se ouve então é o som que nós duas tanto esperávamos ouvir, o som mais lindo que já podia existir. Emma que antes já chorava, agora simplesmente não controlava as lagrimas que insistia em molhar seu rosto.

O choro da nossa filha preenche toda aquela sala, a enfermeira a traz ainda suja, envolvida em um lençol e a coloca sobre Emma. Eu fiquei sem reação quando vi nossa filha pela primeira vez, a única coisa que eu consigo fazer é chorar, Emma se vira para mim e eu me aproximo dela, dizendo em seu ouvido: "Você conseguiu, querida. Nós duas conseguimos."

Emma beija inúmeras vezes a cabecinha de nossa filha, enquanto toca em sua pequena mãozinha, aos poucos a bebê já não chora mais e nossas lagrimas agora dão lugar a sorrisos. Não tiraram nossa bebê dela, deixaram que ela ficasse com ela mais um pouco e agora eu me aproximo das duas e Emma diz para que eu a segure. E é a primeira vez que eu seguro nossa bebê em meus braços, eu sabia que ia ser um dos momentos mais felizes da minha vida, eu só não sabia o quanto. Ela é tão parecida com Emma, seus poucos cabelinhos claros grudados em seu rosto, os olhinhos são completamente de Henry e ela me encara agora como se soubesse que eu esperei muito tempo para tê-la nos braços.

"Ela é como você imaginava?"- pergunta Emma, me encarando e vejo em seu rosto um sorriso enorme, nunca a vi tão feliz na vida, e acredito que ela esteja pensando o mesmo sobre mim. Eu balanço a cabeça para ela e me aproximo de sua boca lhe dando um beijo.

"Não, Emma. Ela é muito mais do que eu imagina."- ela sorriu em resposta. – "Eu te amo." – continuei e a vi tomar folego para me responder, mas nunca o fez, no mesmo instante eu a vi fechar os olhos e agora a sala era tomada por um som constante que avisava que Emma já não estava mais entre a gente. Não consegui ouvir ou vê mais nada, só o que eu sinto agora é uma enfermeira tomando minha filha de meus braços e outra enfermeira me arrastando dali. A última coisa que eu vejo antes de sair da sala é os médicos tentando reanimar Emma e então não vejo mais nada.

–x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Caminhei por entre todos nossos amigos e familiares que estavam na sala de espera, ainda estava com o pijama cirúrgico e ainda não conseguia ouvir mais nada. Aquele som da maquina em um apito constante ainda ecoava em minha mente e eu não conseguia assimilar o que havia acabado de acontecer. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei na sala de espera, não sei quando o doutor Whale apareceu, tirando a touca de sua cabeça e abaixando o olhar.

Só lembro-me de ter respirado firme e de ver Snow ser amparada por David. Olhei para Henry que estava sentado junto com Belle e vi o garoto afundar o rosto no colo da garota. Não consegui me mexer ou chorar, senti quando Ruby me abraçou, ouvi quando ela me disse que eu não estava sozinha. E eu não respondi nada, porque provavelmente eu iria acabar dizendo que ela não sabe o que esta falando e que nunca tinha perdido ninguém, mas provavelmente eu estaria errada. Então não a respondi, apenas a abracei e assim como Henry me permiti procurar conforto em que estava mais próximo. Afundei meu rosto em seu pescoço e deixei que minhas lágrimas falassem por mim.

Horas antes essas lágrimas eram de emoção, agora elas eram um reflexo de uma dor tão profunda que latejava em meu peito. Ela não quebrou o abraço, também não se importou quando minhas lagrimas molharam sua camiseta, ela apenas me abraçou mais forte e agora eu podia sentir que não era só ela quem me abraçava. Snow se aproximou de mim e Ruby deu espaço a ela, que me tomou em seus braços, eu vi o rosto da mulher tomado por lagrimas, vi seus olhos vermelhos e o olhar cheio de compaixão.

"Por que ela?"- eu perguntei entre soluços, Snow apenas balançou a cabeça dizendo que não sabia e me abraçou mais forte. Eu olhei em volta e vi todos ali e percebi então que as palavras de Ruby eram sinceras: _Eu não estava sozinha._

–x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A bebê teve alta dois dias depois e Snow e David nos trouxeram pra casa, ficaram comigo o resto do dia e me ajudaram com a bebê, que ainda não tem nome. Henry passou o dia trancado em seu quarto, Archie já conversou com ele e disse para dar um tempo a ele. Tentei conversar com ele, mas o garoto simplesmente se fechou. Não falou comigo, ou com os avôs, Ruby e Archie foram os únicos que tiveram algum sucesso. Achei melhor dar um tempo a ele e não forçar as coisas.

Quando chegou a noite, Snow pediu para que eu a deixasse passar a noite aqui, eu achei melhor não. Eu teria que enfrentar isso sozinha, então quanto mais cedo melhor. Ela pareceu relutante, mas não se opôs a ideia, os dois se despediram dos netos e foram embora. Fiquei a observar os dois irem embora e quando por fim fechei a porta atrás de mim, percebi que agora de fato eu estava sozinha. Olhei para as escadas que dava ao primeiro andar e as subi lentamente, parando no corredor e olhando a porta no final do mesmo. A porta do nosso quarto.

Que agora era só meu.

Passei antes no quarto de Henry e encontrei o cômodo vazio, fui então ao quarto da bebê e o encontrei sentado na cadeira de balanço com a menina em seus braços. Ele se balançava e eu o vi conversar com a menina, que tinha o olhar fixo no dele. Ele não viu eu me aproximar, então eu fiquei em silencio, encostada no batente da porta vendo nossos dois filhos juntos. Henry tinha um sorriso nos lábios e parecia se divertir enquanto se balançava. Lembro-me de quando Emma ganhou essa cadeira de balanço, ela sentou-se nela e se balançou assim como Henry.

_"É perfeita."_– lembro-me dela dizendo._– "Tem noção que é nela que vamos embalar e amamentar nossa bebê?" – _Ela continuou e eu lembro que eu me derreti imaginando a cena, ela sorriu então para mim, o mesmo sorriso que Henry tinha no rosto agora.

"Ela é perfeita."- foi Henry quem disse agora, se referindo a sua irmãzinha.

"Ela é sim."

"Se parece comigo quando tinha essa idade?"

"Sim, ela lembra muito você."- respondo, me aproximando dele e passando as mãos em seus cabelos.

"Não foi culpa dela, não é? Ela não queria matar nossa mãe."

"É claro que não foi culpa dela, querido. Não foi culpa de ninguém."

"E se ela não souber disso? E se ela se culpar?" – ele pergunta em um tom preocupado, sem em nenhum momento tirar os olhos da bebê.

"Nós vamos estar aqui por ela, não vamos?"

Ele faz que sim com a cabeça e a entrega para mim, eu a pego no colo e ando com ela pelo quarto que Emma havia preparado com tanto carinho. Olho para Henry e vejo o olhar triste no rosto do garoto.

"E nós estamos aqui por você também, meu anjo."- digo a ele, ele me dá um sorriso de lado e eu o vejo tirar algo do bolso. Era o colar de Emma.

"Vovó me deu, mas se você quiser, é seu." – ele diz.

"Não, querido. Ele é seu."- ele sorri e coloca o colar em seu pescoço. – "É como se ela tivesse perto, não é?"- eu continuo.

"Não perto o bastante."- ele responde. - "Posso ficar com vocês essa noite?"

"Claro que pode."- e dizendo isso ele me acompanha até meu quarto, tenho a bebê em meu colo e é ele quem abre a porta do quarto pra mim, entrando logo em seguida. Fico imóvel por alguns instantes, olhando para o cômodo e lembrando todos os momentos que Emma e eu passamos juntas ali. Olho pra bebê em meus braços e entro então no quarto, sentindo as lágrimas descerem em meu rosto, vejo Henry parado em frente à parede com os nomes que Emma anotou e me sento na cama. O garoto se vira pra mim e quebra então o silencio.

"Ela precisa de um nome." – Ele me disse.

"É, eu sei."

"Pensou em algum?"

Eu respondo que não e ele se vira novamente para os nomes na parede, tirando um por um, até que sobra apenas um _post-it_ na parede, ele passa o dedo pelo nome ali escrito e novamente se vira para mim. Não consigo ver o nome que está escrito, mas consigo ver o sorriso em seu rosto.

"Que tal Amy?"- ele pergunta, ainda sorrindo e caminha em minha direção. Eu olho pra bebê em meu colo e depois para ele.

"_Amy_ é perfeito."- respondo, trazendo minha filha mais para perto de mim e beijando sua testa.

"Olá, Amy."- Henry diz, tocando em sua mãozinha que aperta seu dedo em reflexo. – "Nós vamos ficar bem, mãe."- ele continua e sobe na cama indo em direção ao lado em que Emma costumava dormir, se joga por debaixo dos lençóis e olha em minha direção, me dando um _boa noite_ e dizendo que me ama.

Ele e Amy são os únicos que dormem essa noite, eu não consigo pregar os olhos. Estou encostada na cama, minhas pernas cruzadas e diante de mim se encontra Amy, deitada sobre o travesseiro que antes pertenceu a Emma, sobre minhas pernas.

Não dormi, pois não consigo parar de olhar para ela, nessa altura eu já decorei todas as linhas de seu rosto, de suas mãozinhas e cada dedo de seus pés que cabem exatamente em minha mão. Ela é tão linda, é como se Emma e eu tivéssemos desenhado cada detalhe dela, talvez de fato fosse isso que aconteceu. Ela acordou durante a noite, mas não chorou e agora eu a observo e sorrio a cada vez que ela bota a mãozinha em sua boca e fica irritada com o gosto das luvas que cobrem suas mãozinhas.

Passo a mão pelo macacãozinho rosa que ela usa, e a pego trazendo para mais perto de mim. Sinto o perfume natural que ela tem, que agora sem querer se mistura com o perfume que restou de Emma em seu travesseiro. A trago para mais perto de meu corpo e ela se vira em direção ao meu seio, partindo meu coração em mil partes com esse gesto. Eu sei exatamente o que ela procura, e não posso fazer isso por ela, enxugo as lagrimas que saem dos meus olhos e me levanto com ela no colo, indo em direção à cozinha.

Paro antes em frente à parede que poucas horas antes estava tomada por _posts-it_amarelos e agora só possuía um. Leio o nome da nossa filha, escrita com a grafia de Emma e o significado do nome logo abaixo. Sorrio e olho para Amy e definitivamente não poderíamos ter escolhido melhor nome.

Porque era exatamente o que Amy é. Ela não é apenas o que sobrou de Emma, ela é mais que isso, ela é o que me une a Emma de modo que estaremos sempre juntas, independente da distancia entre a gente.


	4. Distâncias

**Nota: **Letya, teu review mexeu muito comigo...

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Distâncias**

Terminei de fazer as panquecas e de coloca-las em um prato e agora caminho em direção à mesa, depositei o prato sobre a mesa e caminho em direção à geladeira onde retiro a jarra de suco de laranja. Escuto Amy e Henry correndo no primeiro andar e olho para o relógio, eles definitivamente vão se atrasar.

De novo.

E eu também, pelo jeito, nem tomei meu banho ainda. E ainda falta arrumar o lanche de Amy, escuto os dois correndo agora pelas escadas e grito para que eles não corram, o que parece não ter efeito algum.

"Onde está meu cartão?"- ela pergunta abraçando minhas pernas. Viro-me soltando de seu abraço e a pego no colo, caminho com ela então para a mesa, a coloco na cadeira e entrego a ela as panquecas.

"Mais tarde, quando a gente for partir o bolo."

"Por que não agora?"- ela pergunta frustrada, cortando sozinha a panqueca em vários pedaços.

"Porque eu não comprei sua vela e porque seus avôs vão vir pra cá mais tarde." – respondo despejando o suco de laranja em um copo e entregando a ela. – "Ah, e outra, terminando seu café você vai subir escovar esses dentes e tirar esse vestido de princesa, ok? Não vai assim pra escola de forma alguma."

"Por que não?"- ela pergunta cheia de manha fazendo um bico.

"Porque eu disse que não."- respondo e no mesmo instante ela cruza os braços e emburra a cara.

"Sério, Amy?"- tento fazer minha melhor voz autoritária, mas sei que se ela forcar mais um pouco eu vou acabar cedendo.

"Mas eu adorei o presente."- ela diz chorosa. – "Me deixa ir com a tiara pelo menos?" – continua, juntando as mãozinhas e dizendo repetidamente: _por favor._

Reviro os olhos e puxo uma cadeira ao seu lado.

"Certo. A tiara pode."- respondo e ela abre um sorriso enorme e pula da cadeira me abraçando em seguida.

"Você é a melhor mãe do mundo!" – ela responde me enchendo de beijos. Eu quebro o abraço e olho para minha pequena dando um beijo em sua testa e desejando novamente um feliz aniversario a ela. Vejo que ela ainda usa o colar, toco no pingente com os dedos e encaro seu rostinho.

"É como se ela estivesse perto de mim."- ela diz olhando também para o pingente. Eu dou um sorriso e respiro fundo.

"E ela está querida, ela está sempre perto de você. Não importa a distância. Entende isso?"- eu pergunto, e ela faz que sim com a cabeça.

"Eu tenho que lembrar que ela está por perto."- ela me responde. – "Ai é como se ela estivesse de verdade."

"Isso, meu amor."- digo soltando o pingente. Ela se afasta de mim e olha para Henry que vem em direção a mesa.

"É o suficiente pra você isso?"- ela me pergunta, e eu não sei ao certo como respondê-la. Porque eu sei que não é o suficiente. Ao invés disso eu mudo de assunto assim que Henry senta-se a mesa junto com a gente.

"Foi um presente incrível, Henry."- digo a ele, e ele sorri levantando um o garfo com uma panqueca inteira, Amy faz o mesmo com o que sobrou de sua panqueca e os dois meio que brindam com a panqueca.

"Um _panque-brinde_ pra pirralha mais legal dessa cidade! Feliz aniversário, pirralha!"- ele diz e os dois riem do gesto. – "Foi a Granny que fez, então na verdade o meu presente mesmo é a tiara."

"E o colar!"- Amy o interrompe com a boca cheia.

"O colar nunca foi meu."- ele responde. – "Sabe, ano que vem você tem que fazer uma festa enorme. Vai ser meu ultimo ano aqui e eu só vou poder vir nos feriados."

"Não gosto muito de festas."- ela responde.

"Qual é, Amy! Doces, bolo e poderíamos chama todas as princesas ia ser bem legal, não acha? Será que a gente podia chamar a Malévola também?"- Henry pergunta rindo se virando pra mim. – "Imagina que louco ia ser ter uma bruxa se transformando em dragão no meio de sua festa."- ele continua e Amy ri.

"É. Ia ser legal." – Ela responde se virando pra mim. – "Ia ser legal ter todo mundo perto." – e então o sorriso dela desaparece e ela continua a comer sua panqueca sozinha. Henry olha para mim e sorri de lado.

"Mas bolo de sorvete é bem legal também."- Henry continua, Amy faz que sim com a cabeça e encosta-se a cadeira deixando o resto da panqueca e todo o suco intacto. Ela se vira pra mim e eu vejo seus olhos se encherem de lagrimas.

"Eu posso ir trocar de roupa?"- ela me pergunta eu respondo que sim e ela corre em direção a seu quarto, nós dois escutamos ela subir as escadas e ouvimos quando ela bate a porta.

"Henry..."- eu começo a dizer, apoiando meus cotovelos à mesa e colocando minhas mãos sobre o rosto. – "Você sabe por que ela não comemora aniversario."

"Sei. Porque Emma não virá."

"E você sabe muito bem o motivo!"- respondo irritada, olhando para ele. Ele já não é mais o garoto de cinco anos atrás. Agora ele é um jovem de dezesseis anos, está enorme e é incrivelmente inteligente, de modo que eu sei que qualquer faculdade que ele quiser entrar, ele definitivamente vai ser aceito. E para meu desgosto ele escolheu a universidade mais longe possível.

Como eu vou ficar sem ele?

"Você sabe que isso é a ultima coisa que a afeta de fato, não é?" – ele me diz puxando uma de minhas mãos e a segurando. – "Ela não consegue aceitar que você não está vivendo por causa dela, mãe. Isso é obvio. Ela não quer que você abra mão de tudo que ela é obrigada a abrir..."

"O que você quer que eu faça?!"

"Sei lá, passa a noite fora. Passe a noite com _ela._ Não é como se nós fossemos te odiar por isso, eu posso ficar com Amy. Ou se você não confia em mim, pode chamar Belle, sei lá, mãe. Nós não queremos que você largue tudo pra virar uma mãe solteira ou algo do tipo."

"Henry, não é que eu não confie em você. É que Amy precisa de mim aqui, eu não posso simplesmente ficar por ai à noite como se eu estivesse no auge dos meus vinte anos, as coisas não são assim. Amy precisa de mim ao lado dela."

"Não mãe, ela não precisa dessa super proteção. Ela sabe que você está sempre aqui por ela e além do mais ela não é mais uma criancinha de colo."

"Ela acabou de completar cinco anos! Ela é sim uma criança!" – digo enquanto o vejo retirar os pratos da mesa e ir em direção a pia da cozinha.

"Senhora prefeita, noticias quentíssimas vindas do futuro melhor jornalista dessa cidade: Não, prefeita. Amy não é mais uma criança."- e dizendo isso ele passa por mim me beijando na testa. – "Vai viver, mãe. Nós vamos ficar bem."- ele diz e eu o vejo subir as escadas.

"Henry."- eu digo, fazendo-o parar em um dos degraus e olhar para mim. – "Será que você pode leva-la pra escola?"- continuo, me levantando e indo em direção a ele, parando antes próximo da mesa onde guardamos as contas e onde também se encontra meu celular, eu olho para ele e depois para meu filho que sorri e diz um "_Sem problemas"._

Em seguida ele sobe as escadas, me deixando sozinha. Olho para o celular e começo a olhar para as ultimas chamadas feitas, olho então para o numero dela, conferindo quantas vezes eu tinha ligado para ela durante a semana. Penso em apertar o botão de discar, mas ao invés disso fecho o celular e subo as escadas, parando antes no quarto de Amy e vendo que Henry estava ajudando ela a terminar de se arrumar. Ele coloca a tiara em sua cabeça e ela sorri com o gesto, correndo para frente de seu espelho e vendo seu reflexo.

"Vocês vão se atrasar."- eu digo, fazendo os dois olharem para mim.

"Você também."- Henry diz e Amy corre na direção dele, pegando antes sua mochila. Os dois passam por mim e Henry me da um beijo e caminha em direção as escadas. Amy fica para trás, eu me ajoelho diante dela e ela sorri.

"Se você quiser, pode ficar em casa hoje. Posso te deixar com Belle, o que acha? Passar a tarde com livros parece interessante, não é?"

Ela dá de ombros, enquanto coloca sua mochila nas costas, mas nega a sugestão.

"Vovó tá preparando uma surpresa para mim na sala hoje. Não quero fazê-la perder tempo."

"É, é claro que não quer. Tenha um ótimo dia, querida."- digo e ela abraça meu pescoço e eu me levanto do chão com ela nos braços, sentindo que de fato Henry estava certo. Ela já não é mais a bebezinha que eu imagino em minha mente. Encho seu rosto de beijos a fazendo cócegas e ela ri, coloca então as mãos no meu rosto e fica me encarando por alguns segundos até que finalmente pergunta:

"Queria que ela pudesse estar com a gente hoje." - ela diz, ainda com as mãozinhas em meu rosto, e eu beijo seu rosto mais uma vez.

"Eu também, minha querida." – eu respondo. - "Mas você sabe que, independente de onde ela estiver ela te ama muito, não é? Não se esqueça disso."

"Eu não me esqueço." – Ela me diz, enquanto eu a coloco no chão dizendo a ela para pegar dinheiro em minha bolsa paro o lanche. Ela corre em direção as escadas se vira antes e me diz – "Também não se esqueça disso, mamãe. Não se esqueça de que ela também te ama." – ela diz, e eu a vejo descer correndo as escadas e fico pensando que mesmo que eu quisesse, eu nunca poderia esquecer que Emma ainda me ama, apesar de toda a distância.

–x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Terminei de me arrumar e desço rapidamente as escadas, pegando as chaves do carro e conferindo meu celular logo em seguida. Dei uma ultima checada no espelho e caminhei em direção à porta, assim que eu abri um filhote de cachorro entrou. Fiquei observando o cachorro andar pelo salão de entrada da minha casa, vi a fita enorme amarrada no pescoço do animal e o peguei do chão rindo com a cena. Olhei para o relógio e percebi que se eu não saísse agora de casa eu teria que ligar para desmarcar a reunião.

Saio então com o cachorro nos braços e caminho pela entrada da minha casa, discando o numero que já sei de cor em meu celular. Espero a pessoa do outro lado da linha atender e nem espero a pessoa dizer nada, sou eu quem falo primeiro.

"Não acredito que você comprou um cachorro! Um cachorro é golpe baixo! Eu comprei pra ela um cartão e um smartphone, mas não posso competir com um cachorro!" – termino de dizer e escuto a mulher do outro da linha rir.

_"Eu não comprei cachorro algum, eu adotei, é diferente."-_ ela responde.

"Onde você está?"- eu pergunto indo em direção à rua e vejo ao longe o carro vermelho de Ruby, e observo a mulher me acenando na distancia.

_"Eu só apareci mesmo pra isso, melhor eu ir embora."-_ ela responde, vejo que ela está prestes a desligar o celular, mas eu a impeço.

"Não vá, eu estou sozinha e-"- dou uma pausa e olho para o relógio novamente. - "Eu já me atrasei mesmo para a minha reunião." - Observo ela me olhando, talvez refletindo minha proposta e então ela desliga o celular e enquanto eu penso que ela vai ligar o carro e sair dali, ela abre a porta e desce do carro, fazendo um sorriso se formar em meu rosto. Ela se aproxima lentamente de mim e dessa vez é no rosto dela que um sorriso é formado.

"Hey, Regina."- ela diz, com aquela voz dela que sempre muda de tom quando diz meu nome, enquanto mexe com o filhote em meu colo.

"Olá, Emma."- eu digo, ela sorri e morde o lábio inferior, deixando bem claro que isso é um convite para tomar sua boca para mim.

–x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Amy não para de chorar, mas eu perdi a noção do tempo e deixei a mamadeira esquentar muito. Devia ter deixado Snow ter passado essa primeira noite comigo, eu nem sei mais o que estou fazendo, como eu queria que Emma estivesse aqui. Coloco Amy no bebê conforto e confiro novamente a temperatura da mamadeira, checando que dessa vez a temperatura está ótima. Pego a bebê no colo e dou a mamadeira a ela, e caminho com ela no colo pela cozinha. A campainha toca, eu olho para o relógio da cozinha que marca 6 da manha e caminho em direção a porta, olho pelo olho magico e reviro os olhos quando vejo que é Gold._

_"O que devo o azar da sua presença,_ _Rumplestiltskin_?"-_ pergunto irritada assim que abro a porta e caminho em direção à cozinha, sendo seguida por ele._

_"Só queria saber como você está, devido às circunstancias."- ele diz com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, ignoro o que ele diz e sento-me no balcão da cozinha, dando minha atenção exclusivamente a Amy. -"Não vim aqui pra te provocar, como você já deve estar pensando."- ele continua a dizer e eu continuo a ignora-lo. –"Eu vim aqui, pois fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu com Emma."_

_"E dai? Ela já está morta."_

_"E enterrada?"- ele pergunta, e lanço um olhar pra ele, que não o intimida de forma alguma._

_"Whale disse que quer fazer uma autopsia antes, ele não acreditou muito nessa historia da Blue e ele acha que havia algo a mais em Emma, então ele quer investigar."_

_"Foi isso que ele te disse?"- ele me questiona e eu não respondo logo de cara, deixo que ele termine a frase. - "Whale sabe mesmo improvisar, estou de certo modo impressionado."_

_"Rumple, o que diabos você veio fazer aqui a essa hora de manha e por quê?"_

_"Porque, minha querida, Emma não está morta. Veja bem, Blue estava certa quando disse que a criança tira a magia de Emma, mas tem algo a mais. Na verdade ela se alimenta dessa magia, da sua e de Emma. Não sei por qual motivo Emma não consegue controlar o poder que tem e a criança acaba sugando mais energia do que necessita."- ele diz tudo tão rápido e eu já parei de prestar atenção quando ele me diz que Emma está viva._

_"Emma está viva?!"- eu pergunto e ele para de falar, fazendo uma cara de profunda irritação._

_"Sim, mas me deixe terminar."- ele continua e no mesmo instante eu entrego a ele a criança e começo a falar._

_"Vou pegar a bolsa dela, volto num instante."- eu digo, mas Rumple segura meu braço com uma das mãos livres. Eu o vejo olhar para a Amy e depois para mim, tem algo em seu olhar que eu não consigo entender e então ele fala._

_"Ela está viva, porque você trouxe a bebê para casa. A partir do momento que elas ficarem juntas novamente, toda a sua energia vai ser puxada pela criança novamente. Veja bem, vocês duas a mantem viva, mas diferente de Emma, você consegue controlar essa energia que libera pra criança. Emma não, ela dá tudo o que ela tem e como a bebê também não sabe controlar ela simplesmente suga essa energia. As duas devem viver distantes uma da outra."_

_"O quão distantes?"- pergunto._

_"Não sei."_

_"Por quanto tempo?"_

_"Eu também não sei..."- ele então solta meu braço._

_"Você sabia? Sabia que isso poderia acontecer?"_

_"Eu sabia que pra bebê existir isso requeria magica e controle, não sabia, porém, que Emma não teria esse controle."- ele responde._

_"Se fosse comigo."- pergunto. – "Se fosse comigo isso teria acontecido?"_

_"Se fosse com você, essa criança não existiria. Nós dois sabemos que você é infértil."- ele me responde e eu já não digo mais nada._

_"Vá pegar as coisas da criança, te levo até o hospital, passamos antes em Granny e a deixamos com Ruby."- ele diz e eu subo pra pegar a bolsa dela, não acordo Henry, pois ainda estou processando toda a informação e não sei como contar a ele. No caminho eu ligo antes para Ruby, e também decido não contar nada, porém quando eu chego lá ela já sabe. Deixo Amy com Granny e Ruby diz para eu não me preocupar, pois ela vai até a minha casa ficar com Henry._

_Gold dirige em silencio, confesso que estou um pouco incrédula, mas desde que ele me disse que ela não estava morta eu senti algo dentro de mim que me dava essa certeza também. Não entendo o porquê ele me ajudaria, mas não o questiono. Ele apenas me deixa no hospital e não entra comigo, assim que entro reparo que a reação dos outros não era a mesma de horas atrás, eles estavam felizes. Alguns deles se aproximam de mim e seguram minha mão dizendo que nós merecemos esse milagre._

_Uma das enfermeiras me pega pelo braço e me leva até o elevador e juntas subimos até o terceiro andar. Confesso que sinto minha cabeça rodar, meus sentidos estão meio confusos e não consigo escutar o que as pessoas dizem._

_Quando a porta do elevador abre, vejo Snow e David no corredor. Snow corre em minha direção e me puxa pela mão, acho que ela esta me dizendo algo, porem não consigo ouvir direito. Ela me leva então até um quarto, onde encontro Emma deitada em uma cama, seus olhos estão fechados, mas claramente dá pra ver que ela respira._

_Ela já não tem mais a aparência de antes, esta muito bem, estava exatamente igual a antes de eu traze-la para o hospital. Porem agora ela não tem mais Amy consigo. Aproximo-me do leito e pego sua mão, e a trago para meu rosto, sentido sua pele quente. No mesmo instante eu sinto as lágrimas descerem de meus olhos e não resisto em me aproximar de seu rosto e de beijar sua boca e deixar minhas lagrimas se misturarem a sua pele. Ate que por fim acabo a acordando, ela me olha de uma forma tão doce e aos poucos sorri para mim. Ela aperta a mão dela na minha e acaricia meus dedos com a ponta do polegar._

_"Olá, minha mamãe favorita."- ela diz e eu sorrio para ela, sua voz não esta cansada e ela em nenhum momento toma folego para falar. – "Como ela está? Cadê ela?"- ela pergunta._

_"Ela está com Ruby."_

_"Vá buscar ela."_

_"Você se lembra de algo, Emma?"_

_"Lembro-me de ter desmaiado na mesa de parto e de ter acordado aqui."- ela diz. Eu descubro então que ela na tem consciência alguma dos dias em que passou "morta"._

_Acontece que assim que eu sai do hospital com a Amy, Emma voltou a vida milagrosamente. Na verdade Whale já esperava por isso e ela não estava no necrotério como eu imaginava e sim nesse quarto o tempo todo, sendo monitorada pela equipe de Whale. Segundo ele, apesar de seu coração ter parado, todos seus órgãos permaneceram intactos. Era como se ainda existisse vida nele, apesar de tudo ir contra essa afirmação. Rumple tinha ligado para Whale e avisou a ele para que não liberasse o corpo de Emma e foi o que o doutor fez._

_Uma vez Amy longe do hospital, o corpo de Emma se recuperou em poucas horas, como se nada tivesse acontecido a ela._

_Eu tentei explicar para ela, o mesmo que Rumple me explicou, mas ela não pareceu aceitar._

_"Você tem noção do que você está me dizendo, Regina?! Você esta me dizendo que eu não posso ficar perto da nossa filha! Da filha que eu esperei tanto para pegar no colo e que imaginei todo o futuro e que eu amo mais que qualquer coisa nessa vida! Isso não pode ser verdade!"_

_Mas era._

_Pois trouxemos a criança para ela e assim que Ruby atravessou a porta do quarto e caminhou em direção à cama de Emma, ela começou a se sentir mal, começou a sentir-se fraca. Ela tentava resistir ao máximo, mas era obvio o efeito que a criança tinha nela. Ruby a levou de volta e eu fiquei com uma Emma completamente devastada em meu colo. Ela pôde ver Amy apenas por conversa de vídeo pela web-cam, e isso não era o bastante pra ela. Era clara sua necessidade de ter a filha nos braços, eu tinha essa mesma necessidade. Pois eu imaginei minha vida inteira ao lado dessa mulher e quando descobrimos que teríamos um bebê, todos nossos planos mudaram. Porque Amy passou a fazer parte de todos eles._

_Agora onde Amy se encaixava nessa historia? Onde Emma se encaixava?_

_Uma não podia ficar junto da outra. E eu teria que abrir mão de uma delas. E era obvia qual seria a minha escolha, pois Emma faria o mesmo._

_–x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

"Entra."- eu disse a Emma, ela olhou para a entrada da minha casa, que ela já não mais considerava dela e fez que não com a cabeça. – "Eles não estão aqui." – continuei.

"Não é a presença deles que me impede de querer entrar e sim que eu sei que uma vez ai dentro eu não vou querer mais sair, Regina."- ela me responde. –"É melhor assim, nós estamos vivendo dessa forma há 5 anos. Cada um em seu canto... é mais fácil."

"Pra quem?"- eu pergunto e ela não responde. – "Entra."- eu insisto.

E ela parece pensar a respeito, olha para a mansão e depois para mim e eu estendo a ela minha mão, e juntas nos entramos na casa que um dia ela chamou de sua.

Desde o dia em que Amy nasceu Emma nunca voltou ali. Ela caminhou por entre o corredor do primeiro andar e eu vi que ela se emocionava, vendo que agora as únicas coisas que mudaram foi o fato de que por toda casa tinha fotos de Amy. Ela pegou um dos porta-retratos, passou a mão pela fotografia e abraçou a foto em seu corpo.

"Tem ideia do quanto eu queria toca-la? Pelo menos mais uma vez..."- ela diz, enxugando as lagrimas do rosto, eu coloco então o cachorro no chão e me aproximo dela, a trazendo para mim e a envolvendo em um abraço. Sei o quanto Amy sentiu falta de Emma ao longo desses anos, sei o quanto ela sofreu por saber que não podia se aproximar da mãe. E imagino também a dor de Emma por não ter em seus braços uma criança que ela tanto desejou.

Cancelei a reunião e passei o resto da manha com Emma ali, liguei para Snow e pedi para que ela ficasse com as crianças e só viesse à noite com elas. De modo que tínhamos a casa só pra gente, mas Emma quis ficar apenas no quarto de Amy, decorando cada detalhe que havia ali.

Fiquei sentada na cama de Amy, vendo Emma se apaixonar por todos os brinquedos da menina e sorrir a cada vestido que ela descobria no guarda roupa da nossa princesa. Eventualmente ela olha para o relógio e diz que tem que ir embora.

"Ainda temos muito tempo."- eu digo a ela. – "E você já me fez cancelar uma reunião, fica mais um pouco."- digo me aproximando dela. – "Você nem foi ver nosso quarto, não sente saudades dele?"- pergunto, a fazendo rir.

"Sinto muita saudade sim, muita mesmo. Sinto muita falta também de ser o motivo pelo qual você cancelava reuniões."- ela diz, e coloca seus braços envolta do meu pescoço, eu encosto minha testa na dela e aproximo minha boca na sua, fazendo questão de morder de leve seu lábio inferior, antes de tomar sua boca completamente para mim. Passo minha mão em seus cabelos e envolvo meus dedos em seus fios loiros, com a outra mão eu levo em direção a sua barriga e esse toque a assusta, ela então quebra o beijo e se afasta.

"Não podemos fazer isso."- ela diz. – "Eu..."

"Você tem medo. Medo de acontecer tudo de novo."- eu digo, e ela responde que sim com a cabeça.

"Por favor, não tenha."- eu digo me aproximando dela novamente, e colocando minha mão em sua cintura e a puxando totalmente pra mim, de modo a deixar nenhum espaço entre nossos corpos. Levo minha mão ate seu pescoço e trago seu rosto para mais perto do meu, acariciando-o com as costas da mão, ela fecha os olhos em resposta. E então novamente eu trago sua boca para a minha.

Ela se permite perder nesses beijos, permite que nossas línguas se encontrem e que minha mão caminhe por debaixo de sua blusa e desça em direção a sua calça. Desabotoou sua calça e espero que ela deixe que eu continue, suas mãos então me tomam pelo pescoço e nosso beijos se tornam mais intensos e mais cheios de desejo. Quando percebo que ela já está mais a vontade, levo minha mão por dentro de sua calça, passando meus dedos por cima de sua calcinha e massageando-a lentamente, fazendo-a soltar pequenos gemidos. Novamente ela me impede e dessa vez é porque ela segura minha mão e me leva em direção ao meu quarto. **_Nosso quarto_.** Ela nem perde tempo olhando ao redor, ela apenas se preocupa em tirar minha roupa e de joga-la ao chão, só se preocupa em sentir o gosto da minha pele, de me tirar o folego e de me arrancar todos os gemidos possíveis. Eu a levei em direção à cama, onde ela se deitou de costas, permitindo que eu ficasse por cima dela.

Tirei cada peça de sua roupa, deixando-a completamente nua e já fazia tanto tempo que eu não tinha aquele corpo no meu, que fazia parecer que era nossa primeira vez novamente. Eu podia sentir o quanto ela estava nervosa, o quanto ela estava com medo, ainda assim ela me deixou ir ate o final, ainda assim ela fez amor comigo o resto da tarde, e se permitiu adormecer e meu colo, completamente nua. Só teríamos algumas horas juntas, mas era o bastante para matar um pouco a saudade e para aumentar mais o desejo que nós duas tínhamos uma pela outra.

Eu não dormi, porém, e abracei o corpo de Emma contra o meu o máximo que pude, tentando deixar o mínimo de distância entre a gente. Não havia nem um pedaço de pano fazendo barreira entre nossos corpos, eu acaricio seu rosto com as costas dos dedos, descendo pela sua bochecha ate seus lábios. A apesar de tudo o que nós passamos nos últimos anos, durante essas poucas horas não houve distancia alguma que fosse capaz de nos manter separadas.

E talvez estivéssemos perto de quebrar essa distancia de uma vez por todas.


	5. Momentos

**N/A.:** A todos que estão lendo essa fic, muito obrigada...

Letya, muito obrigada por compartilhar sua historia. Mexeu comigo de tal forma, que confesso que não consegui ler até o final e tive que pedir a minha irmã para ler para mim. Não consigo nem me imaginar nessa situação, não te conheço, mas desejo todas as coisas boa nesse mundo para você. Fico muito feliz em saber que você se dá bem com a sua madrasta. Desejo toda a felicidade do mundo para sua família, cuida bem deles e da sua irmãzinha. Sei que a memoria da sua mãe continua viva dentro de você e esse tipo de coisa o tempo não apaga.

Um beijo enorme e obrigada pelo comentário.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Momentos**

Passo os dedos por entre seus cabelos loiros enquanto ela dorme e no mesmo instante toda nossa vida passa diante dos meus olhos. Como se ela fosse um livro de memorias escrito em _braile e _seus fios de cabelos linhas de nossa historia juntas que meus dedos eram capazes de traduzir. Inclino-me em sua direção e nossos lábios se encontram, ela então abre os olhos e sorri pra mim.

"Oi."- ela diz ainda sonolenta e eu não respondo de volta, apenas levanto-me, ficando por cima dela e a beijo mais uma vez. Ela passa os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e permite que eu a beije por completo, deixando nossos corpos ainda despidos em contato um com o outro.

Como eu senti falta dela na nossa cama, eu poderia tê-la em qualquer outro lugar do mundo, mas nunca seria a mesma coisa. Foi nessa cama que nós tivemos nossa primeira vez, foi nessa cama onde concebemos Amy e teria sido nessa cama onde teríamos passado todos nossos dias juntas, se o destino não tivesse sido tão cruel.

"Como vai seu treinamento com Rumple?"- pergunto quebrando o beijo, ela suspira irritada e me puxa pra outro beijo, aparentemente eu tinha tocado em um assunto muito delicado. Dou um tempo para que ela se acalme e volto novamente no assunto, dessa vez ela não me ignora.

"Você sabe que eu estou indo bem, ele mesmo te disse isso mês passado. Assim como você sabe que ainda assim não funciona! Que ainda assim eu não consigo chegar perto da nossa filha."- e dizendo isso ela se mexe, fazendo com que eu saia de cima dela. Em seguida eu a vejo andar pelo quarto, pegando cada uma de suas roupas do chão.

"Emma..."- eu digo, indo em sua direção, mas não sou rápida o bastante, ela simplesmente pega suas roupas e entra no banheiro.

Sei o quanto foi difícil esses anos pra ela, sei como ela sente falta de nossa filha e sei que apesar de todos os telefonemas e conversas por vídeo a saudade só aumenta. Não esta sendo fácil para mim também, pois agora que Amy entende melhor as coisas ela me questiona mais. Eu expliquei para ela a historia e talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia, pois depois disso ela começou a se culpar pela ausência da mãe. Passou a ser uma criança mais triste e a cada dia que passava eu percebia que a menina doce e alegre de dois anos atrás ia se tornando deprimida. E eu já não sabia mais o que fazer.

"Ela vai adorar o cachorro."- eu digo assim que entro no banheiro, pegando um robe que está pendurado e o vestindo.

"É claro que ela vai."- Emma responde, e eu fico observando ela dentro do box, vendo a agua descer por todo o seu corpo. – "Ruby que escolheu. E em falar nisso eu preciso levar o carro dela de volta, então pare de fazer com que eu perca tempo e traga seu corpo para dentro desse box."- ela diz e é inevitável não dar risada com suas crises de humor. No mesmo instante jogo meu robe no chão e entro no box com a loira. Porque afinal é assim que a gente comemora quando cancelamos uma reunião.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Eu queria ver o rostinho dela quando visse o cachorro pela primeira vez."- Emma disse, colocando uma vasilha de agua no chão para o pequeno cachorrinho preto que ignorou o gesto e saiu correndo pela cozinha.

"Então fica."- eu digo a ela. Ela me encara, encostando-se a pia da cozinha e revira os olhos antes de começar a falar, mas eu a impeço. – "Quanto tempo faz que você não tenta?"- eu digo, me aproximando dela e a encostando entre a pia.

"Uma pouco mais de um mês."- ela responde.

"Muita coisa pode mudar em um mês. Talvez você esteja mais forte."

"E se eu não estiver?" – ela me pergunta e eu prefiro não responder e simplesmente a beijo, quando me afasto ela tem um sorriso no rosto, ela olha novamente para o cachorro e depois novamente para mim. – "Eu realmente quero ver a reação dela."- ela continua e em seguida eu a vejo correr atrás do cachorro que agora comia o tapete da sala.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Passamos o resto da tarde no quarto de Amy, deitadas na cama estreita da nossa pequena. Mal cabíamos juntas, mas ainda assim parecia o melhor lugar para se está. Tudo ali tinha a cara de Amy, tudo ali tinha o seu cheiro, suas cores e aquela alegria que ela sempre mantinha apesar de tudo. Era o melhor cômodo da cama, até Emma que não morava mais ali sabia disso.

"Só faltava ela aqui com a gente."- Emma disse olhando para mim, eu concordei e dei um breve beijo em seus lábios e então voltei a atenção para o filhote que agora destruía um dos brinquedos de Amy.

"Ruby escolheu esse filhote se baseando em que, hein?"- perguntei e riu, se preparou para responder, mas nunca o fez, no mesmo instante a campainha foi tocada. Ela se levantou me dando espaço para que eu saísse da cama e eu caminhei em direção à porta. Antes eu me virei e encarei Emma que agora tinha o filhote em suas mãos.

"Vai dar tudo certo, Emma."- eu digo, mas sinto que ela esta tão nervosa quanto eu.

Desço as escadas rapidamente e chego a tempo de ouvir a vozinha de Amy do outro lado da porta que dizia: _"Deixa eu apertar só mais uma vez, Vovô!"_ – e em seguida eu escuto a campainha tocar sem parar, abro a porta e me deparo com Amy no colo de David, com um dos dedinhos na campainha.

"Eu já atendi, Amy."- digo a ela, ela sorri e se joga em meus braços.

"Fiquei com medo de você demorar muito e meu bolo derreter, mamãe."

"Não se preocupe, meu amor. Seu bolo ainda está na geladeira."- digo entrando com ela nos braços, sendo acompanhada por Snow e David. – "Ela falou desse bolo o dia todo, não foi?"

"Só parou de falar quando eu entreguei a ela meu presente."- disse David.

"Ah, é? E o que ganhou do vovô, querida?"- eu pergunto a colocando no chão e me abaixando a altura dela.

"Uma espada!"- ela me diz dando um pulo de alegria.

"Ah, que legal, não é mesmo?"- digo olhando pra David que tem um sorriso estupidamente enorme no rosto. Às vezes eu acho que eu babo muito minha filha, então eu me lembro de David e então me acalmo. Porque é só isso o que ele sabe fazer: babar minha filha. Mas não o culpo.

"É uma espada de brinquedo, Regina. Não se preocupe." – diz Snow.

"É de brinquedo sim."- Amy diz concordando com a avó. – "Mas Henry disse que se eu treinar muito com a de brinquedo, um dia eu vou poder usar uma de verdade."

"Ainda tem muito tempo pra isso, querida."- eu digo passando as mãos em seus cabelos.

"Mas a senhora vai deixar, não é? Porque eu sei que não é coisa de menina sair por ai com espadas, mas mãezinha Emma sabe usar uma espada muito bem e eu queria muito aprender também."

"É claro que eu deixo e eu mesma te dou uma espada de verdade, assim que você tiver idade e força pra segurar uma, combinado?"- digo a ela e a menina começa a pular de felicidade em direção a sala.

Levanto-me do chão e olho para a Snow e questiono a presença de Henry.

"Eu pedi para que ele fosse buscar Ruby, Belle e Granny, porque Ruby está sem o carro dela. Mas ele já vem. Alias, Regina... O carro de Ruby está lá fora e ela estava com Emma hoje de manha. Ela ainda está por aqui?"- Snow me pergunta, eu respondo que sim e Snow balança a cabeça em desaprovação.

"Regina, você sabe que não deve forçar esses encontros."

"Eu sei, Snow. Eu sei muito bem, mas por Deus é aniversario dela e eu sei o quanto Emma quer estar presente."

"E espero que você saiba o quanto isso tem de impacto em Amy."

"Eu também sei disso, Snow."

"Sabe o que eu ganhei também, mamãe?"- diz Amy correndo em nossa direção.

"Bem, vamos ver... Ganhou um vestido de princesa, uma tiara de princesa... Uma espada que não é bem de princesa-"

"É sim, mamãe! É de madeira, mas eu botei um pouco de _glitter_ e a senhora já foi uma princesa antes de ser rainha, então você sabe melhor que ninguém que _glitter _é coisa de princesa!" – ela me responde gesticulando e fazendo caras e bocas como se falasse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. Todos riram e então eu continuo.

"Ah desculpa, minha princesa... Então vamos pensar você ganhou um vestido de princesa, uma tiara de princesa, uma espada de princesa o que será que falta então? Um castelo?!"- pergunto fazendo cara de espanto, ela ri e balança a cabeça.

"Não, mamãe. Não cabe um castelo em um estabulo!"

"Ah, meu Deus, vocês deram um cavalo a ela?"- digo olhando para David e Snow.

"Desculpa, Regina. David não conseguiu se conter e acredite, ele também compraria um castelo se pudesse."

"Não precisam se desculpar."- digo puxando Amy pra mim. – "São presentes incríveis. Não são, Amy?"

"São sim, eu adorei." – ela responde se virando para mim novamente. – "E meu cartão?!"

"Seu cartão esta lá em cima, por que você não vai lá buscar?"- eu pergunto e no mesmo instante eu a vejo correndo pelas escadas segurando a tiara na cabeça para não cair. Viro-me para Snow e a encaro por alguns segundos. – "Apena deseje que tudo dê certo, pode ser?"- pergunto a ela, ela faz que sim com a cabeça e eu subo as escadas atrás de Amy.

Chego ao primeiro andar a tempo de ver a Amy parada em frente à porta do seu quarto, me aproximo dela e acompanho seu olhar fixo em Emma, que está em pé no meio do quarto com o filhote nas mãos.

"Oi, querida. Feliz Aniversário."- Emma diz e eu vejo que ela está se segurando para não chorar. Amy por sua vez não disse nada, eu passo por ela e caminho em direção a Emma, ficando ao seu lado.

"Fala com a sua mãe, meu anjo."- digo a ela e passo meu braço em volta do corpo de Emma e quando meu braço toca em seu corpo eu sinto então ela e apoiando em mim. Ela estava começando a se sentir fraca.

"Oi, mãezinha. Obrigada."- Ela diz em um sorriso e ajeita a tiara de princesa na cabeça. Ela permanece onde está, parada na porta de seu quarto, não dá nenhum passo a frente e não tira os olhos de Emma.

"Você está linda com essa tiara, sabia?"- Emma diz a ela, Amy sorri e toca novamente na sua cabeça.

"E esse cachorro?"- ela pergunta.

"Esse cachorro é o seu presente, meu amor. Por que não vem busca-lo?"

Amy não responde e eu sinto Emma se esforçando cada vez mais para ficar em pé, a ajudo então a se ajoelhar no chão, e em nenhum momento ela demonstra que esta se esforçando para respirar. Ela solta o cachorro e Amy o observa andar pelo quarto, mas em nenhum momento vai atrás dele.

"É um presente incrível."- Amy diz. – "É um menino?"

"É sim."- Emma responde e faz uma pausa enorme para recuperar o folego.

"Emma, tá tudo bem?"- eu pergunto em um sussurro, me encontro ajoelhada ao seu lado e ainda a seguro pela cintura. Ela nunca havia conseguido ficar tão próxima de Amy e estava se esforçando demais para manter esse contato.

"Eu estou bem."- ela me responde, mas não estava. – "Por que você não vem dá um abraço na mamãe?"- Emma continua e estende os braços para que Amy vá até ela. Mas Amy apenas balança a cabeça e leva a mãozinha ao olho.

"Eu te machuco, mãezinha."- ela começa a dizer com uma voz chorosa. – "Eu gostei muito do cachorrinho, mas eu não posso te agradecer com um abraço. Porque se eu fizer isso... Se eu fizer isso você não acordar mais. E eu não quero que você durma pra sempre, mãezinha."- ela para então e dá um passo pra trás e agora leva as duas mãozinhas no rosto e eu vejo que ela começa a chorar.

"Tá tudo bem com ela, querida. Não precisa chorar."

"Não tá não."- Amy começa a dizer, a voz agora chorosa. – "Primeiro começa assim, ela fica fraca, não consegue controlar o próprio corpo e então ela cai."- ela continua, sem conseguir controlar o choro e dá mais um passo pra trás. – "E então ela não consegue mais respirar e ela se esforçar tanto pra isso."- para novamente e nesse instante eu vejo Snow e David se aproximarem dela. –"Mas o ar não entra e então se eu não for embora e se ela se esforçar mais, vai chegar um tempo em que ela desmaia e então... Eu te amo, mãezinha. Mas eu não posso fazer isso com você."- e dizendo isso nós a vemos correr e a ouvimos descer pelas escadas, depois de alguns segundos era como se todo o ar fosse devolvido a Emma. Ela apoia as mãos no chão e começa a tossir descontroladamente.

"Emma, você está bem?"- pergunto a ela, mas não preciso da resposta. Ela se vira pra mim e me abraça e eu deixo que ela chore em meu ombro. Ela não merecia isso, ela não merecia toda essa dor, eu já nem sabia mais o que dizer.

"Vai ficar com ela, Regina." – ela me diz. – "Por favor, vá atrás dela."- e afasto-me um pouco dela a ponto de ver seus olhos cheios de lágrimas e seco seu rosto com a palma das mãos. Ela segura minhas mãos e as afasta de seu rosto. – "Não sou eu quem precisa de você essa noite, Regina."

"Também não é de mim quem ela precisa, Emma."

"Mas terá que ser você por enquanto. Ela é tudo o que sobrou da gente, não deixe que ela se quebre tão facilmente."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Encontrei Amy no quintal, sentada em seu balanço, ela tinha o olhar baixo e se virou para me ver quando ouviu meus passos.

"Tá tudo bem com você?"- pergunto a ela, se ajoelhando a sua frente.

"Sabia que Arthur da minha sala não pode comer pasta de amendoim?"

"Não, meu anjo. Eu não sabia."

"Se ele come, ele vai parar no hospital. Vovó disse que ele é alérgico. Que a pasta de amendoim é letal pra ele. Sabe o que letal significa?"

"Sei sim, querida."

"É o que eu sou pra mãezinha. Eu sou letal."

"Não, querida. Você não é."

"E o que eu sou?"

"Você é uma criança muito especial, existe algo dentro de você que nenhuma outra criança tem."

"Mas isso machuca a mãezinha. Por quê?"

"Eu não sei, meu amor. Mas você não é letal para ela. Nunca será. Sabe, as pessoas não acreditavam muito no que eu sentia pela sua mãe e isso machucou muito a gente no começo. E mesmo todos sendo contra nós duas, ainda assim nós fomos capazes de te trazer ao mundo. Sabe o quanto isso faz com que você seja a criança mais incrível desse mundo?"- eu pergunto a ela e a vejo balançar a cabeça algumas vezes. – "Nem sempre houve luz em mim, meu amor. Eu nem sempre fui boa."

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Quero dizer que havia escuridão em mim e sua mãezinha apareceu, com toda a luz que ela tinha, isso de certo modo me iluminou. E acho que eu fiz o mesmo com ela." – eu disse e ela sorriu.

"Mãezinha se tornou luz graças à escuridão e sua escuridão se tornou luz graças a luz que ela tinha." – ela sorriu e olhou para o céu negro, cheio de estrelas eu acompanhei seu olhar. – "Sabe o que vocês são, mamãe?"- ela me perguntou, olhando para mim.

"O que nós somos?"

"Você mamãe é _forecente_."- ela diz me fazendo rir.

"Fluorescente, meu amor."- eu a corrijo.

"Isso ai, mamãe. Você é isso ai e mãezinha é fosforescente igual as estrelinhas do meu quarto que brilham no escuro."

"Sendo assim você é os dois, meu amor."- e dizendo isso ela se joga em meus braços e eu abraço minha menininha o mais forte que posso. Minha menininha que conseguia ser minha luz, quase um farol, que me guiava para fora de toda essa loucura e solidão.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Conseguimos comemorar o aniversario de Amy sem que ela chorasse mais uma vez essa noite, muito pelo contrario ela estava muito satisfeita com todos ali e acho que o cachorro ajudou a deixa-la mais distraída. Ela não deu muita bola pro smartphone quando eu dei a ela, mas agora ela usava o aparelho como se entendesse de todas as funções.

"Eu gostei muito do cartão, mamãe. Mas esse celular é muito mais maneiro."- ela me diz. –"Esse aplicativo aqui é muito legal, porque você pode mandar vídeo pras pessoas, mamãe." – ela disse quando eu a coloquei na cama e agora penteava seus cabelos. – "Eu vou poder mandar vídeo pra mãezinha o dia inteiro, não vou?"

"É claro que vai, meu amor."- respondo, terminando de pentear seus cabelos. Dou um beijo nela e tiro o cachorrinho de sua cama que ela nomeou de Totó. – "Veja só, o numero dela já está registrado, então é só você apertar esse botão e depois o numero 1, ai vai direto pro telefone dela. E esse aplicativo aqui, você pode ver sua mãezinha enquanto fala com ela, não é legal?"

"Eu quero falar com ela agora!"- ela diz sentando-se sobre os joelhos e se aproximando de mim enquanto eu ligo para Emma. Esperamos alguns segundos e então nós vemos Emma na tela do celular. – "Oi, mãezinha!"- Amy diz animada e beija a tela do celular e eu me derreto toda com essa cena.

"_Oi, meu anjinho."-_ ela responde e faz o mesmo gesto.

"Agora você, mamãe."- ela me diz e eu beijo a tela do celular também, recebendo um beijo de Emma do outro lado. – "Como você tá, mãezinha?"- Amy pergunta a ela, se encostando em meu corpo e nós duas ficamos vendo a tela do celular. Só Deus sabe o quando eu queria que ela estivesse aqui conosco.

"_Eu estou bem, querida."_

"Eu te machuquei muito?"

"_Não me machucou nada, nem um pouquinho."_

"Um dia, mãezinha, eu vou poder te abraçar e eu vou poder sentar no seu colo e nós vamos ler um livro no escuro, com minhas estrelinhas iluminando tudo."

"_Nós vamos sim, querida, nós vamos ler todos os livros do mundo. Então é melhor comprar mais estrelinhas, tá certo? E seu cachorrinho?"_

"Ele tá muito bem! Ele se chama Totó e Ruby disse que ele adorou o nome que eu dei!"

"_Aposto que adorou mesmo. Agora você é a Dorothy dele, meu amor, então cuide bem dele, ok?"_

"Vou cuidar sim."- Amy responde. - "Mãezinha a senhora tá na rua?"- ela pergunta quando vê Emma passando por uma arvore.

"_Ah, na verdade, estou sim. Sabe onde eu estou?"-_ ela diz e gira o celular para a janela de Amy. No mesmo instante a pequena corre em direção à janela e eu vou atrás dela, abro a janela e podemos ver Emma em pé na grama. Ela não estava sozinha, vários garotos estão com ela, montando instrumentos no meu gramado.

"O que é isso, Emma?"- eu pergunto ao telefone.

"_Isso sou eu, sendo o mais brega possível. Mas não se preocupe, Rainha, essa musica não é pra você."-_ ela me diz e em seguida desliga o celular. Reconheço alguns dos rostos ali, eram todos amigos de Henry.

"Ela vai cantar, mamãe?"- Amy me pergunta quase não se contendo de alegria. Não chego a responder, em seguida vejo Emma se aproximar do microfone. Os garotos já estavam todos apostos com seus instrumentos.

"Essa é pra você, princesa." – Emma diz e se afasta do microfone, um dos garotos então toma o lugar do microfone e Emma caminha mais próximo da janela, com uma folha grande de cartolina nas mãos, ela se vira para os garotos e fala que esta pronta. Os garotos então começam a musica e Emma se vira para nos olhar na janela, nunca tinha visto Amy tão feliz quanto agora. Enquanto a musica toca, Emma estende um dos cartazes durante o refrão da musica e Amy pede então que o leia em voz alta.

"_**Se eu pudesse, eu irei aonde quer que você vá. Bem lá em cima ou lá embaixo. Irei aonde quer que você vá."-**_ eu leio para ela. E vejo mandar um beijo pra sua mãe. A musica continua e Emma mostra então outro cartaz: _**"**__**E talvez, eu descobrirei uma forma de trazer tudo de volta algum dia. Para observá-la, para guiá-la, através do mais escuro dos seus dias."**_ - A musica continua tocando e agora Emma dançava junto com a musica e Amy dançava também ao meu lado.

E eu não sou de dançar, mas vendo minhas duas garotas felizes, ou tentando parecer felizes, me dá vontade de me juntar a Emma. No mesmo instante Henry aparece no quarto e se junta a nós, vendo sua mãe dançando no jardim lá embaixo enquanto ela estende outra placa que dizia: _**"**__**Só agora eu sei o quanto a minha vida e o meu amor precisam permanecer. No seu coração e na sua mente, eu estarei com você por todo o tempo." –**_ A musica continua, o refrão se repete e Emma continua dançando para nós.

"Vai lá, mãe."- Henry diz. - "Eu fico com a pirralha essa noite."- ele me diz e eu olho pra Amy que ainda dança junto com sua mãe, mesmo distante.

"Tem certeza?"- pergunto um pouco aflita, ele faz que sim com a cabeça, eu do um beijo em Amy e depois nele e corro até o jardim, chegando a tempo de ouvir a ultima parte da musica, me aproximo de Emma que ainda dança e ela para no mesmo instante que me vê.

"Sei que você dança." – Ela me diz. – "E sei que você deve está achando que a musica foi pra você, mas não foi."- ela diz me provocando eu não a respondo, apenas a puxo para um beijo, enquanto escuto um dos garotos da banda gritar pra Henry: _"Suas mães são muito gatas, cara!"_

Nós duas quebramos o beijo e tentamos segurar o riso.

"Tudo bem, garotos. Obrigada pelo show, mas peguem suas coisas e vão embora agora." – eu digo e os garotos no mesmo instante começam a desmontar os instrumentos.

"Muito obrigada, meninos. Vocês foram incríveis."

"A gente é que agradece pelo showzinho no final!"- diz o mesmo garoto correndo pra rua quando eu o encaro.

"_Regina Mills_ ainda tem certo poder, acredito eu."- digo para Emma a fazendo rir, ela olha para nossos filhos que ainda nos observam da janela e passa seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

"Saiba que _**Regina **__**Mills-Swan**_ ainda tem todo o poder sobre mim, se é poder que você quer."

"Não é bem _poder_ que eu quero, Emma." – Digo a ela, beijando-a mais uma vez.

"E o que você quer, Regina?"- ela pergunta quebrando o beijo.

"Quero te levar a um lugar aonde eu posso te mostrar que eu sei sim dançar."

"Ah sabe, é? Porque eu jurava que os únicos movimentos que você conhecia eram movimentos na _horizontal."_

"Na verdade eram desses movimentos que eu estava me referindo." – eu digo, ela se aproxima novamente de mim e me dá outro beijo e antes de pegar minha mão e me arrastar dali ela diz em meu ouvido:

"Bem, saiba que é desse tipo de movimento que eu gosto."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nós duas fomos para a casa que Emma tinha no centro da cidade, era uma casa pequena, tinha apenas dois quartos e um deles era de Henry que passava alguns dias com a sua mãe sempre que podia. Não que a gente precisasse de mais espaço que isso, só precisávamos mesmo era de uma cama e mais nada. Mal entramos no lugar e nossas roupas já foram ficando pelo caminho, ela não perdeu tempo quando chegamos ao quarto e simplesmente me jogou contra o colchão, também não perdeu tempo em tomar minha boca novamente e nem se preocupou e me dar alguns segundos para recuperar novamente o ar. Arrancou as ultimas peças de roupa que ainda restavam em mim as jogando no chão, provavelmente eu teria que pegar algumas peças de roupa dela no dia seguinte. Não ligava pra isso no momento, só ligava agora em satisfazer a mulher que eu amo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Acordei no meio da madrugada, com Emma acordada ao meu lado, me virei para ela e pude vê-la sentada na cama com o notebook ligado.

"Por que não está deitada comigo?"- pergunto a ela, sentando e me aproximando dela, vendo então que ela estava assistindo Amy dormir no computador.

"Pedi para Henry ligar a webcam, queria que ela estivesse aqui com a gente."- ela diz e eu sinto que ela esta prestes a chorar. Pego o computador dela então, coloco-o do meu lado e trago Emma para perto de mim. Ela deita sobre o meu peito e ainda é possível ver Amy dormindo pela tela do notebook.

"Tem noção que a gente criou o ser humano mais lindo desse mundo?"- Emma diz.

"E a gente só precisou de alguns dedos." – Ela ri com a minha resposta e se aproxima mais de meu corpo, pegando no sono alguns minutos depois.

Quando acordamos na manha seguinte, olhamos para a tela do notebook e não se podia ver mais Amy na cama, a cama estava vazia, porem ela havia deixado um recadinho no chat para Emma: - _**"AMO VOCES 2"**_


	6. Concessão

_**N/A.:**_ Desculpa a todos pela demora, tive algumas coisinhas com as outras fics pra resolver, espero que gostem.

Letya, agradeço muito seus comentários, um beijo enorme.

NinaMakea, fico feliz que esteja gostando, agradeço de coração por comentar na fic, isso incentiva a continuar. Faz mesmo falta uma criança na serie, não é? Adoro crianças na TV *_* HAHAHA, deve ser um alivio mesmo pra quem está começado a ler agora ter os capítulos postados e não ficar com a duvida mor dos que começaram quanto tinha apenas os primeiros.

* * *

**Capitulo 6 – Concessão**

Encontrei Emma na cozinha tentando preparar o café, a abraço por trás lhe dando um beijo na base da nuca, ela então se vira e me dá um beijo demorado na boca.

"Minha mãe me ligou. Disse que está indo ficar com as crianças e que vai levar Amy pra escola. Então temos o resto da manha antes de você ir pra prefeitura e eu pra delegacia, o que acha?"- ela pergunta passando os braços em volta do meu pescoço e me arrancando outro beijo.

"O que eu acho?"- pergunto em um tom pensativo. – "Acho que a gente não devia perder tempo então fazendo o café e acho também que a gente devia "batizar" o seu box." - continuo e ela me beija novamente e desliga a cafeteira, me puxando logo em seguida pro banheiro. Vamos simplesmente deixando nossas roupas pelo caminho, mas não dá tempo de tirarmos tudo, de modo que agora ela me beija debaixo do chuveiro permitindo que a agua molhe o resto de nossas roupas. Beijo os seios dela por cima da camiseta molhada, arrancando dela um gemido baixo, ela então me puxa novamente e me dá um beijo demorado e eu tiro então sua camiseta, deixando sua pele completamente exposta pra mim. Não faço a mínima ideia do tempo que perdemos naquele "banho", só sei que quebramos aquele ultimo beijo e eu afasto do vidro do box. Ela esta completamente exausta e no final das contas nós duas acabamos tendo que tomar outro banho.

Um de verdade dessa vez.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ela ainda está terminando seu banho quando eu me encontro na frente do espelho do banheiro enrolada a uma toalha, vejo a imagem dela refletida no espelho e sorrio para ela, enquanto procuro por uma escova de dente extra que ela disse que tinha dentro do armário. Então encontro um frasco de remédio, o pego por um momento e analiso a data, vejo que o remédio foi prescrito há meses atrás, porem nem foi aberto.

"Emma."- eu digo, assim que ela sai do box e se enrola em uma toalha.

"O que foi?"

"Por que você não está tomando seus remédios?"- eu pergunto e ela abre a boca pra falar algo, mas simplesmente me ignora e sai do banheiro em direção ao seu quarto. Fico alguns segundos em silencio enquanto ela procura no guarda roupa um conjunto de roupa jogando em seguida para mim. – "Emma."- eu insisto e ela ainda me ignora, pega agora roupa pra ela e as coloca em silencio. – "Emma! Não me ignore, por favor!"

"Eu não preciso desses malditos remédios!" – ela me responde aos berros e me encara em silencio por alguns segundos. – "Eu não preciso me medicar e nem de terapia, ok? Eu estou bem, acredite." – ela continua, agora abaixando o tom de voz e eu me aproximo dela, colocando uma de minhas mãos em seu ombro.

"Emma, você sabe que não tem problema se precisar de ajuda. Eu sei o que você esta passando, não esta sendo fácil pra ninguém. Mas você não pode negar que você precisa de ajuda, os remédios foram prescritos pra você por isso."

"Eu não estou depressiva."- ela responde me fazendo se afastar dela e continua a colocar a roupa. - "Por deus, Regina! Você tem que parar de ouvir os outros e começar a me ouvir. Eu sei o que eu sinto e eu sei o que eu preciso e do que eu não preciso e eu não preciso daqueles remédios. Eu sei encarar a realidade. E se você quiser se apressar, vai ser ótimo, porque eu estou morrendo de fome."- e dizendo isso ela sai do quarto, eu termino de colocar minhas roupas e seguimos juntas a lanchonete da vovó.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ela já está há tanto tempo em silencio que chega a me dar nos nervos, ela esta encarando o cardápio da lanchonete e Ruby já está do nosso lado há alguns segundos esperando então que ela faça o pedido dela, já que eu já fiz o meu. Não quero apressa-la sei que ela esta fazendo isso pra evitar falar comigo e Ruby e eu já sabemos que ela vai acabar pedindo o chocolate quente e os waffles.

"Bem, eu vou querer o chocolate quente e os waffles."- ela diz por fim, devolvendo o cardápio a Ruby que sai rindo.

"Eu sei que ontem não foi totalmente um sucesso, mas você conseguiu chegar mais perto de Amy do que antes."- eu digo procurando pela mão dela, ela permite que eu a segure por alguns segundos e acaricia as costas da minha mão com o polegar.

"Não perto o bastante."- ela responde e eu percebo o quanto ela ficou chateada, não devia ter dito nada sobre os remédios sei que o assunto é delicado, sei que ela fica deprimida às vezes e sei que ela nega, mas queria que ela entendesse que eu não a julgo e que se eu me preocupo é porque eu quero ajuda-la, mas ainda assim ela prefere o isolamento e a essa altura às vezes eu não sei como lidar com ela.

"Quem sabe com mais algum tempo de treinamento com o Rumple?"- eu pergunto e ela revira os olhos e trás a mão de volta ao corpo.

"Quantos anos a mais?"- ela me pergunta irritada. – "Quer dizer, por deus, Regina, já faz cinco anos que ele vem me treinando e sinceramente eu não sei se existe mais o que ser treinada, eu posso controlar toda minha magia, eu sei que eu posso... Então porque insistir mais? Insistir mais até onde? E até quando?"

"Você quer desistir?"- pergunto confusa e eu vejo que ela se segura pra não chorar.

"Não é isso, Regina. É que-"

"Regina?!"- uma voz me chama e Emma então nunca termina de dizer, me viro pra voz que se aproxima da nossa mesa. Vinha de uma amiga, uma amiga antiga, Rapunzel. Eu olho pra Emma que encara a garota e me levanto para cumprimenta-la. – "Meu Deus, quanto tempo, não?"- diz ela animada me abraçando logo em seguida, ela segura no colo uma menininha, que aparenta ter no máximo uns oito meses.

"É, faz algum tempo."- eu respondo e olho para Emma que está fuzilando a garota com os olhos. – "Lembra-se de Emma, não é?"

"Claro que eu me lembro dela. A xerife que te prendeu aquela noite."- A garota responde e Emma a cumprimenta com um aceno, a garota ri em resposta e volta sua atenção para mim, faz uns 6 anos que eu não vejo Rapunzel e ultima vez que eu a vi as coisas não saíram bem como eu gostaria. Ela mudou muito deste então, deixou os cabelos loiros cresceram, usava roupas mais serias agora e aparentemente havia dado um rumo a sua vida, já que agora tinha uma filha.

"Eu não acredito que você teve uma filha."- eu digo, tocando na bochecha da bebê que ri.

"Pois é, acredita nisso?!"- A loira pergunta com um sorriso enorme no rosto, olhando pra bebê em seus braços. – "Terminei o ensino médio, sai da casa da minha mãe entrei na faculdade e aparentemente virei hetero na primeira festa! Mas ainda assim consegui ficar com conversível!"- ela diz se virando pra mim e rindo em seguida, me fazendo entender então que era ironia da parte dela. – "Ela não é minha."- ela continua, olhando então pra bebê. –"Sabe que a galera paga muito bem pra ficar com crianças e eu preciso de dinheiro já que minha mãe não me sustenta mais. Mas eu entendo engano, ela é muito linda, parece comigo!"- ela continua a dizer e da um beijo na bochecha da bebê irritando a menina.

"Crianças odeiam isso, devo te informar."- eu digo e então a loira de olhos azuis, olha pra Emma e depois pra mim e então continua a falar.

"É mesmo, vocês duas tiveram uma filha, não é?"- ela pergunta. – "Cadê ela? Alias, se precisar de uma babá, podem me chamar. Eu devo ter um cartão em algum lugar aqui."- ela continua a dizer e procura dentro de uma das duas bolsas que carregava, percebo então o quanto ela é atrapalhada e peço que então ela me entregue a criança. Ela faz isso e agora apoia a bolsa na mesa em que Emma ainda está e continuar a procurar o cartão.

"Ela é realmente muito adorável."- eu digo, olhando pra bebê que agora coloca uma de suas mãos em minha boca e eu finjo que vou mordê-la a menina ri novamente com o gesto e eu lembro então de Amy nessa idade. – "Que falta Amy pequenininha faz."- eu digo, beijando de leve a bochecha da menina e sentindo aquele perfume especial que os bebês têm.

"Vocês deviam fazer outro, então."- Rapunzel diz e então me entrega o cartão. – "E se você acha a bebê linda, devia ver a mãe dela. Caramba, ela é muito gata."- ela continua a dizer e chama novamente a bebê pros seus braços a menina se encolhe no meu colo.- "É logico que ela não vai querer ir! Até eu queria estar nos seus braços."- Rapunzel diz rindo em seguida, e eu acabo rindo também, quem não ri é Emma que agora eu noto que está morrendo de ódio, ela nem precisa falar nada, seu olhar diz tudo, no mesmo instante que eu a encaro ela se levanta da cadeira e vai embora pela portas do fundo.

"Desculpa, eu não sabia que ela era tão ciumenta assim."- Rapunzel diz pegando a menina de meus braços.

"Ela não é... É que, ela não está em um dia muito bom e sabe, ela não gosta muito de você."

"É claro que ela não gosta." – ela diz colocando agora as duas bolsas no ombro. – "Quer dizer, você quase foi minha no passado."

"Ah meu deus, eu nunca fui sua!"- eu digo enquanto vou atrás de Emma a tempo de ouvir ela me responder.

"Eu disse _**quase. **_Eu soube que vocês duas pertenciam uma a outra desde o primeiro momento que eu a vi colocando aquelas algemas em você." – ela diz por fim e eu balanço a cabeça, saindo em seguida da lanchonete onde encontro uma Emma enfurecida do lado de fora.

"Mas que merda foi aquela?"- ela me diz me dando um tapa de leve no ombro. – "Eu estava quase chamando um pastor pra casar vocês duas!"- ela responde aos berros, varias pessoas passam pela gente e ouve o que ela diz, mas eu prefiro não manda-la calar a boca.

"Você esta sendo um pouco exagerada, não acha?"- pergunto em um tom de voz normal, ela simplesmente para na minha frente e cruza os braços.

"Exagerada?! Eu?! Não acho exagero algum! Não sabendo o que vocês duas tiveram!"- ela diz irritada andando e eu a sigo, pegando-a pelo braço e a fazendo parar novamente.

"Você sabe que a gente não teve nada, Emma. Que saco, isso foi há muito tempo e não passou-"

"Mas teria passado, não é?"- ela diz ainda completamente exaltada. –"Deveria ter passado, você seria muito mais feliz com ela. Teria uma família normal, diferente do que nós temos!"

"Nós temos tudo, Emma!"

"Não! Nós não temos nada!"- ela diz apontando para mim e depois para ela mesma. – "Não é mesmo?! Quer dizer, você tem. Você teve tudo e eu fiquei com as sobras, com as fotos, com as chamadas de vídeo! Você ficou com tudo, pôde sentir tudo, o perfume que ela tinha quando bebê, os beijos e os carinhos... Você não faz ideia de como eu me senti vendo você segurar aquela criança, de como o sorriso que ela tirou de você me quebrou em tantas partes... E por deus, eu não queria sentir inveja, eu quero que você seja feliz, eu quero sim, eu sei disso. Mas por que isso tem que significar minha infelicidade?"- ela termina de dizer agora em prantos e eu já nem seguro minhas lagrimas também.

"Emma, você sabe o quanto eu não queria essa situação pra gente. Você sabe o quanto eu te amo e o quanto eu também sofro."

"Mas é diferente, Regina. Pra você é mais fácil. Eu sei que você estava ali comigo desde o começo, mas fui eu que senti a dor de não poder toca-la, fui eu que senti meus seios completamente carregados de leite e que só piorava quando eu pensava nela! E eu nunca deixei de pensar nela! Eu nunca vou deixar de pensar nela! E eu não quero desistir de vocês, eu não quero! Mas até quando, Regina?! Porque sinceramente eu estou cansada e eu não quero treinar mais, eu não preciso treinar mais, assim como eu não preciso dos antidepressivos ou da terapia com o Archie, assim como eu não preciso da sua piedade. Eu preciso dela! Só dela!"

"Emma, por favor, não faz isso com a gente, não faz isso comigo... Nós vamos dá um jeito."

"Não fazer isso com você?"- ela pergunta forçando um sorriso, mas eu sei que ela ainda esta com os nervos a flor da pele. – "O que eu estou fazendo com você, Regina?! Porque é você quem está fazendo isso! Alias, é você que fez isso! Tudo isso é culpa sua! Por causa daquela sua vingança maldita, você acabou com a minha vida!"- E agora então eu já nem a atrapalho, pois tudo que ela está dizendo é verdade, eu apenas me calo e deixo que ela desabafe, eu sinto as lágrimas escorrerem de meu rosto e eu vejo as lagrimas escorrerem do rosto dela. E se ela está me quebrando em cada frase é porque ela já esta há muito tempo mais quebrada do que eu. – "Você acabou com a felicidade dos meus pais, porque você simplesmente não conseguia aceitar que você não podia ser feliz e no processo você me tirou a felicidade e se você não existisse, Regina. Eu poderia ter sido feliz, eu poderia ter dito tudo."- ela termina de dizer e leva uma de suas mãos a testa e abre a boca pra dizer algo, mas não diz, ela já não precisava dizer mais nada. – "Eu preciso ir."- ela diz e me deixa onde esta, eu olho ao redor, para todas as pessoas ali em volta que ouviram o que ela disse, e sei que todos ali concordam com ela. Enxugo as minhas lagrimas e caminho então em direção ao meu carro, onde eu simplesmente desabo em lagrimas, não conseguindo conter toda a tristeza de saber que toda a infelicidade de Emma era minha culpa.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Totó não gostou muito de ficar sozinho aqui hoje. Eu posso leva-lo a escola amanha?"- Amy me pergunta quando me vê saindo do banheiro, ela já está de pijamas e com o carrinho de boneca ao seu lado, onde Totó está deitado e aparentemente odiando a brincadeira.

"Não, querida. Cachorros são cachorros e eu tenho certeza que ele vai odiar a ideia de ficar preso em uma sala, aqui ele tem o quintal."- respondo pra ela e salvo o cachorro das brincadeiras dela, ela me acompanha até a lavanderia onde eu prendo o cachorro, ela se despede dele e me acompanha novamente para o primeiro andar onde eu a coloco na cama.

"Vai me contar uma historia antes de dormir?"- ela me pergunta e eu estou tão exausta que cogito a ideia de dizer não a ela, mas não seria justo, faço que sim com a cabeça e ela se senta na cama completamente empolgada com a ideia.

"Qual você quer ouvir?"- eu pergunto e ela bota um dos dedinhos próximo à boca, e faz uma pose pensativa me fazendo rir, não resisto então a essa carinha a puxo pra mim, dando um beijo em sua bochecha. Ela então se joga no meu colo e se senta em minhas pernas, encostando o corpinho no meu, ela se inclina para me olhar e então me responde.

"Eu quero ouvir historia de verdade, eu sei que todas as historias são de verdade, mas eu quero ouvir uma que aconteceu com você!"

"Que tal a primeira vez que eu andei a cavalo?"- eu pergunto e ela balança a cabeça em negativa.

"Não parece muito interessante."- ela me responde eu a aperto contra meu corpo.

"Que absurdo, Amy! Foi um dia inesquecível!" – eu digo a ela a fazendo ri.

"Me conta algo sobre você e minha mãezinha. Sei lá, primeiro beijo!"- ela diz e se vira pra mim.

"Ah, eu acho que você é muito pequena pra esse tipo de historia."- eu respondo e ela revira os olhos e suspira.

"Isso acontece em todos os filmes, mamãe. Relaxa."

_Relaxa._

Ai meu Deus, o que eu estou criando?

"Por favor."- ela diz juntando as mãozinhas e fazendo uma carinha da qual eu não resisto.

"Tudo bem."- eu respondo e ela me abraça e me dá vários beijos no rosto, sentando-se novamente junto a mim.

"Quem beijou primeiro quem?"- ela me perguntou, me trazendo a memoria aquela noite e eu definitivamente não podia contar todos os detalhes, então eu omiti que eu estava sobre efeito do álcool. Ou que eu havia arrumado uma encrenca enorme no _Rabbit Hole_ junto com Rapunzel o foi por isso que eu fui parar na delegacia aquela noite. E era por isso que Emma e eu estávamos sozinhas naquela delegacia, apenas contei a historia do beijo, não acho que ela mereça saber sobre o passado da mãe dela. Pelo menos não essa parte.

"Eu estava com a sua mãe no trabalho dela. Já era tão tarde e estávamos tão cansadas e tivemos uma briga feia."

"Por quê?" – ela pergunta e eu penso rapidamente em uma meia verdade.

"Porque no começo, antes da gente namorar nós brigávamos por qualquer coisa."

"Entendo. Em filme é assim também."

Tenho que ver que tipo de filme essa menina está assistindo.

"E como foi? Quem beijou primeiro quem?"

"Eu a beijei." – eu respondo.

_Por trás de uma grade de uma cela,_ não disse essa parte.

"Sua mãe estava sendo histérica por algo irrelevante e eu queria que ela simplesmente se calasse."- eu continuo a dizer e ela ri dessa parte.

"E ela não ficou brava com você?"

"Ficou sim! Ficou muito brava!"- eu respondo e ela cai em uma gargalhada.

"Você devia ter beijado ela com mais carinho."- ela me responde.

"Devia, não é? Bem nosso segundo beijo foi melhor que aquele... Embora eu não me arrependa do primeiro."

"Me conta do segundo, então!"

"Que tal amanha?"- eu pergunto, já sabendo que ela vai insistir e eu vou acabar cedendo e é justamente o que ela faz, junta novamente as mãozinhas e quase que suplica. Eu reviro os olhos e olho pra ela que parece vibrar por ter me dobrado novamente. – "Era 4 de julho, fizeram uma festa na pensão da vovó e me convidaram... Eu não queria ir, mas Henry insistiu tanto que eu não conseguir dizer não."

"Eu aprendi com ele a te convencer!"- ela diz rindo e eu concordo que ela aprendeu direitinho.

"E eu lembro que dessa vez foi ela que me beijou e no momento que ela fez isso os fogos de artifícios tomaram aquele céu e parecia que na verdade eles estavam dentro da gente." – eu disse e ela sorriu para mim. – "Sabe, Amy, mamãe fez tanta coisa ruim no passado e às vezes eu acho que eu não merecia aquele beijo, ou que merecia sua mãe e vocês."

"E por que não mereceria? Você é a melhor mamãe do mundo."- ela responde tocando meu rosto.

"Mas eu queria também ser a melhor esposa do mundo, queria poder fazer sua mãe a mulher mais feliz do mundo, eu queria que ela sentisse todos os dias o que ela sentiu naquele nosso primeiro ou segundo beijo. Queria que ela não esquecesse o quanto eu amo e o quanto eu quero que ela seja feliz."

"Por que você não faz com que ela se lembre disso?" - ela me pergunta, colocando sua mãozinha em meu rosto.

"Como?"- eu a questiono.

"Com os fogos de artificio."- ela responde dando de ombros e eu rio, lembrando então desse dia, Leroy e os anões haviam simplesmente destruído todos os fogos e eu não contei a Amy, mas quando nós nos beijamos havia sim fogos de artificio no céu, mas havia sido nós que havíamos os criamos e não foram apenas beijos que rolaram aquela noite, porem eu também não podia entrar nesses detalhes com ela.

"Não é uma má ideia, Amy! Mas onde eu vou achar fogos de artificio essa hora da noite?"- e no momento que eu faço a pergunta ela fecha uma de suas mãozinhas e abre logo em seguida e uma bola de fogo surge em suas mãos, ela então joga essa bola de fogo no ar e seu quarto se ilumina com as faíscas de luz que saíram daquela bola. Eu a olho para ela ,incrédula, e simplesmente fico de boca aberta com o que vejo.

"Amy..."- eu digo, ela fica muito constrangida com a minha reação e rapidamente pede desculpas. – "Não foi uma coisa ruim, meu amor... É que eu não sabia que você podia fazer essas coisas."- continuo e ela da de ombros.

"Eu só pensei e fiz."- ela disse com um tom de voz tão assustado que me dá dó. – "Eu prometo que não farei de novo."- ela continua.

"Não, meu amor. Foi muito lindo e acho que você me deu uma ideia... Por que você não coloca suas botas, pega seu casaco e uma touca e espera a mamãe lá embaixo?"- eu pergunto e no mesmo instante ela se levanta da cama e corre em direção ao guarda roupa, eu então a deixo sozinha e vou pro meu quarto, pego meu casaco e procuro na minha bolsa pelo cartão que Rapunzel havia me dado, em seguida ligo pro numero e espero a loira atender.

"Rapunzel?"- pergunto assim que ela me atende.

"_Regina? Ai, meu deus, sabia que você ia me ligar, quer dizer, como resistir a mim, não é mesmo?"-_ ela pergunta, me fazendo revirar os olhos, percebendo então que a ela não havia mudado tanto assim. – _"Tá tudo bem? Ficou tudo bem entre você e Emma, eu não queria causar nenhum alvoroço, você sabe."_

"Sim, eu sei, mas você simplesmente é assim, não é? As coisas entre Emma e eu estão um pouco complicadas, por isso queria sua ajuda."

"_Oba! Eu adoro bancar a cupido!"_- Ela responde. – _"Quer dizer, é isso não é? Ou é sei lá... sexo a três?! Porque se for, Regina, você vai estar realizando um sonho da minha vida!"_- ela diz empolgada.

"Cala a boca, Rapunzel!"- eu digo, completamente constrangida e escuto ela ri do outro lado. – "Quero que você fique com a minha filha essa noite, na verdade também quero seu conversível emprestado."

"_Hm."_- ela diz pensativa. – _"Claro, quer dizer, eu cobro por hora e se rolar algo no conversível eu cobro a mais e quero que você o mande lavar depois."_- ela responde cheia de graça eu reviro os olhos novamente e então digo a ela para me encontrar na minha casa.

Não sei se meu plano vai dar muito certo, mas Amy está certa, eu tinha que fazer Emma se lembrar do porque ela precisava continuar lutando pela gente, eu precisava fazer com que ela se apaixonasse por mim novamente, precisava fazê-la se sentir como naquele 4 de julho.

Precisava simplesmente colocar fogo nesse nosso relacionamento.

Nem que fosse de artificio.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Toquei a campainha da casa dela e depois de alguns segundos de insistência ela então sai, me olha por alguns instantes e se prepara pra dizer algo, eu a impeço.

"Não me peça desculpas por hoje, se é isso que você vai falar."- eu digo, ela balança a cabeça algumas vezes antes de continuar.

"Eu lhe devo desculpas, milhares de desculpas. Eu não devia ter reagido daquela forma. Acho que foi ciúme."- ela me diz e me faz rir da resposta.

"Não foi ciúme."- eu digo a ela. – "O que você disse era o que você estava sentindo e me machuca muito saber como você se sente e pior saber que a culpa é toda minha."

"Regina, para, a culpa não é sua, eu amo o que eu tenho com você. Eu amo aquela criança e ela te faz feliz... Então de alguma forma, mesmo que isso me machuque, eu fico feliz pela sua felicidade. Eu só queria que doesse menos." – ela me responde e tenta sorrir, mas sei que por dentro ela está em lagrimas.

"Vem comigo."- eu digo, estendendo minha mão a ela, ela sorri e a pega e eu levo em direção à rua, onde o carro que peguei emprestado de Rapunzel nos espera. Era um conversível, o teto estava aberto, ela olha pro carro e depois pra mim, sei que ela reconhece de quem ele pertence, mas acho que ela não liga, então ela pula dentro do carro e eu a acompanho.

"Para aonde você vai me levar?"- ela pergunta enquanto coloca o cinto.

"Pro passado."- eu respondo e ela ri.

"Alguma data em especial?"

"Que tal 4 de julho? Há 6 anos atrás?"- eu pergunto e vejo um sorriso enorme surgir no rosto dela, a puxo então para um beijo demorado e então me ajeito no assento e coloco também meu cinto e começo a dirigir pela rua da casa dela. Quando chego à esquina buzino então e Emma reclama por causa do horário, ignoro o que ela diz e continuo a buzinar ate que um carro que estava há alguns metros a nossa frente – o meu carro – começa a andar e eu diminuo a velocidade.

"O que foi?"- ela pergunta confusa e então eu aponto para o céu e ela segue para onde eu aponto e vê então fogos de artificio tomando todo o céu. – "De onde vem isso?"- ela pergunta sorrindo.

"Do carro a nossa frente."- eu respondo e ela então olha e vê que da janela do banco de trás sai bolas de fogo que tomam conta do céu e explodem tornando então o céu completamente colorido, são de todas as cores e alguns deles até formam imagens.

"Isso é incrível."- ela diz olhando para o céu.

"E é Amy que está fazendo sozinha."- eu digo e ela me olha com certa perplexidade no olhar.

"Ela é incrível."- ela me diz, olhando para a figura de um dragão que surge no céu.

"Bem, ela é nossa filha." – E quando eu digo isso ela se inclina pra mim e me beija por alguns segundos.

Ela sorri e então pede para que pare o carro, já é tarde da noite e a rua esta deserta, eu buzino algumas vezes e Rapunzel então encosta o carro há alguns metros da gente. Emma então se encosta-se a mim e ficamos a observar o show de fogos que Amy prepara para a gente, depois de alguns minutos eles somem e eu recebo uma mensagem no celular dizendo que Amy está quase capotando de sono e eu respondo que ela pode leva-la para casa.

"Regina."- Emma me chama depois de alguns minutos em silencio e senta-se novamente na poltrona, me olhando agora. – "Você está certa quanto aos remédios e quanto a terapia e tudo mais, eu realmente preciso de ajuda... Mas eu andei pensando muito hoje e eu vejo que quanto mais a gente prolongar isso, mas nós vamos machuca-la. Porque, Regina, nós nunca vamos ficar juntas, não mais. E você merece ser feliz, com outra pessoa."

"Você está terminando comigo?!"- eu pergunto a interrompendo.

"Não! Não... pelo menos não nessa forma, eu estou lhe dando uma chance... Uma chance de ser feliz, uma chance de finalizar da melhor forma tudo o que nós tivemos. Por isso eu quero te pedir algo, nós nunca tivemos a chance de nos casar, de entrar numa igreja de trocar os votos... Eu quero isso agora, quero recuperar o que nós tivemos. Quero te ver em um vestido branco, segurando um buque de rosas, com véu e tudo mais, quero me vestir de branco também e não quero que você caminhe em minha direção ou que eu caminhe ate você, quero que nós duas caminhemos juntas. Quero te encontrar no meio do caminho. Quero que Henry te acompanhe e que meu pai me acompanhe e que Amy jogue pétalas de rosas no chão que pisaremos... Quero trocar os votos na frente da cidade inteira, quero as promessas de te amar na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza... E o até que a morte nos separe. Quero o _"Pode Beijar A Noiva"_ na frente de todos e quero as alianças com nossos nomes escritos... Quero sair com você de mãos dadas e receber a chuva de arroz e amarrar aquelas latinhas no meu fusca e te levar pra casa! Sim, tem que ser no meu fusca!" – ela diz quando eu tento interrompe-la, eu então enxugo as lagrimas que saem de seus olhos e ela continua. – "E eu não quero a Lua de Mel, eu só quero ter você na nossa cama. Quero fazer amor com você, dessa vez como minha esposa, não que você já não seja... E quero acordar do seu lado de madrugada e quero que você busque nossa filha ainda dormindo e a traga pra mim, e então eu quero abraça-la e dizer pra ela o quanto eu a amo e o quanto ela significou o mundo pra mim mesmo distantes uma da outra e eu quero beijar o rostinho dela, sentir o cheiro dos cabelos dela e segurar sua mão, pela primeira e pela ultima vez e eu sei que eu não vou sobreviver a isso, eu sei que meu coração vai parar e eu sei que vai doer... Mas é a única forma que eu conheço de parar essa dor."- ela termina de dizer e agora sou eu quem choro, eu não sei o que dizer, na verdade eu sei, eu quero suplicar para que ela não faça isso eu quero suplicar para que ela lute por nós.

"Emma, por favor, veja só o que você está me pedindo!"

"Eu só estou te pedindo que pare isso, Regina. Que pare essa dor que eu sinto. Que me deixe ir." – ela responde e eu sei o quanto ela está se esforçando pra dizer cada palavra, eu sei o quanto dói para ela ter que me pedir isso, mas me dói mais ouvir e me dói mais aceitar vê-la dessa forma.

"Não, Emma! Eu não posso te perder. Eu não posso deixar você ir, você não faz ideia do quanto eu estava perdida antes de você. Eu não quero me perder novamente. Por favor, diga que não quer isso, diga que quer lutar por nós duas."

"Eu não posso. Eu não posso dizer isso."

"Mas eu te amo."- eu respondo e já não tento mais enxugar minhas lagrimas.

Ela então me abraça e me beija por alguns instantes e eu sinto o gosto salgado de suas lagrimas e a digo novamente em um sussurro o quanto eu a amo, e ela me olha bem fundo nos olhos e apenas diz: - "Então ame mais uma vez."

* * *

_Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando. _


	7. Diferentes

**Capitulo 7 – Diferentes**

"Como você vai explicar a Amy que ela não tem um pai?"- Henry perguntou, enquanto me passava uma fralda descartável, eu penso em uma resposta enquanto coloco a fralda nela e em seguida seu macacão. Daqui a uma semana é dia dos pais e é por isso que ele entrou nesse assunto. Não sei bem o que responder a ele, o deixo segurar a irmãzinha que ainda vai completar um mês de idade e reflito sobre o que vou responder a ele. Bem, Emma e eu conversamos sobre isso, iriamos dizer a ela que ela tem duas mamães, assim como muitas crianças tem apenas uma mãe, ou dois papais e até mesmo só um pai. Mas a diferença era que Amy foi concebida por magia, não houve um doador ou algo do tipo, e diferente de Henry ela não tinha um pai na historia e nunca teria.

"Bem, Henry, acho que vamos ter que ser sinceros com todo o lance de magia e os contos de fadas. Eu espero que ela seja uma criança de mente aberta e com muita imaginação pra lidar com essas informações, mas acredito que o fato dela não ter pai não vai interferir muito na vida dela. Talvez não interfira em nada, veja você, sei que eu não fui uma mãe exemplar, mas você ficou bem, mesmo sem um pai na historia, não foi?"

"Foi sim, eu fiquei bem. É claro que eu iria gostar de ter um pai."- ele me diz balançando a irmãzinha que começa a colocar a mão na boca em sinal de fome. – "Na verdade eu ia gostar mais de ter duas mamães como tenho agora."- ele continua e olha pra mim sorrindo e então o sorriso desaparece, provavelmente porque ele lembrou que Amy não pode ter as duas mães por perto, ele então a entrega pra mim e eu caminho com ela em direção à cozinha pra preparar o leite dela.

"Mas sabe, mãe. Era muito triste pra mim quando comemorávamos o dia dos pais na escola e eu era o único garoto que não tinha um. Mas acho que pra Amy não vai ser tão complicado assim, quer dizer, ela tem o avô e no dia das mães ela vai poder comemorar em dobro!" - ele me diz, assim que eu coloco Amy no _bebê conforto_ em cima do balcão da cozinha, eu me inclino pra ele sobre o balcão e seguro sua mão por alguns instantes. Está sendo tão difícil pra ele ter Emma longe daqui, sei que ele quer ficar com ela, na verdade sei que ele quer que ela esteja aqui e ele fica tão dividido entre ficar comigo e a irmã e ficar com a mãe, então ele escolheu a gente, assim como eu escolhi Amy.

"Vai sim, meu amor. Ano que vem nós vamos comemorar duas vezes o dia das mães e duas vezes o dia dos pais, sei que sua mãe assim que estiver melhor vai começar o treinamento com Rumple e então em pouco tempo ela vai voltar pra casa, ok? Talvez ela até volte pra casa antes do dia dos pais, então podemos fazer alguma coisa aqui no domingo, o que acha?"

"Eu acho que vai ser muito legal."- Ele me responde e sorri para mim. – "Mas eu acho também que vocês duas são nossas mães e que não faz sentido comemorar o dia dos pais. Não é como se ela fosse a mãe de verdade e você fizesse o papel de pai, ou algo do tipo. Amy e eu temos duas mães e nós vamos ficar muito bem com isso." – ele continua e sorri pra mim e enquanto eu agradeço aos deuses por ter um filho incrível, solto então sua mão e caminho em direção ao fogão pra preparar a mamadeira de Amy. Já passou da hora dela mamar e ela está começando a ficar completamente irritada, Henry então se aproxima dela e começa a conversar com ela, mas não tem acordo com a menina e ela começa a chorar. Ele a pega do _bebê conforto_ e começa a andar com a irmã pela cozinha, ela agora chora a todos os pulmões e isso começa a deixar Henry bem irritado.

"Meu Deus, ela é igual a mamãe quando estava gravida!" – Henry diz balançando ela de um lado pro outro, a observação dele me faz rir, eu então pergunto a ele o que ele quer dizer com isso. – "Ela sempre estava feliz, a menos é claro que ela estivesse com fome ou com sono, ai ela ficava extremamente explosiva!"

"Ah, isso é verdade, mas ela estava gravida e bebês são assim mesmo, você vai ter que se acostumar."

"Eu consigo me acostumar, vai ser como ter um panda em casa."

"Um panda?!"- eu o questiono, indo em direção dele com a mamadeira pronta em mãos.

"É, pandas são assim."- ele me diz, me seguindo em direção à sala, onde eu sento no sofá com Amy nos braços e dou sua mamadeira, acalmando a menina logo em seguida. – "São extremamente fofos a menos é claro que estejam com fome e sono, ai são completamente imprevisíveis."

"Está dizendo que sua mãe era uma panda quando estava gravida?"- eu pergunto a ele o fazendo rir.

"De certo modo." – ele responde de volta. – "Vocês vão fazer de novo, não é?"- ele continua.

"De novo o que?"

"Vão fazer outro bebê quando mamãe voltar pra casa."

"Não sei querido, não acho que é algo que está passando em nossas mentes no momento..." – respondo a ele, ele faz que sim com a cabeça, mostrando que entendeu e então encosta sua cabeça em meu ombro, olhando sua irmãzinha mamar. – "E bem, você quer outro panda em casa?" – eu o questiono, beijando sua cabeça e ele ri com a pergunta e responde que sim.

"Mamãe era um panda legal apesar de tudo, mas acho que quando vocês decidirem ter um terceiro filho, acho que você deveria ser o panda da vez."- ele me responde olhando pra mim, e eu apenas sorrio para ele.

Não quero dizer a ele que eu já tentei ter um filho e que foi assim que eu descobri que não poderia gerar uma criança, acho que também se eu dissesse isso a ele, ele não acharia que isso era barreira suficiente para ainda assim não tentar. De qualquer forma é uma ideia, de qualquer forma Emma já havia tocado no assunto e confesso que desde então eu ando pensando a respeito. Mas agora meu foco é outro, eu só quero que Emma volte logo pra casa, sei que ela vai se esforçar muito pra isso, sei que Gold está disposto a ajudar, e eu confio que ela vai ter todo o controle de seu poder e que em breve eu vou ter minha _"panda" _de volta.

"Sabe o que devíamos fazer, Henry? Podemos comemorar outra coisa no dia dos pais... Eu sei que ela não vai se questionar sobre não ter um pai, sei que aos poucos ela vai entender que nossa família é diferente das outras e que duas mães é muito melhor que apenas uma, mas sei também que crianças não gostam de se sentirem excluídas, então a gente pode fazer algo diferente nessa data, o que acha?"

"Acho que a gente pode comemorar o _Dia do Panda_!" – ele diz morrendo de ri logo em seguida.

"Não acho uma má ideia, querido."- eu respondo de volta, achando toda essa historia de panda muito engraçada pra dizer a verdade.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No dia dos pais, Henry foi passar o dia na casa dos avôs com a mãe e eu fiquei em casa sozinha com Amy. Henry fez questão de comprar um presente pra David, não faço a menor ideia do que seja, e ele também comprou algo pra Emma e pra mim, embora eu tenha dito a ele que não havia necessidade alguma de fazer isso, ainda assim ele quis e me pediu que abrisse o presente apenas quando ele estivesse na casa dos avôs e que de lá ele conversaria comigo por chamada de vídeo. Concordei com a ideia, arrumei Amy para que Emma pudesse vê-la pela _webcam_ e esperei por Henry.

Ele havia deixado um pacote grande no meu quarto, era uma caixa embrulhada em papel azul com uma fita branca, confesso que estou me segurando para não abrir a caixa. Henry então aparece enfim na tela do notebook, Emma está do seu lado e no instante em que eu a vejo eu começo a chorar. Já faz alguns dias que eu não a vejo, só tenho tempo pra Amy e na verdade entramos em um consenso de que seria melhor essa distancia, ela acha mais fácil que eu não a veja e que me dedique somente a nossa filha, mas no fundo não é mais fácil pra nenhuma das duas, ainda assim eu não questionei sua decisão mesmo porque não havia outra forma de fazermos isso.

Ela está linda, não sei como ela faz isso, não sei como ela consegue ficar cada vez mais linda a cada dia que passa, não sei também como eu estou conseguindo ficar sem ela.

"Diz oi pra mamãe, Amy."- eu digo arrumando Amy em meus braços para que Emma possa vê-la melhor, e pego sua mãozinha e a faço acenar para a mãe dela, Emma se inclina do outro lado e eu a vejo sorrir, sei que ela está se segurando pra não chorar e sinto que seu sorriso está carregado de tristeza, mas ainda assim é o sorriso mais lindo daquele dia.

"_Aw, ela está ficando loirinha."_ – Emma diz, e eu aproximo mais Amy da câmera do notebook.

"Está sim! Mas acho que vai escurecer, Henry tinha os cabelos claros assim também." – eu respondo, e encosto o corpinho de Amy ao meu. Ela ainda é bem molinha, e eu a seguro com uma mão para que ela não caia para frente.

"_Ela é perfeita, Regina."-_ ela diz, com a voz se misturando ao choro que ela tenta controlar.

"É claro que ela é." – eu respondo. – "Ela é uma copia sua." – continuo, dou um beijo então na nossa princesa e Emma sorri com o gesto.

"_Abra seu presente, mãe!"-_ diz Henry e eu o vejo entregando um presente a Emma também, eu então coloco Amy em um travesseiro a minha frente e pego a caixa, abrindo-a logo em seguida. Eu começo a rir logo em seguida quando vejo o que tem dentro da caixa, olho para Henry na tela do computador, que está com um sorriso enorme no rosto e vejo que Emma está abrindo seu presente também.

"_O que isso significa?"_- vejo Emma perguntar assim que tira de dentro da caixa uma touca de tricô em formato de uma cabeça de panda. Henry então explica pra ela e em seguida eu a vejo colocar na cabeça a touca de panda. – _"Feliz dia do Panda."_ – Ela diz com um sorriso enorme no rosto e devo acrescentar que ela é a panda mais linda que exista nesse mundo. Eu então tiro da caixa o chapéu que Henry também comprou pra mim e o coloco na cabeça, Emma na mesma hora sorri e fazia tanto tempo que eu não a via sorrir dessa forma.

"Feliz dia do Panda!"- eu digo a ela também e tiro de dentro da caixa a touquinha que Henry também comprou para Amy e coloco na cabeça da pequena. Em seguida eu a levanto para que Emma possa vê-la e ela se derrete com a imagem da nossa princesa vestida de panda, e acho que agora estou dividida, não sei quem é mais perfeita, se ela é ou Emma.

As duas.

Com certeza as duas.

Minhas duas pandas mais lindas, e eu queria muito estar com Emma agora, queria muito poder beija-la, então eu beijo Amy no lugar dela, e Henry beija Emma no meu lugar. E então Henry sai e deixa nós duas sozinhas, quer dizer nós três.

"_Se importa se eu não falar nada?"_- Emma pergunta e eu faço que sim com a cabeça e os minutos seguintes ela fica em silencio, apenas observando Amy que agora tem uma das mãos na boca. Houve muitos momentos de silêncio como esse durante a gravidez dela, principalmente durante a noite, não porque não sabíamos o que dizer ou porque não tínhamos assunto, mas sim porque como agora, Amy sempre falava por nós duas. Emma sempre acordava no meio da noite, quando sentia que Amy estava completamente agitada em sua barriga, e se virava para mim e colocava então sua barriga bem próxima a minha e enquanto nossa filha se mexia. E então eu podia senti-la se mexer, e era como se eu fizesse parte dessa gravidez, passávamos o resto da noite assim, e eu sabia bem que aquela posição era desconfortável para Emma. Mas sabia também que ela queria muito que eu me sentisse como ela, então ela esquecia o desconforto e apenas passava o resto da noite assim comigo, até que Amy parasse se de mexer e então se virava para o lado e eu me encaixava junto a ela. E como eu sinto falta desses momentos, como eu sinto falta de sentir Emma ao meu lado e se saber o quanto ela estava feliz.

"_Regina."-_ Ela começa a dizer e então deixa de olhar para Amy e olha para mim agora. - _"Você sabe que vamos superar isso, não é? Que vamos ficar juntas em breve e que vamos poder compensar esse tempo que eu não pude ficar com vocês."_

"Eu sei que vamos, Emma."

"_E daqui a um tempo, quando Amy estiver maior, nós definitivamente vamos aumentar essa família de pandas."- _Ela completa e então fica em silencio novamente e Amy adormece em meu colo e sorri dormindo e acho que ela concorda que de fato deveríamos trazer outro _panda_ _magico _a esse mundo.


	8. Possível

**Capitulo 8 – Possível**

Ainda consigo sentir as lagrimas de Emma em minha roupa, e se eu fechar os olhos, eu ainda ouço aquela ultima frase dela ecoando em minha mente. Foi muito difícil ouvir aquele desabafo, foi mais difícil ainda vê-la quebrada em minha frente e não poder fazer nada. Não era de mim que ela precisava. Nunca foi. Não desde que Amy nasceu... Na verdade desde que ela surgiu em nossas vidas. Acho que desde o primeiro momento em que ela soube que estava gravida, todas suas prioridades mudaram e sua vida passou a girar em torno daquela criança em seu ventre.

E então o destino, cruel como sempre, destruiu todos nossos sonhos. E nós que tínhamos tantos planos para essa família que estávamos construindo, nos vemos então tentando diariamente reescrever nossa historia, juntando cada pedaço que sobrou dela. Eu sempre soube que era mais difícil pra ela, nunca neguei isso. Falar por vídeo, ou por telefone, sempre pareceu mais fácil, sempre pareceu menos cruel. Já que Amy quando pequena não entendia que não podia ficar perto da mãe, e sempre chorava quando a via, querendo seu colo, sempre se jogava em direção dela, sempre suplicava por um toque e Emma então sempre desabava... E então eu tinha que escolher qual das duas eu iria consolar.

E eu sempre escolhia Amy.

Assim com Emma, eu botei aquela criança como prioridade em minha vida, de modo que todo tempo que eu tinha eu dedicava totalmente a ela. Agora eu vejo as consequências dessa escolha, talvez se eu tivesse ficado mais ao lado de Emma eu teria notado então o quanto durante todos esses anos ela precisou de mim, do quanto ela estava quebrada e o quanto minha ausência a machucou. Eu sei que eu nunca conseguiria preencher o vazio que Amy deixou nela, mas pelo menos ela não teria passado por isso sozinha. Mesmo com seus pais e Henry ao seu lado, eu sei que não era a mesma coisa, ela também precisou de mim durante esses anos.

Ela não teve a chance de ser mãe quando engravidou de Henry e Amy seria sua segunda chance - assim como para mim – mas então as coisas não saíram como planejamos. E o que era pra ser uma segunda chance, virou um dos maiores castigos. Então eu não podia dizer _não_ para aquele pedido de Emma, não podia negar a ela a chance de ter Amy em seus braços, mesmo sabendo das consequências. Mas ainda assim eu supliquei para que ela retirasse aquelas palavras, para que ela dissesse a mim que queria lutar pela família que nós tínhamos. Mas como resposta, ela apenas balançou a cabeça em negação e me encarou com aqueles olhos claros cheios de dor e angustia. Abraçou-me forte e nossas lagrimas se juntaram quando ela me tomou em um beijo, e todas as palavras que não foram ditas ficaram mudas e se perderam no som de nossos soluços.

Ela me pediu entre um soluço e outro que a apoiasse, que não tirasse sua razão, que assim como eu, ela estava perdida antes de me encontrar e que eu também fora seu rumo e que ela jamais veria sua vida preenchida por outra pessoa que não fosse eu. Disse também que não se importaria se eu seguisse minha vida, que eu era nova e que eu precisava me apaixonar novamente depois que ela se fosse, e que Amy e Henry iriam precisar de uma nova mãe...

Achei tudo um absurdo, quis gritar para que ela se calasse, que retirasse tudo o que estava dizendo, quis gritar que eu jamais amaria outra pessoa e que jamais outra mulher ocuparia o lugar dela no meu coração, ou em nossa cama... Ou em nossa casa. Seria sempre ela. Sempre foi ela. Mas ao invés de gritar para o mundo, eu sentia que eu estava gritando internamente e tudo que saia da minha boca era um choro de desespero. Ela então se afasta de mim, e seca meu rosto com a palma de suas mãos e olha para o céu negro estrelado acima de nossas cabeças, que já não tinha mais fogos de artificio.

"Vai se casar comigo, não é?"- ela pergunta, tentando não mais chorar, e juro por deus que eu respondo que sim, mas que por dentro eu estou gritando que não, eu preferia que ela tivesse terminado comigo, eu preferia que ela me odiasse...

Eu não sei mais o que pensar, não sei mais o que dizer, sinto apenas minha cabeça girando e pulsando ao mesmo tempo. Ela então me dá um beijo demorado nos lábios e diz que precisa entrar, pergunta antes se eu vou ficar bem, e acho que eu digo que sim, já nem sei, ela então sai do carro, e eu a vejo entrar em sua casa, vejo a luz do quarto dela se acender e fico no carro por alguns minutos, apenas processando tudo o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Como eu explicaria a Amy que a mãe dela se fora na manha seguinte? Como eu diria que ela se fora pelas mãos dela? Que ela escolheu a morte ao invés da gente? Que pra ela era a única saída? Eu não faço a mínima ideia de como direi isso a ela, eu não faço a mínima ideia de como eu ficarei com meus pés firmes no chão durante o casamento, como conseguirei dizer _**sim**_ sem desabar e sem suplicar mais uma vez que ela não vá embora e com esses pensamentos então eu ligo aquele conversível, enxugo minhas ultimas lagrimas, vejo a luz do quarto dela se apagar e vou embora dali.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Amy não estava dormindo como eu esperava, ela estava deitada em sua cama com Rapunzel ao seu lado, e as duas liam um livro. As duas nem notam a minha presença, pois parecem estarem muito focadas no que estão lendo. Vejo Amy rir com a forma que Rapunzel faz a voz de um dos personagens, e encosto-me ao batente da porta e fico então a observar as duas, vejo como Amy está exausta, porem não se entrega ao cansaço e tenho certeza que ela fará com que Rapunzel leia o livro inteiro antes de finalmente dormir. Ela olha para aquela garota ao seu lado, com um olhar tão cheio de interesse e curiosidade e vejo que Rapunzel também olha para ela de uma forma que eu nunca vi alguém olhar antes. E as duas mal se conhecem... Amy então se aninha ao corpo dela e eu vejo Rapunzel beijar a testa dela, e com uma das mãos, ela acaricia os cabelos da minha filha, que pisca os olhos por alguns segundos, agora quase se entregando ao cansaço.

E então é inevitável não pensar se o que Emma disse, talvez não fosse verdade, talvez de fato eu pudesse me apaixonar novamente, talvez de fato minha história com a dela tenha acabado e que talvez só tivesse existido porque eu precisava de Amy em minha vida. Não sei por que eu estou pensando isso. Eu sei que eu não quero pensar a respeito, se que eu não preciso, sei que não quero ninguém na minha vida que não seja Emma.

Passo então a mão pelo meu rosto, tentando tirar esses pensamentos da minha mente, e olho mais uma vez para Amy e Rapunzel, vejo Amy apontar para uma das paginas do livro e olhar mais uma vez para a garota ao seu lado e então ela diz: - _"Faz de novo! Faz eles se mexerem!"_ E em seguida Rapunzel passa uma das mãos pela pagina do livro, a pagina então se torna de um tom prateado e surge então um cavalinho branco, igualzinho ao que está na pagina do livro que elas leem. O cavalinho então cavalga pela pagina, e eu vejo que é Rapunzel que controla os movimentos do cavalinho com as mãos, com um movimento ela o faz cavalgar no ar, e seus passos vão deixando pegadas que se iluminam como pequenos fogos de artificio e então o cavalinho volta a pagina, relincha e com outro movimento ela então faz o cavalo sumir e a pagina antes iluminada se apaga. Amy agora boceja, se vira para Rapunzel e lhe dá um beijo no rosto e em seguida adormece, ali mesmo, ali nos braços daquela mulher. Rapunzel permanece ali, e acaricia o rosto da minha pequena e por Deus, como eu queria que ela fosse Emma, como eu queria que as duas pudessem ter isso, como eu queria que Amy pudesse ter uma mãe. Talvez Emma estivesse certa, talvez de fato ela precisasse de uma mãe, e talvez não tivesse nada de errado em me apaixonar novamente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Não voltei pro meu quarto, desci as escadas e fui para sala, onde me servi de Martini, eu realmente estava precisando disso. Acho que perdi a noção do tempo e devo ter pegado no sono ali mesmo, só acordei quando ouvi um barulho, me levantei do sofá ainda sonolenta e caminhei em direção ao som que ouvia, era Rapunzel, aparentemente procurando a chave de seu carro na mesa que ficava próximo a entrada.

"Por que não me acordou?"- eu perguntei a ela, assustando-a e tiro do bolso do casaco que ainda usava a chave do carro dela.

"Não queria te incomodar, você parecia exausta."- ela me responde, pegando a chave da minha mão.

"Não me incomodaria. Alias, quanto eu te devo por essa noite?"- eu pergunto a ela e caminho em direção à sala novamente, onde deixei minha bolsa, sendo seguida por ela.

"Acho que o que combinamos está ótimo."- ela responde e eu entrego a ela uma quantia em dinheiro que eu sei que é mais do que havíamos combinado, mas eu não ligo e sei que ela não é do tipo orgulhosa e vai aceitar de qualquer forma. Ela então pega o dinheiro, guarda no bolso do jeans que usa e fica parada onde estava, me encarando com aqueles olhos azuis. – "Pensei que só voltaria na manha seguinte."- ela me diz.

"É, confesso que era o plano."

"Ela não estava no clima?"- Ela diz rindo, e sou eu que não estou no clima, mas acabo rindo com a observação e me jogo no sofá que estava antes, ela permanece onde estava.

"Não, ela não estava."- respondo, cortando logo o assunto, ela coloca as duas mãos na jaqueta que usava e se balança de um lado pro outro, obviamente queria dizer algo e deve ser algo bem constrangedor, porque se bem a conheço, ela não tem vergonha de dizer nada. – "Qual é o problema?"- eu pergunto e ela antes olhava pro chão, agora olha pra mim, e se prepara para dizer algo, mas parece pensar a respeito.

Rapunzel é muito nova, quando eu a conheci ela não passava dos seus 17 anos, mas parecia estar sempre à frente do seu tempo, como se soubesse muito sobre as coisas, mas no fundo era apenas uma garota. Sei que passou muito tempo desde que eu a conheci e obviamente ela estava mais velha agora, mas no fundo eu sei que ela ainda é a mesma garota de antes, não acho que ela tenha amadurecido tanto, mas bem, na verdade eu não a conheço tão bem assim.

"Eu vi você na porta do quarto, eu vi que você viu que... bem, eu consigo fazer aquelas coisas."

"Magia."- eu disse e ela concordou com a cabeça, repetindo novamente o que eu havia dito.

"Sim, magia."

"Seres mágicos não me surpreende, Rapunzel. Na verdade isso é uma das qualidades suas da qual eu não esperava, mas tenho que observar que não, não me surpreende se é esse seu medo. Você quer que eu guarde segredo?"

"Sim, eu gostaria. Bem, é... Eu não sou como você e os outros seres, na verdade meu poder é extremamente limitado, eu basicamente só sei fazer o que estava fazendo."

"Dar vida aos personagens de livros infantis."- eu digo a ela a fazendo rir e vejo que isso a envergonha.

"É. Bem, basicamente a qualquer coisa de qualquer livro, o que é uma mão na roda se você é uma babá. As crianças adoram e eu posso dar "vida" a panquecas em formato de qualquer coisa, apenas tendo um livro de receita. Sou um sucesso entre as crianças."

"É, eu pude ver com Amy."- eu digo a ela, ela sorri, passa as mãos pelos cabelos loiros que agora estão enormes comparados a primeira vez que eu a vi.

"Amy é incrível."- ela observa e então sem pedir licença, senta-se ao meu lado, e senta-se tão próxima a mim, que eu tenho que me afastar um pouco dela, ela então coloca os pés sobre a mesinha de centro em frente ao sofá, se encosta no encosto do mesmo e olha pra mim.

"Ela é sim. Ela é um anjo."- eu digo, olhando para ela também.

"E por que mesmo tento tudo isso, você ainda assim está triste? É como se você fosse a mesma pessoa que eu encontrei há anos atrás."

"Bem, talvez eu seja."- eu respondo, ela então se ajeita no sofá e se vira melhor para mim.

"É, eu sei que esse lance da distancia de Emma com a menina é uma merda, mas vocês não deviam perder a esperança, não é mesmo? Quer dizer, vocês transformaram o ódio em amor e uma maldição e uma benção. Por deus, tiveram um bebe magico! Sabe quantas pessoas dariam a vida pra ter uma criança como ela?!"

"Sim, eu sei. Eu sei muito bem, e acredite, eu jamais desistiria dessa família, o problema não sou eu, o problema é Emma... Ela não vê mais esperança, ela não vê mais solução e eu a entendo, eu também estaria cansada de lutar."

"Não. Não estaria."- ela diz me interrompendo. – "Você esperou 28 anos por ela. Você viveu todo esse tempo infeliz, nem mesmo Henry foi o bastante, porque é logico que ele não seria, você precisava dela. De Emma e de Amy e mesmo sem saber dessa espera, você ainda assim esperou... Ninguém deve desistir da felicidade, Regina."- Ela concluiu e dessa vez sou eu quem me viro pra ela, de modo que ficamos tão próxima uma da outra que acho que estamos centímetros dos nossos lábios se tocarem.

"O que aconteceu com você? O que os anos fizeram com você?"- eu pergunto a fazendo sorrir. Ela então pega os grandes cabelos loiros com uma das mãos e me mostra.

"Acho que foram meus cabelos."- ela responde ainda rindo.

"É, pode ser. Eu gosto deles maiores também."

"Eu sei que gosta, eu os mantinha curto porque quando eu os corto, minha magia vai embora."

"Pensei que era por outro motivo."- digo a ela. – "Bem, isso é bom, não é?"- continuo. – "Quando você se encher de magica, é só corta-lo. Amy não pode fazer isso."

"Talvez ela não possa, mas talvez haja uma forma de cortar a magia da cidade. Ou sei lá, e se ela sair da cidade?! Se ela atravessar a fronteira?!"- ela pergunta, sentando-se agora ereta no sofá. – "Não podem fazer isso?!"

"Não."- Eu respondo. – "Ela não pode sair da cidade, já tentamos isso. Acontece que assim que a maldição foi quebrada e que as coisas se ajeitaram... Rumple e eu colocamos um feitiço de proteção na cidade, ela está fora do mapa pra qualquer um, ninguém pode sair ainda ou caso contrario perdem a memoria e por algum motivo esse feitiço teve um efeito em Amy também... Ainda novinha, Henry tentou atravessar com ela, assim que sua mãozinha entrou em contato com o campo de força ao redor da fronteira ela começou a chorar, um choro de dor e desespero, e então notamos que aquela barreira a machucava de fato, sua mãozinha ficou completamente queimada do incidente e desde então nunca mais fizemos isso. Rumple, a fada azul e ate eu mesma, tentamos quebrar a magia, mas parece que não existe uma forma... pelo menos se existe uma, ainda não a encontramos. Por enquanto apenas Emma e Henry podem atravessar a fronteira e de fato, uma vez Emma lá fora, sua magia vai embora... Percebemos então que a única saída era treina-la. Mas aparentemente não é o suficiente." – eu concluo e vejo então Rapunzel suspirar e se jogar novamente no sofá.

"Então de fato não há um jeito?" – Ela pergunta.

"Eu acho que não."- é a única coisa que respondo e então ficamos em silencio o resto da noite, ela se despediu então de mim e foi embora, me deixando então com meus pensamentos a mil. Enquanto ela estava ali, eu esqueci completamente das ultimas horas do meu dia, mas agora sozinha Emma volta a minha mente e eu não consigo parar de pensar em outra coisa, além do fato de que vou ter que deixa-la ir.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Henry saiu cedo, disse que Emma tinha ligado e que gostaria de tomar café da manha com ele, deixei então que ele fosse em um dos carros e tomei café com Amy, que estava muito feliz aquela manha.

"O que mãezinha achou dos fogos de artifícios?" – ela me pergunta, enquanto eu coloco em seu copo o suco de laranja e vou em direção ao armário da cozinha para pegar a caixa de cereal.

"Ela adorou, meu amor. Ela até chorou."

"De felicidade?"- ela pergunta, colocando sozinho o cereal na tigela e derrubando metade na mesa, jogando em seguida o resto do cereal no chão, que Totó alegremente fazia o favor de comer.

"Sim, meu amor, de felicidade."- Respondo, colocando o leite no cereal, mas sendo impedida por ela, que quer fazer sozinha. É claro que ela derrubou também o leite, mas parecia tão orgulhosa de ter se servido sozinha, que não digo nada, e sento ao seu lado a observando comer.

"Vocês adultos são estranhos, vocês choram de felicidade e choram também de tristeza."

"É, nós somos muito estranhos, não somos? É por isso que precisamos tanto de crianças."

"É, faz sentindo."- ela diz colocando uma grande quantidade de cereal na boca, ela esta tão radiante hoje, que no fundo eu estou tão em pedaços, mas simplesmente não consigo desabar com ela ali ao meu lado.

E o que Rapunzel disse faz sentindo, de fato, é como se eu tivesse esperado todos esses anos só pra ter essa criança em minha vida, de modo que todo o sofrimento, toda a dor que eu causei, de certo modo fazia sentido. É logico que agora eu jamais faria tudo o que fiz no passado, mas todas as minhas escolhas me trouxeram até esse momento, de modo que não poderia ter sido diferente... Bem, eu não sei o que pensar a respeito, só sei que de fato assim como Emma, eu também daria a vida só pra sentir pelo menor por uma vez na vida Amy em meus braços, então é por isso que eu me aproximo dela, a pego da cadeira e coloco-a sentada em minha frente. Ela parece tão confusa com o gesto, mas não diz nada, me encara com a boca toda suja de cereal, da qual eu limpo com um guardanapo, eu então a abraço o mais forte que posso, e lhe dou um beijo demorado na testa. Sei que ela quer terminar seu café e se arrumar pro colégio, mas ao invés de dizer algo ela simplesmente me abraça de volta e pergunta então se esse abraço foi pedido de Emma.

"Foi sim, meu anjo. Foi ela que pediu para que eu te abraçasse bem forte assim, já que ela não pode fazer isso."- me afasto dela e vejo um sorriso enorme em seu rosto.

"Ela me ama mesmo longe!"- ela diz.

"Sim, meu amor e sempre vai te amar."

"Sei que vai."- ela responde e então parece pensativa, depois de alguns segundos em silencio ela olha para mim e então pergunta. – "Mamãe, eu sei que seu corpo e o da mamãe funcionam de forma diferente das outras pessoas. Por isso vocês duas conseguiram me fazer... Eu sei que outras mamães não poderiam, porque elas não têm o que vocês têm, mas por que foi mãezinha Emma? Por que eu não vim da sua barriga?"

Não sei como reagir a essa pergunta, na verdade, não sei como reagir ao fato dela ter ligado toda a explicação sei que eu nunca tenha dito nada a ela, eu então fico alguns segundos em silencio e ela começa a falar novamente.

"Eu não devia ter perguntado isso?"- ela pergunta.

"Não, meu amor. Não tem problema algum sua pergunta, é que ela me espanta de alguma forma."- respondo a ela, e vejo que ela ainda espera por uma resposta. – "Bem, é que como você disse, nossos corpos são diferentes de fato e o da mamãe é mais diferente ainda... O meu não funciona como da sua mãezinha, tem algo errado nele."- eu digo e coloco a mão na minha barriga, e ela acompanha com o olhar. – "Ele nunca funcionou, eu sempre suspeitei disso, mas só tive a certeza quando tentei ter um filho e então eu resolvi que não valia a pena a frustração e resolvi adotar uma criança, sabia que o amaria da mesma forma."- eu disse a ela, e seu olhar ainda está fixo no lugar onde minha mão estava segundos atrás.

"Você gostaria de funcionar igual às outras mamães?"- ela me pergunta e dessa vez me olha, eu faço que sim com a cabeça e ela então levanta a camiseta que uso e eu a observo colocar então as duas mãozinhas em minha barriga, uma do lado do outra. Seu olhar está fixo no que ela está fazendo e ela fica alguns segundos assim, e então tira suas mãos e olha pra mim, abaixando logo em seguida minha blusa. Ela tem no rosto um sorriso enorme e seus olhinhos azuis se iluminam com algo que talvez só ela tenha sentindo.

"Você está se sentindo melhor, não é?"- ela pergunta, e eu na posso dizer a ela que não estou sentindo nada, então eu minto, eu digo a ela que estou me sentindo melhor sim, que estou me sentindo diferente. E se antes ela já estava feliz, agora ela parecia fora de si, queria ter metade da alegria dela nesse momento e queria também não ser a responsável por trazer a tristeza pra esse rostinho que eu sei que viria muito em breve. E é inevitável então que lagrimas apareçam em meu rosto e ela sem dizer nada seca uma por uma de minhas lagrimas, com seus dedinhos e aos poucos o sorriso dela vai desaparecendo de seu rosto. – "Eu pensei que você ia ficar mais feliz, mamãe. Por que então você chora?"- ela pergunta, quando não sobra nenhuma lagrima em meu rosto.

"É que eu queria que todas as coisas pudessem ser resolvidas assim... Com apenas um toque."- eu respondo, ela então franzi o cenho.

"Nem todo toque precisa ser sentindo." – ela me responde e então levanta a mãozinha ate a altura do meu rosto e fica a alguns centímetros da minha bochecha, e então sem me tocar ela leva sua mão de um lado para o outro e não sei como ela esta fazendo isso, mas eu a sinto, como se ela me tocasse. Como se seus dedos entrasse em contato com a minha pele, sinto ate o calor de sua mãozinha em meu rosto, ela então levanta a mão mais um pouco em direção aos meus olhos, que agora era tomado novamente por lagrimas e ainda sem me tocar, ela enxuga então cada uma de minhas lagrimas e por fim, traz sua mão de volta ao corpo e sorri para mim e eu abraço, o mais forte que posso.

"Quem te ensinou isso, meu anjo?"- eu digo me separando dela, e nesse momento eu já estou com tantas lagrimas nos olhos que Amy já desiste de enxuga-las.

"Rapunzel"- ela diz. – "Ela diz que é algo que ela faz com a amiga dela, diz que às vezes não a pode tocar como querer, então ela faz com que ela apenas a sinta..."- ela conclui e eu concordo com ela e agradeço aos deuses por essa luz que seguro em meu colo.

"Que tal faltar aula hoje?"- eu pergunto, ela parece surpresa com a pergunta.

"Serio?!"- ela pergunta animada.

"Serio... Eu acho que existe alguém que precisa sentir algo hoje..."- eu digo a ela, e mais uma vez ela se joga em mim em um abraço.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Você disse que era extremamente importante."- disse Emma assim que chegou ao estabulo. Eu estava montada em meu cavalo, ao longe eu via Amy montada no cavalo que havia ganhado do avô, Emma olhou para onde eu estava olhando e depois para mim.

"E é muito importante de fato."- eu respondo e estendo minha mão para ela, ela revira os olhos, antes de aceitar minha mão e mesmo relutante ela monta comigo, se encostando junto ao meu corpo logo em seguida.

"Diferente de você eu não sou tão apaixonada por cavalos assim."- ela me responde, virando o rosto para me ver, eu lhe roubo um beijo fazendo-a se calar e então a respondo.

"Eu não podia fazer o que quero em uma luta de espadas, ou dentro daquele seu fusquinha apertado."- eu digo a fazendo rir. – "Você está melhor?"

"Eu vou ficar melhor."- ela responde e eu começo então a cavalgar lentamente, indo em direção a Amy. – "Ela não deveria estar na escola?"- ela me pergunta assim que vê Amy.

"Deveria sim, mas ela tem algo a ensinar a você."- respondo, parando a alguns metros de distancia da nossa menina que cavalga sozinha como uma verdadeira amazona, é claro que tem um dos tratadores ao seu lado, mas ainda assim a menina cavalga naturalmente.

"Tem, é?"- ela me questiona.

"Sim, mas peço que tenha calma. Antes eu preciso lhe dizer algo, na verdade, antes eu preciso retirar algo que lhe foi dito."

"Você já me disse _**sim**_ ontem, por favor, não o retire."- ela diz e eu sinto certa irritação em sua voz.

"Eu sei que eu disse. Mas peço que me escute... Eu quero de fato o casamento, eu quero dizer o _**sim**_ também na frente da cidade inteira, do mundo inteiro, se possível... E como eu quero te ver toda de branco, Emma. Sei que você será a noiva mais linda do mundo, sei que vai ser o casamento mais perfeito."- e na posição que estamos ela não pode se virar completamente para me olhar nos olhos, então ela se encosta totalmente em meu corpo e eu não preciso ver a expressão em seu rosto para sentir suas emoções. Ela segura então uma de minhas mãos e a acaricia com um dos dedos, enquanto eu termino de dizer. – "E eu também estou doida pra escrever _"Recém-casadas", _naquele seu fusquinha ridículo que você já devia ter vendido e quero ouvir as latas batendo no chão assim que a gente sair com o carro e quero abafar o som das latas com nossos beijos... E por que não dizer nossos gemidos?"- e quando eu digo isso ela ri, e eu a beijo de leve no pescoço. – "Mas eu não posso dizer não a sua morte... Eu não posso permitir que você tire a própria vida com a nossa filha nos braços... Eu sei que um dia a vida vai te tirar de mim, mas não dessa forma, não tão cedo. Então, por favor, Emma, continue sendo minha salvadora... Henry uma vez te fez acreditar no _**impossível**_ e eu te peço agora que acredite no _**possível.**_ Porque é o que nós somos, Emma. Nós somos _**possíveis.**_" - e quando eu termino de dizer, ela se esforça para se virar para mim e toma minha boca em um beijo demorado, cheio de algo que fazia tempo que eu não sentia nela, seu rosto está tomado de lagrimas, mas eu sei que elas não são de tristeza. – "Eu amo você."- eu digo a ela, recebendo um eu te amo de volta.

E então eu cavalgo com ela pra mais perto de Amy, que viu toda a cena e tem um sorriso bobo no rosto. Eu sei que ela ama me ver beijando sua mãe, então eu lhe dou outro beijo e ela sorri novamente.

"Devo temer o plano de vocês?"- Emma me pergunta, e eu respondo a ela que não e uma vez distante o bastante da nossa menina eu pego o _walkie-talkie _que trago amarrado à sela do cavalo.

"Amy?"- eu digo e então Amy responde em seu _walkie-talkie _de volta.

"_Tô te ouvindo, mamãe! Oi mãezinha!"_

"Olá, meu amor."- Emma responde pra ela e a menina responde com um aceno. - "Pronta pra _"Operação-Sentir"_?"- eu pergunto e Amy responde do outro lado que sim.

"Operação sentir?"- Emma me questiona, mas eu não a respondo, pois não há necessidade. Amy então de seu cavalo, guarda o _walkie-talkie _em uma bolsa que carregava a tira colo e eleva uma de suas mãos, estamos a uma distancia considerável, eu sei que Emma está bem nessa distancia e então eu me aproximo mais pouco e Amy agora mexe seus dedos e eu pergunto a Emma se ela está sentindo. E em resposta, eu vejo que os cabelos dela se mexem e não é por causa do vento e sim por causa de Amy, que agora desce a mão e eu sei que Emma pode então sentir a mão da menina em seu rosto, porque no mesmo instante ela leva a mão para o próprio rosto, como se pudesse também tocar na mão de Amy. Eu não posso ver o rosto de Emma dessa posição, mas posso sentir que ela chora e Amy continua então a fazer carinho em seu rosto, agora com as duas mãos.

"Eu a sinto."- Emma diz, com a voz misturada a toda emoção que ela sente no momento. – "Eu sinto seu toque."- ela continua. – "E é como se eu também sentisse seu perfume."- Amy então continua e passa mais uma vez a mão pelos seus cabelos, que eu vejo mexer em minha frente. – "Eu posso fazer isso?"- Emma pergunta se virando para mim.

"Bem, eu não sei como fazer."- eu respondo, mas Emma ignora o que eu digo e vejo que ela tenta fazer o mesmo que Amy, e vejo também, pela reação de Amy, que teve resultado. A menina leva as duas mãozinhas ao rosto, e é visível que ela sente o contato da mãe, ela sorri em resposta, e eu vejo seus cabelos se mexerem a medida que Emma movimenta as mãos e a cada toque Amy se emociona e eu vejo agora que ela também chora, sei que de alegria, mas ainda assim eu gostaria de estar ao lado dela.

"Eu sei que não é a mesma coisa."- eu digo junto ao ouvido de Emma. – "Mas espero que seja o suficiente por agora."- continuo e ela se vira para mim e me responde.

"Sei que não é a mesma coisa, assim como eu também sei que é muito... Muito mais do que eu tive durante todos esses anos. Obrigada, Regina. Obrigada por nos tornar possíveis e por amar novamente... _**Me amar novamente.**_" – Ela conclui e me beija e eu sei que ela ainda deseja ter Amy em seus braços, mas por hora isso é tudo o que posso tornar possível.


	9. unStable Girl – Parte 1

**Capitulo 9 – unStable Girl – Parte 1**

Eu teria que me acostumar a dividir a guarda de Henry com Emma, o que não estava sendo fácil, pois eu ainda não consigo me acostumar com essa mulher na minha vida. Quer dizer, tudo era tão mais fácil antes dela. Claro que antes tudo era mais fácil! A cidade era minha! Eu controlava a todos, todo mundo fazia exatamente o que eu queria que fizessem, não havia surpresas, não havia nada fora do controle, não havia quebra de expectativas alguma. Era tudo da forma que eu havia planejado e então ela aparece, colocando tudo de cabeça pra baixo e dando a essa cidade inteira uma esperança de algo que...

Bem, eu nem sei, não sei o que ela deu a eles... Mas a mim ela só deu – e só tem dado – muita dor de cabeça.

Já faz alguns meses que a maldição foi quebrada e a cidade inteira se juntou contra mim e lá estava ela pra me defender. Quem ela pensa que é? O que a faz pensar que eu preciso de alguma forma da proteção dela?

Eu não preciso dela

Nunca precisei.

Eu podia ter simplesmente lidado sozinha com aquele Wraith, eu poderia ter abrido mão da minha própria existência se isso significasse a segurança do meu filho, ela de forma alguma precisa se meter em todas as vezes que eu supostamente precisei de ajuda.

Então por que ainda assim ela me ajudava?

Eu não sei, na verdade não me questiono mais sobre isso. Eu poderia ter deixado também que ela fosse arrastada através daquele portal junto com a sua mãe e então hoje eu não precisaria dividir Henry com mais ninguém, além de mim mesma... Mas acho que eu fui fraca demais, ou talvez... Talvez meu inconsciente soubesse melhor que eu mesma que Henry precisava dela e que ele nunca me perdoaria se eu a deixasse ir. De qualquer forma, não acho que eu deva me questionar tanto sobre minhas decisões do passado, mas ainda assim eu me questiono, é que às vezes os dias atuais são tão difíceis, que eu não vejo outra forma de lidar com o meu dia, que não seja pensando como as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes.

Como seria não ter Emma em minha vida e principalmente em minha _**casa. **_

Quer dizer, foi muito estupido e ate extremamente precipitado de minha parte, ter aceitado a ideia de Henry de deixar Emma morar com a gente. Mas a ideia de ver meu filho nos finais de semana ou apenas algumas horas por dia era mais absurda que aceitar aquela mulher todos os dias em minha casa. Então eu aceitei, pensei que não teria problema, afinal a casa é enorme, não achava que a veria sempre.

Mas estava tão errada.

Ela está em todas as partes e em todos os cômodos e ela simplesmente conseguiu mudar metade da decoração da casa sem a minha permissão... E meu deus, tudo agora tem o cheiro dela pela casa, o que é de certo modo insuportável. Eu quero minha casa de volta, eu quero minha privacidade e eu não quero mais ter que dividir _meu_ filho, pois afinal é o que ele é: **MEU FILHO**!

Qual é a dificuldade dela entender isso?! Por que ela simplesmente não foi embora quando teve a chance?!

Bem, agora estou eu novamente remoendo coisas que não podem mais ser mudadas. De qualquer forma eu tenho que aprender a lidar com ela, com sua presença constante, com o perfume dela que está impregnado em cada cômodo, com o fato dela deixar espalhado pela casa suas botas e jaquetas e das musicas alta que ela sempre escuta pela manha e que Henry adora – e que eu odeio.

Eu cheguei a dizer que ela canta junto com a musica?

Ela canta.

Ela canta e sabe todas as letras, o que é tão irritante.

Tudo nela é irritante.

Tudo nela me incomoda.

Queria que ela simplesmente ficasse no quarto de hospedes que eu cedi a ela, e que só saísse de lá quando eu não estivesse e que não se metesse na cozinha e que parasse de queimar todas as panquecas da qual ela insiste em preparar para Henry – e ele come queimada mesmo assim – todas as manhas.

Enfim, é assim minha vida com Emma e com o _"nosso"_ filho, me controlo a cada segundo pra não entrar em uma discussão com ela, sempre esperamos que Henry saia primeiro, antes de soltarmos as primeiras farpas do dia. Esta ficando cada vez mais ridícula essa situação, ela já nem mais me leva a serio... Ri em todas as brigas e me deixa falando sozinha no meio de uma discussão. E agora também ela compra massa de panqueca pronta e por deus, ela já não mais erra a massa e agora Henry a elogia com razão e eu como calada junto com ele e não me atrevo a elogia-la.

Até parece que eu vou elogia-la de alguma forma, até parece que eu vou perder a chance de discutir com ela pela manha quando ela sempre sai do seu quarto em direção ao meu banheiro – isso mesmo, O MEU BANHEIRO! – com a desculpa de que o dela está com um vazamento há dias. Ela podia chamar um encanador e resolver isso, mas não, ela deixa pra eu resolver, e eu não vou fazer, eu definitivamente não vou fazer! Não que eu goste de ter meu quarto invadido logo pela manha por essa intrusa. Eu não gosto. Na verdade eu odeio.

Devo também acrescentar que ela dorme apenas de camiseta e calcinha e ela não tem vergonha alguma de andar assim pelos corredores do primeiro andar em direção ao meu quarto. Ela podia simplesmente colocar uma calça e ir a outro banheiro, por favor, ela sabe muito bem que essa casa tem bem mais que dois banheiros. Mas não, todos os dias ela faz a mesma coisa, como se fosse a rotina diária dela de me irritar. Eu podia também trancar a porta do meu quarto, eu sei que eu posso, mas eu não faço, eu não gosto desse tipo de invasão e não gosto mais ainda quando mesmo eu estando no banheiro ela o invada mesmo assim, dizendo que está muito apertada e que não pode esperar eu sair.

Não vou nem relembrar o fato dela fazer tudo isso apenas de camiseta e calcinha.

Porque é isso o que ela faz.

Todo o santo o dia.

E pra completar: como é que alguém consegue acordar as 5 e meia da manha com os cabelos completamente bagunçados o rosto completamente amassado e ainda assim extremamente linda?

Eu não aguento mais essa mulher.

Não aguento mais cada detalhe insuportável que ela trouxe junto com apenas duas malas de roupa - e eu tenho certeza que em uma delas só tem botas – não aguento mais ter que acordar primeiro que ela pra não perder a cena dela invadindo meu quarto apenas de camiseta e calcinha e correr em direção ao meu banheiro enquanto eu rezo para que ela invada minha cama na volta. Ela nunca o faz, ela simplesmente sai do quarto, dizendo: _"Juro por deus que eu chamo o encanador hoje!"_ e eu volto a dormir com um sorriso no rosto.

De todas as coisas que eu mais odeio em Emma, definitivamente o fato de ela me fazer questionar minha sexualidade é o mais irritante deles.

"Srta. Swan, é serio, qual é a dificuldade de colocar uma calça antes de sair do quarto?!" – eu a questiono aos berros, quando ela enfim sai do banheiro, eu estou sentada na minha cama e ela está parada na porta do meu banheiro, ela dá de ombros e faz uma cara como se minha pergunta fosse a mais absurda possível.

"Ah, qual é, não é como se você não tivesse o que eu tenho."- ela responde e eu me pergunto se ela faz ideia de que às vezes eu me pego pensando que o que ela tem é exatamente o que eu quero.

Meu Deus, essa mulher vai me deixar louca.

"A questão não é essa."- eu respondo de volta, voltando ao meu tom de voz, mas ainda assim tentando deixar minhas palavras soarem com o máximo de raiva possível. – "A questão é que Henry pode ver e aqui não é sua casa, você está aqui como uma hospede e eu não saio por ai andando de calcinha."- eu continuo e ela permanece onde está, com os braços cruzados, usando apenas uma camiseta cinza que a cobre até a cintura e uma calcinha vermelha e ela não me responde de primeira, parece pensar a respeito, ou talvez só esteja me provocando com a espera.

"Você devia dizer logo ao Henry que isso de morarmos todos juntos não está dando certo."- é o que ela me responde em um tom de voz baixo, como se Henry pudesse ouvir ou como se isso a incomodasse de alguma forma. Confesso que não era a resposta que eu esperava, não sei como reagir. Eu sei que não estamos nos dando bem, não está sendo um mar de rosas e eu sei que foi ideia de Henry, e que eu tinha concordado com ele que: se caso não déssemos certo, Emma voltaria a morar com os pais e que ele poderia ir junto. E que nós teríamos que aprender a viver nos vendo algumas vezes na semana ou apenas nos finais de semana. Ele não queria isso, Emma também não queria isso e principalmente: _**eu**_ não queria isso. Então aceitamos a ideia. Mas agora as coisas estavam intensas demais, complicadas demais...

Intimas demais.

Ela estava certa, eu devia dizer logo a Henry que não estávamos dando certo. Porque não estávamos.

"É o que você quer?"- eu a questiono.

"Não sei. Eu quero o que for melhor para Henry e eu não sei se isso é o melhor para ele, sei que estamos nos esforçando para não brigar na frente dele, mas sejamos sinceras, ele deve sentir o clima entre a gente e eu não acho que isso faça algum bem pra ele."- ela diz e nós duas ficamos em silencio. Eu não quero que ela vá, na verdade eu quero... Bem, eu não sei. O que eu queria mesmo era facilitar minha vida, entender meus sentimentos e toda essa confusão de emoções que essa mulher me faz sentir.

"Entendo. Bem, podemos conversar com ele hoje à noite no jantar."- eu respondo para ela, me sentando em minha cama, enquanto ela ainda está parada na porta do banheiro.

"Vai ter que ficar pra amanha. Pois hoje à noite eu gostaria de levar Henry pra jantar com meus pais, é aniversario do meu pai."- ela diz e então continua. – "Você quer ir com a gente?"- em resposta eu apenas dou risada, tenho a certeza que a ultima coisa que os pais dela iriam querer, era eu como intrusa em uma festa deles.

"Não. Acho melhor não. Obrigada pelo convite."- eu respondo a ela, ela concorda então com a cabeça e permanece no mesmo lugar.

"Tem certeza? Quer dizer... vai jantar sozinha?"

"Sim, não seria a primeira vez que isso acontece, Srta. Swan e além do mais Henry não faz tanta questão assim de jantar com a mãe dele." – Eu respondo de volta, ela sorri de lado antes de se preparar para sair dali.

"Bem, você que sabe. O convite está feito, Srta. Mills."- ela responde antes de sair do quarto, e eu a vejo partir, admirando por alguns segundos o quanto ela fica linda com aquela calcinha vermelha.

Meu Deus, eu já disse que está sendo insuportável conviver com a Emma?!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eu iria passar o dia inteiro sozinha hoje, então resolvi levar o trabalho todo pra casa e agora me encontro há quase duas horas trabalhando nesses documentos da prefeitura. Tem tanta coisa pra resolver e pra arquivar que eu acho que não vou ter condições alguma de terminar a tempo. Devia ter feito isso na prefeitura mesmo, pelo menos lá eu tenho minha assistente pra me ajudar, de qualquer forma eu não tenho nada programado pra hoje, como não tenho uma pausa pra fazer algo para o almoço liguei para o _Granny's_ e pedi algo de lá. Não demorou muito e eu escuto a campainha tocar, deixo então todos os documentos na mesa do meu escritório e vou em direção a porta.

Assim que abro a porta me deparo com uma garota loira, ela tem em mãos um copo de café e uma embalagem de papel do _Granny's_, é um pouco mais baixa que eu, ela tem os cabelos curtos em um corte _Chanel _com uma franja longa que cai em seus olhos. Aparenta ser bem nova e suas roupas entregam isso, ela usa um jeans desbotado e rasgado na altura dos joelhos, usa uma camiseta verde folgada, que deixa um de seu ombros expostos com um símbolo estranho no meio que eu acho que eu já vi em alguma das revistas do Henry, mas não tenho certeza, e um par de _all stars_ velhos com cadarços de um rosa tão vivo que chega a arder os olhos. Tudo nela se destaca, mas de alguma forma seus olhos azuis chamam mais atenção.

"Acho que vocês nunca entregaram tão rápido."- eu digo a garota e pego de sua mão a embalagem de papel e o café, ela me olha em silencio e olha ao redor como se eu não estivesse falando com ela. - "Quanto eu te devo? 15?"- continuo, ela ameaça abrir a boca, mas não dou tempo dela dizer nada, pois percebo que não trouxe o dinheiro comigo, entro novamente para pegar meu dinheiro e peço que ela entre também e fecho a porta atrás da gente assim que ela passa. Caminho em direção ao meu escritório onde deixei minha bolsa, com ela logo atrás de mim e coloco então o lanche na mesa e começo então a procurar o dinheiro.

"Srta. Prefeita. Eu-"- ela começa a falar, mas então ela é interrompida com o barulho da campainha, eu peço então que ela espere e vou em direção a porta novamente onde encontro Ruby com o pedido que eu fiz em mãos.

"Não precisa pagar, Emma estava lá na hora e já pagou por você."- a morena me diz e eu fico muito confusa com tudo isso, de qualquer forma eu pego o lanche, agradeço a ela e volto novamente ao meu escritório onde encontro a garota loira sentada em uma das cadeiras, ela me olha por alguns minutos e ri enquanto solta um: _"Caramba! Que mal entendido, não?"_

"Quem é você?"- eu pergunto me aproximando dela, ela então pega a sacola que eu tinha pegado dela e começa a comer o sanduiche que havia dentro da embalagem.

"Sou Rapunzel."- ela me responde, com a boca cheia. – "Sabe, ne? Das tranças e tals." – ela completa apontando para os cabelos e tirando a franja da frente dos olhos, eu fico em silencio, ainda segurando meu almoço, totalmente confusa com o que está acontecendo. – "É, eu sei, vai me perguntar onde está minha trança, ne? Pois é, eu a cortei! Não sei se você sabe, mas cabelo grande dá muito trabalho."- ela completa.

"Certo." - respondo, lembrando por alguns segundos da época que meus cabelos eram enormes, mas então a estranha toma novamente meus pensamentos. – "A pergunta na verdade é: o que você faz aqui? Se for algo relacionado com a cidade vai ter que me procurar nos dias em que e atendo o publico."

"Ah, não. Não é isso não dona prefeita."- ela responde e então coloca os pés sobre a mesa enquanto dá um gole no café. – "É que eu queria te conhecer, sabe?"

"Me conhecer?"- eu a questiono, ela faz que sim a cabeça e dá uma mordida no sanduiche e volta então a falar.

"É, sabe, conhecer a mulher que trouxe essa benção pra cidade e tals."

"Essa benção? Você quis dizer maldição, não?" – ela ri com a minha pergunta, volta a se sentar direito na cadeira e coloca o ultimo pedaço do sanduiche na boca.

"Não! Benção! Você sabe a vida que eu levava antes de vir para Storybrooke?! – ela diz. – "Era um inferno, anos trancafiada em uma torre com uma mulher maluca que eu jurava ser minha mãe, apenas vendo os anos passarem a espera de um cara que eu nem sabia quem era, mas que esperava ansiosamente..."- ela deu uma pausa, olhou ao redor por uns instantes e depois voltou a me encara. – "Ele nunca veio."- ela concluiu, e é o tipo de frase que você espera que vá deixar alguém triste, mas não ela, ela disse a frase com certo alivio e satisfação. – "Ainda bem que ele não veio!" - ela completa.

"Bem, eu não sei o que te dizer. Agradeço a visita, mas eu estou muito ocupada hoje."- eu digo, ela permanece onde está, olha ao redor para a pilha de documentos em cima da mesa e depois para mim.

"Eu posso te ajudar! Quer dizer, eu vim aqui não só pra te ver, mas como também pra te agradecer... Então se eu puder te ajudar... ia ser uma forma de demonstrar certa gratidão, sabe?"- ela diz se levantando e caminhando em minha direção, tira a sacola de papel que eu seguro em minhas mãos e a coloca na mesa e então segura minhas mãos por alguns instantes. – "Por favor, Rainha, me dê a chance de ser sua serva."- ela diz e então faz uma cara de suplica e morde os lábios inferiores por alguns segundos. – "Por favor, você precisa de ajuda."- ela diz novamente, eu suspiro e então concordo com a _"ajuda"_ daquela garota.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eu realmente não esperava que ela fosse me ajudar, mas ela era extremamente eficiente e sabia digitar muito bem e muito rápido, o que foi de grande ajuda, já era final da tarde e eu já estava quase terminando tudo o que tinha pra hoje e eu estava jurando que teria que acumular para amanha. E ela tinha também uma habilidade incrível de falar enquanto fazia as coisas, de modo que me contou toda a sua historia, ou pelo menos parte dela, enquanto me ajudava com os documentos.

Sua personalidade em Storybrooke se chamava Heather, ela morava apenas com a mãe, assim como antes na floresta encantada, a diferença era que aqui sua mãe não era louca, mas coincidentemente eram as mesmas pessoas! Mas isso não foi de todo modo ruim para ela, ela me contou que sua mãe era incrível aqui e que depois que a maldição foi quebrada e que suas memorias voltaram, ainda assim sua mãe permaneceu como era em Storybrooke e não voltou à personalidade possessiva que era antes na floresta encantada. Eu perguntei a ela, se ela não queria conhecer seus pais verdadeiros, ela deu de ombros e disse que não, disse que estava feliz com a vida que tinha com sua mãe e que perdoava a mulher por ter tirado ela de sua verdadeira família, pois afinal ela precisava mais dela que seus pais verdadeiros.

E isso me fez pensar a respeito de Henry, quer dizer, ele podia ter tido uma vida diferente com Emma, se ela não o tivesse colocado pra adoção, me pergunto se ele seria mais feliz que agora... Ela nunca me disse o motivo pelo qual abriu mão dele e eu também não tenho intenção de perguntar, eu sei que ela esteve presa alguns anos e que teve Henry ainda na cadeia e foi nesse tempo que ela o colocou pra adoção, assim como também sei que ela tinha a chance de coloca-lo em um abrigo e depois tentar a guarda dele, mas acredito que ela fez a escolha certa, dá-lo para adoção mesmo sabendo que provavelmente jamais o veria foi a melhor coisa a se fazer, foi de certo modo uma prova de amor. Espero que ele saiba disso, espero também que ela saiba que de certa forma eu a agradeço por ter me dado a chance de amar essa criança. Eu poderia dizer isso na cara dela, ao invés de deixar apenas guardado nos meus pensamentos, mas eu sou tão orgulhosa e egoísta, sei que provavelmente jamais poderei dizer nada de bom para Emma...

"E então? Posso te ajudar mais em que?" - a garota me pergunta, estamos as duas exaustas de tanto trabalho e não sei como poderei agradecer a ajuda, então lhe ofereço dinheiro pelo o trabalho dela, ela diz que não precisa, mas ainda assim eu seguro as notas por alguns segundos e ela as pega, soltando um: _"Dinheiro nunca é demais, não é mesmo?!"_

Acho que eu nunca passei à tarde com alguém tão divertida, ela conversa comigo como se me conhecesse há anos, às vezes é difícil para eu lembrar o quanto todos me conhecem, quer dizer... Conhecem a Rainha Má e a Regina, pois afinal, minha vida é tão publica, mas ninguém conhece de fato quem eu sou de verdade, quem eu sou por dentro, meus sentimentos, meus sonhos...

Mas bem, eu não me abro com ninguém mesmo.

Todos falam comigo com certo receio e um respeito que eu impus ao longo dos anos, mas que é tão falso quanto a mascara de má que eu coloco em meu rosto. Eu queria de fato uma amizade, alguém pra conversar e que não me temesse e aqui está ela, essa garota que eu nem fazia ideia que existia, conversando comigo a tarde inteira sobre coisas banais e que eu tanto sentia falta de conversar, ela me chama o tempo todo de _Regina_, de uma forma tão engraçada e em um sotaque que eu não consigo identificar, só me chamou de _"prefeita"_ e de _"dona" _algumas vezes e em todas às vezes era só pra me zombar. Eu não faço a mínima ideia de como se mantem uma amizade, mas eu tenho certeza que eu vou tentar de alguma forma manter essa garota em minha vida.

"Você tem algo pra comer ai?"- ela pergunta, quando eu guardo o ultimo documento na minha pasta.

"É logico que eu tenho algo pra comer."- eu respondo. – "Sinta-se em casa."- eu continuo, não sei por que digo isso, mas no mesmo instante ela se levanta e caminha em direção à cozinha, eu a sigo e a vejo abrir todos os armários até encontrar uma caixa de biscoitos.

"Cadê aquele garoto? O seu filho?"- ela pergunta colocando dois biscoitos na boca de uma vez.

"Com a mãe dele, a Emma. Eles têm uma festa ou algo do tipo hoje à noite."

"Hmm"- ela diz pensativa e então me encara e um sorriso cheio de malicia surge em seu rosto. – "Então você esta sozinha a noite toda?"- ela pergunta.

"Não a noite toda, eles devem voltar antes das dez, Henry ainda tem aula amanha."

Ela então olha para o relógio da cozinha que marca 18:00 horas e então olha para mim novamente.

"Temos muito tempo então, que tal você fazer algo pra gente jantar?!"- ela pergunta. –"Quer dizer, isso não vai me encher."- ela diz colocando mais dois biscoitos de uma vez na boca.

Eu realmente não devia ter dado tanta intimidade assim pra essa garota, pra falar a verdade eu nem dei tamanha intimidade e aqui está ela, achando que a casa é dela e pior: achando que eu sou a empregada dela!

"Engraçado, há algumas horas atrás você estava se oferecendo para ser minha serva e agora vem com essa de eu te fazer algo pra comer? Não acha que tem algo de errado nisso?"- eu pergunto e então ela simplesmente cai em uma risada e não sei se eu tinha reparado antes, mas ela é muito bonita, tem uma felicidade natural em seu sorriso e em cada gesto da qual eu invejo.

"Tudo bem então, minha rainha."- ela diz em um tom debochado, limpando as mãos na própria roupa. – "Eu faço algo pra gente comer e você pega algo pra gente beber, pode ser?"- ela diz, eu concordo com a cabeça e saio da cozinha indo em direção à adega onde eu guardo meus melhores vinhos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ela preparou uma pizza improvisada, que surpreendentemente estava uma delicia e agora já é a segunda garrafa de vinho que a gente bebe. Ela já está bem um pouco alterada e não para de ri, acho que ela não está acostumada a beber, fora que ela só tomou no mínimo duas taças e eu tomei conta de beber o resto e por sorte o álcool tem um efeito muito pequeno em mim por conta da magia.

"Sabe, eu acho muito gata a mãe do seu filho."- ela diz tomando um gole do vinho.

"Ah, é?"- eu pergunto, quer dizer, não sei como responder a essa afirmação, podia dizer que concordo, mas não, jamais falarei isso em voz alta.

"Ah qual é! Você não acha?! Adoro o jeito que ela se veste... e amo aquelas botas! Ela é muito linda, nunca cheguei tão perto, é claro, mas imagino que seja mais bonita de perto, tô errada?!"- ela pergunta, agora colocando um pedaço de pizza na boca.

"É, ela não é tão feia."- é tudo o que eu consigo dizer, ela ri e me encara por alguns segundos como se esperasse que eu dissesse algo a mais.

"_Ela não é tão feia_?"- ela diz, repetindo minha ultima pergunta. – "Por favor, Regina, eu nem curto loiras, mas Emma é tipo... Meus dedos se coçam quando eu a vejo passando naquele carro dela, se é que você me entende. Não sei como você aguenta ficar longe dela." – ela continua e então volta a comer em silencio me deixando extremamente pensativa.

"Você não curte loiras?"- é tudo o que consigo tirar da minha boca, ela faz que não com a cabeça e então me responde.

"Não muito, já fiquei com algumas até. Mas não fazem meu tipo não."- ela diz e olha pra mim, e acho que ela percebe toda minha perplexidade, pois agora eu mantenho minha taça e o garfo na mesa, apenas ouvindo o que ela fala.

"Ah, desculpa, eu não tinha dito que gostava de garotas, não é mesmo? Ah, meu deus e aqui disparando que acho a mãe do seu filho gata! Desculpa, sei que ela é sua garota e tals"- ela diz e em um tom constrangido.

"Como é?! Não, por deus, não! Não! Ela não é nada minha!"- eu digo, em um tom mais defensivo que o normal, ela ri e então eu continuo a dizer. – "Eu não gosto de garotas."- ela me encara por alguns segundos. - "Ou de mulheres..."- eu continuo, ela me encara por alguns segundos, faz um sim demorado com a cabeça e então levanta as sobrancelhas e dá um sorriso pra ela mesma enquanto toma mais um gole do vinho.

"Não acredita em mim?!"- eu pergunto, ela me olha por alguns segundos e então dá de ombros antes de começar a falar.

"Acredito, eu já entendi, você não é lésbica. Eu também não era."- ela diz, fazendo aspas no ar quando fala _"não era"._ – "Até o dia que eu parei de negar que eu nasci assim. Lembro que a primeira vez que eu disse em voz alta que gostava de garotas, eu estava com uma amiga minha, eu gostava tanto dela e caramba, era tão difícil ficar com ela sem querer beija-la... Bem, acabou rolando sim um beijo."- ela concluiu.

"E como foi?"- eu perguntei.

"Foi horrível!"- Ela diz levando a mão ao rosto e tirando novamente a franja da frente dos olhos. – "Eu disse a ela que achava que estava a fim dela, e ela claramente não sentia o mesmo, quer dizer, ela até me beijou e foi de certo modo libertador, quer dizer, a primeira vez que eu beijei alguém foi um carinha da aula de química que parecia gostar de mim e eu pensava: _Por que não? _Então a gente se pegava debaixo da arquibancada e eu nunca deixava a mão dele subir até meu seio. Deixava sempre a mão dele parada em minha cintura e teve um dia até que eu deixei ele me tocar e foi tão ridículo, porque eu não sentia nada, mas ainda assim eu deixei ele me beijar e me tocar em lugares que hoje e me arrependo. E eu pensava que era medo e nervosismo que depois eu iria ficar mais relaxada e iria começar a sentir algo por ele, mas nunca aconteceu, passamos de beijos sem significância para um sexo frio e sem importância. Acho que garotos funcionam de forma diferente das garotas, não sei, mas ele nem notou que eu nem estava tão afim assim o tempo todo. Enfim, a gente acabou terminando em um verão, quando ele finalmente percebeu que a minha frieza com ele não era porque eu não gostava dele, mas sim porque eu não conseguia gostar dele da mesma forma. Enfim, foi nesse mesmo verão que eu beijei minha amiga, acho que ela queria me consolar e o que ela fez foi mais que isso... Meses depois eu encontrei outra garota, na verdade, acho que ela me encontrou, o colégio não aceita muito bem se você é diferente, muita gente se afastou de mim quando eu resolvi me assumir. Mas ela não, ela fazia artes comigo e eu não a notei logo de cara, mas um dia eu a peguei me desenhando e ela quis morrer de vergonha quando percebeu que eu notei seus desenhos, enquanto eu queria morrer de felicidade porque alguém me notou... Também não foi pra frente esse namoro, acho que eu sou "_inamoravel_" ou algo do tipo, mas sei que vou encontrar alguém algum dia."- ela terminou de dizer e pra quem estava alterada por causa do álcool, até que falava coisas bem coerentes.

"É por isso então que eu vim te agradecer, imagina como seria minha vida se ainda estivemos na floresta encantada? Se o meu príncipe encantado tivesse me resgatado? Eu me pergunto se meu final teria sido igual ao da historia original ou menos trágico como a versão da Disney, eu não sei, mas fico feliz que antes que ele tivesse aparecido você tenha me libertado."

"Algumas pessoas diria o contrario."- é tudo o que eu consigo dizer, ela sorri e então me responde.

"Pode até ser, mas e quantas delas viviam presas em uma torre sem ter a chance de serem elas mesmas?"- ela me questiona e sei que ela esta se referindo a sua própria historia, mas ainda assim eu não consigo parar de pensar no quanto essa frase também pode se aplicar na minha vida.

Eu também meio que vivia trancafiada em uma torre, na verdade a torre sempre foi eu mesma. Tão alta e tão fortificada e diferente da torre de Rapunzel ela não tinha janelas, não tinha saídas e eu definitivamente não dava margens para ninguém me salvar. Não mais, não depois do que aconteceu com Daniel, ele foi a única pessoa que teve coragem o bastante para se envolver comigo, mesmo com todas as defesas que eu havia construído em mim, mesmo eu sendo tão instável, acho que de certo modo ele me neutralizava, me via como eu mesma, mesmo eu me tornando aos poucos igual a _**ela**_. Minha mãe, que tanto fez para que eu tivesse a vida que ela tanto desejou, mas que acabou de fato destruindo toda a chance de felicidade que eu podia ter tido. Mas acho que minha mãe nunca soube o que era felicidade, ou tinha uma noção muito distorcida das coisas.

Pergunto-me como teria sido minha vida com Daniel, me pergunto onde estaria toda essa felicidade que me foi privada e que eu tanto sinto falta, depois da rainha má eu jamais voltei a ser quem eu era antes. E eu sei que eu era boa, eu sei que eu era gentil e que eu era capaz de amar. Não sei se eu ainda sou capaz disso, sei que Daniel pediu que eu amasse novamente, mas não sei se quando ele fez esse pedido, ele tinha ideia do que eu havia me tornado ao longo dos anos e se ele soubesse, me pergunto se ainda assim me amaria.

"Você encontrou alguém aqui em Storybrooke? Porque as pessoas dizem que você teve alguém antes, lá na floresta entancada."- ela me pergunta, me trazendo de volta.

"Não. Eu nunca tive ninguém aqui... Quer dizer, eu tive o Graham, mas não significou nada o que nós tivemos... Era só sexo, um sexo sem significado algum, mas que de certo modo preenchia o vazio que eu havia criado em mim."- eu respondo e acho que é a primeira vez que eu me abro dessa forma com alguém, ela me olha por alguns segundos, acho que pensando se deve dizer algo, mas resolve ficar em silencio. Eu então me levanto e começo a retirar a louça suja da mesa, ela me segue enquanto pergunta o porquê eu simplesmente não lavo tudo com magia. Eu realmente podia fazer isso, mas eu prometi a Henry que usaria magia apenas quando fosse realmente necessário, o que não tem sido muito difícil levando em conta que fiquei tantos anos sem usa-la, ela concorda comigo que foi uma decisão sabia e então me ajuda a lavar a louça.

"Mãe! Eu trouxe bolo pra você!"- surge a voz de Henry, entrando na cozinha com uma vasilha na mão, ele para assim que me vê, olha para Rapunzel e depois para mim e fica em silencio, logo em seguida aparece Emma, ela faz o mesmo e então eu quebro o silencio.

"Essa é Rapunzel."- eu digo, ela então acena para Henry e Emma e Henry a questiona.

"E cadê suas tranças?"

"Ah, eu cortei, o príncipe era muito pesado pra eu carrega-lo ate o topo."- ela responde o fazendo rir.

"Você comeu pizza sem mim?"- diz Henry em um tom chateado, pegando um pedaço que havia sobrado e comendo.

"Foi Rapunzel que fez."- eu respondo, ele olha para ela surpreso e diz que esta muito boa, em seguida ele oferece pra Emma que ate então não havia falado nada, ela experimenta e concorda com ele.

"Eu adorei a camiseta."- Henry diz para Rapunzel, ela olha para a camiseta com o símbolo do lanterna verde – que Henry fez o favor de esclarecer pra mim de onde era - e depois pro garoto e diz para ele que é seu personagem favorito. – "É o meu também! Você quer ver meus quadrinhos?! Eu tenho um monte!"- e dizendo isso ele a pega pela mão e a leva ate seu quarto, Emma e eu ficamos em silencio, enquanto ouvimos os dois subindo as escadas.

"Quantos anos ela tem, hein?"- questiona Emma, eu olho para ela confusa e me encosto-me à pia.

"Eu sei lá." – respondo.

"Eu não acho que ela tenha mais de 17 anos. Ou seja: Acho que ela é muito ilegal pra você, se é que você me entende."

"Se é que eu te entendo?"- eu pergunto em um tom perplexo. – "O que você esta querendo insinuar, Emma?"

"Insinuar? Eu não acho que eu esteja insinuando nada, é bem explicito não acha? Uma garota bonita aqui com você, uma pizza, _**vinhos.**_"- disse ela em um tom irritado, dando muita ênfase na palavra "vinhos", eu fiquei um tanto perplexa, quer dizer, não acho que precise de tanto e também o que eu devo a ela?

"Bem, o que esteja acontecendo ou não entre ela e eu, só cabe nós duas, não acha? E além do mais, ela é maior de idade." – respondo em um tom defensivo, ela retorce a boca e me encara com certa raiva no olhar. – "E caso te interesse, ela e eu não temos nada, ela me ajudou com algo do trabalho e acabou ficando mais tempo do que deveria."

"Não precisa se explicar, quem você está pegando ou não, não me interessa. Mas apenas acho que você devia tomar cuidado com garotas, elas por si só já são perigosas, agora as menores de idade... Bem, essas são chaves de cadeia e devo te lembrar que: sou eu que guardo as chaves da cela."- ela diz em um tom irônico.

"Eu não estou _"pegando" _ninguém! Muito menos uma garota, por deus, Emma!"- eu respondo irritada. – "Eu não gosto de garotas! Não sou gay ou algo do tipo. Eu não sei se você lembra, mas eu e Graham tínhamos algo..."

"Ok, apesar de que eu não acho que isso signifique muita coisa, não sei você lembra, mas eu tive um filho com um cara."- ela responde e então pega uma maça e sai da cozinha, dizendo que vai pegar o turno da noite da delegacia. Ela não diz mais nada e eu não consigo tirar da cabeça o que ela quis dizer com a ultima frase.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Cheguei ao quarto de Henry, e encontrei ele e Rapunzel no chão com vários quadrinhos espalhados no tapete, ele falava animado de uma das historias e Rapunzel participava da conversa com a mesma animação, quando eu entrei Henry ficou em silencio e Rapunzel começou a falar sobre um dos personagens da historia, Henry ficou impressionado, mal conseguia fechar a boca.

"Acho que está na hora de dormir, garoto."- eu digo, ele me olha chateado e então pergunta se ela pode voltar algum dia.

"É claro que volto, garoto! Eu totalmente vou querer alguns de seus quadrinhos emprestados!"- ela diz, e então dá um beijo em sua testa e sai do quarto do menino. Eu me aproximo dele, lhe dou um beijo demorado no rosto e peço para ele trocar de roupa e escovar os dentes antes de ir pra cama. Ele me solta um _okay_ e diz no meu ouvido que adorou a Rapunzel.

"Ela é legal, não é?"- eu pergunto a ele.

"É incrível, será que ela namoraria comigo quando eu crescer?"- ele pergunta um pouco envergonhado.

"Ah, querido, eu não acho que você faz o tipo dela não."- eu digo rindo. – "Mas você vai encontrar uma garota muito legal, tenho certeza." – eu continuo, ele me dá outro beijo de boa noite e eu saio do quarto, encontro Rapunzel no corredor do primeiro andar.

"Garoto legal."- ela diz.

"É, ele é sim e eu acho que você acaba de partir o coração dele."- eu respondo, ela ri com a resposta e então descemos juntas as escadas.

"Não foi minha intenção, não é sempre que encontro um garoto com os mesmos interesses, talvez, só talvez meu coração tenha se derretido por ele... Ou pela coleção de quadrinhos dele."- ela diz rindo.

"Você é cheia de surpresas, não é mesmo?"- eu pergunto assim que descemos as escadas. – "Faz uma pizza excelente, é fã de quadrinhos e super heróis, tem uma queda pela mãe do meu filho. Mas algo pra dizer antes de ir embora?" – eu pergunto, ela olha para mim com um sorriso no rosto e então se aproxima de mim, estamos bem próximas da porta, ela olha pra maçaneta e depois para mim.

"Eu não tenho uma queda pela Emma, só acho ela gata."- ela diz e chega bem próxima a mim, nós temos uma diferença considerável de tamanho, o que ainda assim não a impede de se aproximar por completo e ficar a altura da minha boca, deixando nenhum espaço entre a gente e então ela diz em meu ouvido em um sussurro. – "E se é mais curiosidades que você quer sobre mim, ai vai: Eu prefiro as morenas." – e dizendo isso ela se afasta, mas faz isso lentamente e nossas bocas ficam bem próximas uma da outra. Ela olha então em meus olhos e para meus lábios antes de continuar. – "E dizem também que eu beijo muito bem, essa parte eu não posso confirmar. Você vai ter que tirar a prova."- ela conclui e um sorriso surge em seu rosto enquanto ela morde lentamente o lábio inferior.

Não sei qual é a dela, mas sei que a última coisa que eu quero fazer é perder tempo, então eu a puxo pra mim, e a trago para um beijo, onde não é oferecido nenhum tipo de resistência, muito pelo contrario, ela no mesmo instante coloca seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e eu sinto seus dedos afundando em meus cabelos e sua língua invadindo minha boca e por deus, eu jamais pensei que um dia sentiria isso novamente, esse formigamento na barriga que há muito tempo eu não sentia. E de fato ela estava certa, ela beija incrivelmente bem.

Eu não fazia ideia de que eu podia me sentir assim apenas com um beijo e principalmente com alguém que acabou de entrar em minha vida. Todo meu corpo exige por mais, enquanto minha mente fica me dando justificativas para se afastar dela, mas eu não quero, então deixo meu corpo controlar meus desejos, deixo a mão dela deslizar pelas minhas costas e depois subir novamente em direção ao zíper do vestido que eu uso. Eu queria parar o beijo e dizer a ela o quão errado isso era, quer dizer, olha onde estávamos, Henry podia a qualquer momento descer as escadas ou Emma aparecer, não sei por que estou me questionando agora, quer dizer, agora já é tarde demais.

"Não acho que devemos fazer isso."- eu digo em um sussurro enquanto ela desliza a alça do vestido pelo meu ombro e seus lábios vão em direção ao meu pescoço, no percurso ela vai deixando pequenos beijinhos que são capazes de fazer meu corpo todo se arrepiar e vai em direção a minha boca, onde me beija a ponto de me deixar sem folego, mais uma vez em meu pescoço os beijos são mais violentos, e ela pelo jeito não tem preocupação alguma em não me deixar marcas. Eu tento me afastar dela, no fundo eu sei que eu não quero isso, apesar de que não posso negar o quão excitada estou agora e faz muito tempo que não tenho alguém na minha cama, mas não sei, não consigo explicar o que eu sinto em relação a isso, mas mesmo confusa, eu deixo que ela continue. Deixo ela tirar completamente meu vestido o levando até a altura de minha cintura, seus beijos em meu pescoço vão descendo, e se antes eu me controlava para não falar mais alto, agora eu me controlo para abafar os gemidos que ela me tira quando caminha com sua boca em direção ao meu seio, o chupando com vontade, ela então volta para os meus lábios e me olha por alguns segundos apenas para dizer: - "Sabe, acho que você podia usar alguma magica agora."- é tudo que ela me diz e bem, ela não precisa dizer mais nada, ela me puxa novamente para outro beijo e sorri para mim, eu não faço a mínima ideia do que vai ser de nós duas na manha seguinte e acho que eu já nem ligo mais, eu a quero essa noite e não ligo para as consequências da manha seguinte, então com isso em mente crio uma fumaça roxa ao redor de nós duas e segundos depois nós aparatamos em meu quarto.


	10. unStable Girl – Parte 2

Capitulo 10 - unStable Girl – Parte 2

Acordei mais cedo do que o habitual, tomei um banho demorado com a intenção de curar minha dor de cabeça e me enrolei em meu robe, saindo logo em seguida do banheiro e voltando para meu quarto. Sento-me na ponta da minha cama e encaro a garota que ainda dorme, ela tem uma parte do corpo completamente fora da cama, os braços quase tocando no chão, e agora meu lençol se encontra completamente babado. Eu devia acorda-la, quer dizer, já são quase 6 da manha e daqui a pouco a casa inteira vai acordar e eu realmente não queria dar satisfação a ninguém. Principalmente pra Emma.

Ai meu deus, eu totalmente esqueci-me da Emma. Vou em direção ao guarda roupa pra pegar uma muda de roupa, antes de acordar Rapunzel e caminho novamente em direção ao banheiro, mas nunca chego à porta, pois Emma – dessa vez com calças – entra em meu quarto e para assim que me vê. Ela encara a garota adormecida em minha cama por alguns segundos, enquanto eu mentalmente me preparo para dar algum tipo de explicação, e em seguida ela olha para mim e fica em silencio. Acho que ela espera que eu diga algo. Ela parece tão confusa e mesmo eu sabendo que não devo nada a ela, eu me sinto de alguma constrangida com a situação. Constrangida e culpada, não sei exatamente o que eu sinto, só sei que quando começo a falar algo ela levanta a mão por alguns instantes e me impede de continuar.

"Engraçado." – ela começa, olhando bem em meus olhos. – "Ontem você estava concordando que não dava certo eu aqui com você e Henry, agora... bem, agora você tem uma estranha em sua cama e então me diga Regina, como isso dá certo e a gente não?"

"Emma, Rapunzel e eu, nós só-."- eu começo a falar, mas ela me interrompe, ela tem um sorriso irritado no rosto e por algum motivo tem lagrimas em seus olhos.

"Você vai dizer que foi só sexo, não é?"- ela me questiona e antes ela falava em um tom baixo, acho que pra não acordar Rapunzel, agora ela aumentou o tom de voz e aparenta não mais ligar para o que eu digo. É como se ela estivesse a tanto tempo querendo dizer algo e só tivesse a oportunidade agora e embora eu não entenda muito o porquê disso eu fico em silencio e deixo que ela fale. – "Por que você é assim, hein? Por que tudo pra você é tão frio e tão sem sentimentos? Por que você simplesmente não pode amar alguém de verdade? Por que com você é tudo na base da manipulação e da mentira? Tem algo em você que seja real, Regina? Além do seu titulo de rainha?"- ela pergunta e seus olhos estão tão cheios de lagrimas e ela parece tão machucada tão... Tão instável.

Eu queria dizer algo, meu deus, eu queria dizer tantas coisas, tantas mesmo, mas eu não consigo, eu só fico calada, enquanto eu a vejo me chamando de todas essas coisas e todas elas tão verdadeiras. Tudo é verdade. Ela está tão certa sobre quem e o que eu sou, enquanto eu vou me esquecendo do que um dia eu fui ou era. Acho que é por isso então que eu não digo nada, eu a deixo falar, a deixo me quebrar com o que ela tem a dizer e aos poucos eu vou me tornando tão instável quanto ela. Na verdade, aos pouco eu vou percebendo o quanto eu sou instável e o quanto eu preciso de alguém de verdade, alguém para me colocar no chão.

"Eu vou deixar vocês sozinhas."- Ela diz, enxugando as lagrimas. – "E eu vou sair da sua casa e te deixar seguir sua vida em paz, sei que Henry vai entender que nós três juntos jamais daríamos certos." - ela termina de dizer e então sai do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si, eu me viro em silencio, apenas para encarar Rapunzel ainda em minha cama, agora sentada abraçando as próprias pernas, eu caminho em direção da cama e me sento e a encaro por alguns segundos, antes de me perder em meus pensamentos. Ela não diz nada, apenas me olha, enquanto passa as mãos pelos poucos cabelos loiros.

"Você devia ter dito algo a ela."

"Eu não devo nada a Emma."- é tudo o que eu digo e então percebo o quanto eu digo isso com raiva, mas não retiro o que eu digo e nem me explico mais.

"Eu sei que vocês duas não tem nada, você deixou isso bem claro, mas eu também sei que a maioria dos relacionamentos terminam, ou nem começam, por uma das partes nunca dar motivos para o outro querer ficar. E eu acho que é você que tem que fazer isso, ela não tem pra onde ir. Ela está querendo se estabilizar em algum lugar, enquanto você está querendo se estabilizar com alguém, então por que uma não ajuda a outra?"- ela me questiona e não espera a resposta, no mesmo instante ela se levanta, pega suas calças jeans e as coloca, em seguida ela coloca o tênis e fica parada na porta por alguns segundos me olhando.

Eu penso no que ela diz e principalmente na noite passada, quando eu a trouxe para o quarto e a deixei tirar toda minha roupa, ela deixou marcas pelo meu pescoço e espalhou meu vestido pelo chão, acho que não teve um lugar do meu pescoço onde ela não beijou. Mas foi só isso, ela jamais passou de beijos, ela só teve tempo de tirar a própria calça, e quando eu senti sua mão deslizar em direção as minhas coxas e seus dedos caminharem em direção a minha calcinha, eu então a parei.

Eu não consegui me entregar a ela, eu não queria. Quer dizer, eu senti algo antes, quando estávamos lá embaixo e eu a beijei. Mas não sei, foi só naquele momento, foi só durante o beijo e depois já aqui no quarto eu não senti mais nada, eu não queria mais nada. Ela é linda, muito linda mesmo, e eu não vou negar o quão excitada ela me deixou, mas foi só isso... Só um tesão e uma vontade louca de me satisfazer, que logo passou no momento em que eu percebi que só meu corpo a queria... E diferente do cara que ela teve a primeira vez, ela entendeu o recado, me deu um ultimo beijo – dessa vez na testa - e se preparou para ir embora, mas eu insisti que ela ficasse aquela noite, eu não sei, acho que eu precisava sentir alguém do meu lado, nem que fosse de mentira. Emma estava certa, tudo em mim é tão falso, todos meus relacionamentos, todas minhas intenções, eu queria muito voltar a ser a antiga Regina, sei que ela deve estar dentro de mim em algum lugar, mas eu não acho que eu consiga traze-la de volta sozinha.

"Eu vou embora antes que seu filho acorde. Eu não quero causar mais confusão, eu adorei nossa tarde. Gostei muito de te conhecer, Regina."- ela diz, eu faço que sim com a cabeça e dou um sorriso de lado, ela se aproxima novamente de mim e com uma das mãos segura meu queixo, me fazendo então olhar para ela. – "Não fica assim... Deixa eu fazer algo pra te animar... Vamos sair essa noite, quer dizer, só pra tirar essa tristeza do seu rosto, prometo que não vou parar na sua cama de novo."- ela diz me fazendo rir.

"Não, eu acho melhor não." – eu respondo, mas ela ignora minha resposta e então diz.

"Eu te busco às 20 horas, a gente pode ir ao _Rabbit Hole_, que tal?"

"Eu já disse que não."

"Ótimo, eu te busco com o carro da minha mãe, vista qualquer coisa."- ela diz e vai embora, eu olho então para o lado da cama que antes ela ocupava e me questiono então quando é que eu vou ter alguém real na minha vida, quando eu vou voltar a ter algum tipo de estabilidade.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ela de fato veio às 20 horas, como disse que viria, eu não ia, como já tinha dito também, mas ela não ligava para o que eu queria, Henry estava na casa e eu não queria deixa-lo sozinho, mas ele acabou insistindo que eu fosse e então aqui estou eu, sentada nesse bar de quinta categoria, do qual eu nunca tive o desprezar de estar. Ela foi me buscar em um conversível vermelho, o teto estava para trás e o carro era tão antigo que foi fazendo barulho o caminho inteiro, ela não ligava e confesso que para mim isso era indiferente. É que eu estava tão irritada, o dia tinha sido uma merda, eu só queria motivos para me sentir mais miserável. Emma de fato saiu da casa, levou todas as coisas dela e me deixou com a bomba de contar para Henry que ela não voltaria, ele não ligou, ele entendeu de fato que não estávamos dando certo, que não valia a pena forçar, mas eu sei o quanto ele ficou triste, e eu odeio vê-lo dessa forma.

"E então o que as duas vão querer?"- o barman perguntou, limpando o balcão na nossa frente.

"Me surpreenda!"- Rapunzel disse, ele olha para ela e depois para mim e solta um _certo_, voltando logo em seguida com um Martini para mim e agua para ela. – "Tá de brincadeira, não é, cara?!"- ela exclama, quando ele traz o copo de agua.

"Qual é loirinha, nós dois sabemos que você não tem idade nem para entrar nesse bar, quanto mais beber algo."- ele diz, ela então abaixa a bola e volta para o seu banco. – "Curte a noite, não perturba, que dai eu não ligo para sua mãe, ok?"

"Cara, você é um chato, bota pelo menos uma cereja aqui dentro."- ela diz frustrada e o barman volta, colocando então uma cereja no copo dela a fazendo sorrir.

"Quantos anos você tem?"- eu pergunto, ela fica em silencio alguns minutos e eu a vejo corar.

"Vou completar 18 no final do ano."- ela me responde, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Eu não acredito nisso! Meu deus, eu quase fui pra cama com uma garota de 17 anos! Meu deus, eu devia ter ouvido a Emma, e então muita coisa teria acontecido diferente na noite passada, mas não, eu fui teimosa e tão implicante a ponto de ignorar todos os sinais em relação à idade dela. – "Não fica com raiva."- ela diz segurando meu braço, me fazendo voltar para o banco que eu estava me preparando para levantar. – "Eu sei o quanto eu sou ilegal pra você, mas caramba, a noite está tão legal, não é mesmo? E não estraga as coisas agora, eu não faço isso... quer dizer, eu geralmente não faço isso, mas eu não podia perder a chance de tentar algo com você, quer dizer, você estava tão..."

"Fácil?!"- eu pergunto em um tom perplexo e mais alto do que eu gostaria.

"É, bem... é isso... Você estava tão fácil e caramba, esse bar inteiro mataria pra te beijar e você estava me dando isso de graça, era muito bom pra ser verdade."- ela disse. – "Por favor, não me transforme em sapo."- ela disse fazendo um olhar pidão, me matando mais ainda de raiva.

"Eu te dei álcool na minha casa, sabe em quantos estados isso daria cadeia?!"- eu pergunto a ela e dou um gole todo na minha bebida, sentindo em seguida a garganta arder, ela abaixa a cabeça por alguns segundos e só volta a me olhar quando eu continuo a falar. – "Você sabe que estava errada, não é mesmo?"

Ela faz que sim com a cabeça e me olha com uma cara de quem vai chorar, e então eu me sinto como a mãe dela, e por deus, há horas atrás eu estava me sentindo a amante dela. Isso é tão ridículo, então eu tento esquecer tudo, suspiro fundo, peço outra bebida, dessa vez algo mais forte e espero que ela fale.

"Bem, foi você que pegou o vinho."- ela diz em defesa. – "E você que me provocou e me levou pra cama..." - ela continua, revirando os olhos. – "E me poupe, nem a Branca de Neve te negaria..." - ela conclui pegando do copo a cereja, eu só faço dar risada e balançar a cabeça com o que tinha acabado ouvir. – "Você foi procurar a Emma? E explicar que não tivemos nada?"

"Não." - eu digo dando outro gole em minha bebida.

"Por que não?"

"Porque eu não devo nada a ela, eu já te disse."

"Se você diz."- ela responde, revirando os olhos em sinal de irritação e começa a comer agora os aperitivos do balcão. – "Regina, me fala do cara que você amou uma vez, o que aconteceu com ele?"

"Ele morreu."- eu respondo, ela parece um pouco chateada com a resposta.

"Morreu? Como?"

"Minha mãe tirou o coração dele e o esmagou na minha frente." - eu respondo para ela, em um tom seco, eu não queria relembrar disso, não hoje e muito menos depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Mas a pergunta funcionou como uma espécie de gatilho, no instante seguinte eu já não conseguia mais não falar sobre Daniel e principalmente sobre tudo o que eu vinha guardando em mim. – "Minha mãe nunca conseguiu aceitar o fato de que o que eu queria mesmo era ser feliz, de que ser rainha, ou de possuir terrar e tesouros, não me importava. Eu era feliz com ele, eu fui feliz com ele e acho que era o tipo de felicidade que nenhum dinheiro ou titulo substitui, ela não pensava assim ou ela não queria aceitar, não com a filha dela, sua única filha. Talvez tudo o que eu me tornei foi culpa dela, toda a loucura que eu carregava em minha vida, em minha mente... Tudo de certo modo foi consequência de uma vida privada da única coisa que realmente importa na vida de alguém: _**amor.**_ Eu queria poder ter salvado ele, queria ter feito algo ou dito algo, ou sei lá, morrido junto com ele... Mas eu acredito que uma parte de mim morreu junto com ele aquele dia, acho que quando ela apertou aquele coração tão cheio de vida em seus dedos o tornando negro, o tornando pó. Acho que ela acabou me transformando nisso também. Ela me transformou em escuridão, em pó... Não acho que sobrou mais nada da Regina de antes. Ele foi meu _garoto do estabulo_, compartilhávamos não apenas uma paixão um pelo outro, compartilhávamos também uma paixão por cavalos, e acho que eu o amei mais por isso, que dizer... Cavalgar era a única coisa que me tirava daquele mundo louco no castelo com a minha mãe, me sentir fora do chão na garupa daquele animal de certa forma me estabilizava. A cada galopada, a cada trote, eu me sentia mais firme ao chão e mais perto do céu, aqueles breves momentos era que eu mais me sentia eu mesma, na verdade era os únicos momentos que eu me sentia eu mesma... O resto do tempo... Bem, o resto do tempo eu era uma Regina moldada para ser uma rainha... Apenas isso... E Daniel me via de outra forma, eu não era pra ele uma princesa, alguém importante, eu era apenas a garota que ele amava e que ele teria largado tudo para tentar me fazer feliz... Bem, então depois que ele se foi, acho que eu fiz o que sua mãe fez com você, me tranquei em uma torre, tão alta, tão distante do chão, tão sozinha e vivo nela até hoje... Não acho que ninguém vai subir pra me resgatar."- eu digo por fim e enxugo minhas lagrimas, Rapunzel então desce de seu banco e se aproxima de mim.

"Alguém vai te resgatar sim, Regina."- ela diz, e então ela pega meus cabelos, que ainda mantenho curto, mas que estão na altura dos ombros, ela pega uma mecha e faz então uma pequena trança, enquanto completa dizendo: - "Você só tem que se permitir que isso ocorra."- ela conclui e passa os dedos pela trança que fizera, então ela me abraça, tão forte e com tanto sentimento que eu me desabo em lagrimas, ela se afasta um pouco, olha então para mim e seca então minhas lagrimas e tenta me animar.

"Tá vendo aqueles caras ali?" - ela pergunta apontando pra um grupo de rapazes jogando sinuca.

"O que têm eles?" – Eu pergunto, enxugado minhas ultimas lagrimas antes que mais alguém me veja.

"Bem, e se a gente brincar um pouco com eles?"

"O que te em mente, Rapunzel?"- eu pergunto e temo a resposta, ela sorri e então me explica seu plano. O que ela queria era _trollar_ – ela me explica logo em seguida o que significa o termo - os rapazes, apostar dinheiro e os fazer perderem, usando minha magia, como eu não tinha o que fazer e ela estava tão animada com a ideia, resolvi aceitar.

E agora ela está entre os garotos e eu continuo no bar, já perdi as contas de quantos drinks eu tomei, ela deixa bem claro que não sabe nem segurar o taco e ainda assim ganha todas as tacadas, graças a mim, é claro. Eu apenas fico de longe a vendo se divertir em humilhar os caras no jogo, às horas vão passando e aos poucos todo mundo vai indo embora, eu já estou tão cansada e a essa altura tem sangue no meu álcool, não o contrário, o bar aos poucos vai fechando e só sobra nós duas e os caras, três ao todo. Eu acho que eu meio que cochilei por alguns segundos e quando despertei percebi então que havia apenas um deles, Rapunzel contava as notas que havia ganhado no jogo e tinha um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. O único homem que sobrou se aproxima dela e abraça por trás, dizendo algo em seu ouvido, não dá pra escutar o que ele diz, mas ela deixa bem claro que não esta a fim desse tipo de intimidade. A vejo tirar o corpo, mas o cara ainda assim insiste, ela se inclina para frente para se afastar do homem que a segura e quando não consegue ela então joga o braço para trás, acertando o abdômen do homem com o cotovelo. No mesmo instante o homem ameaça dar um murro nela, mas ela se abaixa e o homem cai em cima da mesa de sinuca, eu então corro em direção a ela, e fico em sua frente.

"Eu não acho que você vai querer se meter com a Rainha."- eu digo e no mesmo instante tento usar minha magia com ele, percebendo no mesmo instante que ela falha, acho que é o álcool. O homem dá uma risada, pega um dos tacos na mesa e parte em direção a nós duas e novamente eu tento usar minha magia e dessa vez eu uso toda a força que consigo canalizar e vejo uma bolha de energia saindo de minhas mãos em direção ao homem, que voa em direção ao bar.

Sinto-me então extremamente fraca, e vou caindo em direção ao chão, sinto Rapunzel me aparando e tudo ao redor girar. O som está abafado, minhas mãos ardendo e cabeça a ponto de explodir. Tudo é muito confuso, ouço todas as vozes, mas está tudo tão distante. Faço a mínima ideia de quanto tempo eu permaneço ali no chão, sinto alguém me carregando para fora do bar, vejo as cores da ambulância e vejo Emma. E entendo então que ela não esta ali para me levar para casa ou algo do tipo, ela está ali como a xerife e eu não escuto direito o que ela fala, apenas a vejo colocando as algemas em minhas mãos e me levando para o carro da delegacia. E eu consigo agora escutar direito o que as pessoas dizem, ela fecha a porta do passageiro e da janela eu consigo ver Rapunzel, que acena para mim, Emma então liga o carro e sai dali, não sem antes se virar para mim e dizer: - "Eu disse que garotas eram problemas, Regina."

"É, mas também não me disse que elas eram tão boas."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O flash da câmera quase cegou meus olhos, quando ela bateu a segunda foto minha em menos de um minuto. Não faço a menor ideia que horas são e alguns acontecimentos estão bem turvos na minha memoria. Ela pede que eu me vire de perfil, já fiz isso uma vez, mas agora era quer do outro lado e por algum motivo eu a obedeço.

"Não há necessidade pra isso, Senhorita Swan."- eu digo me virando novamente pra ela e levantando meus pulsos que ainda estão algemados. Ela solta uma risada com a minha observação e pede para que eu me vire de costas. Não acho que isso faça parte do _"photoshoot"_ da minha ficha criminal, mas ainda assim eu me viro.

"Você esta se divertindo muito com isso, não é?"- eu pergunto me virando novamente para encara-la.

"Ainda não."- ela me responde entre um sorriso, o que me faz odiá-la em um nível jamais visto, já tentei soltar minhas algemas com magia, mas aparentemente o nível do álcool no meu sangue não esta me deixando usar minha magia direito e pra evitar que eu exploda toda a delegacia eu escolho não fazer nada e levanto novamente meu braço, pedindo que ela me solte. Em resposta ela apenas me pega pelo pulso e caminha comigo em direção à cela, onde ela me deixa na cama dura, me soltando logo em seguida das algemas. Ela sai da cela por alguns instantes e volta então com um uniforme de cor cinza e um cobertor e me entrega. – "Agora sim eu estou me divertindo."- ela diz entre uma risada e se vira para me deixar sozinha, eu sinto então o ódio correr em minhas veias apagando todo o álcool que encontra pelo caminho. No mesmo instante eu me levanto, e vou em direção a ela a jogando contra as barras da cela, tenho uma de minhas mãos em um dos seus braços e com o braço livre coloco sobre seu pescoço a apertando contra as grades da cela, ela tenta se soltar e então eu a aperto cada vez mais.

"Você não pode me manter aqui!"- eu digo, tentando o máximo deixar meu tom de voz o mais autoritário possível, embora minha cabeça ainda esteja girando.

"Por lei eu posso sim."- ela me responde entre os dentes, ainda tentando se soltar de mim.

"Querida, você tem que entender uma coisa: Eu sou a lei dessa cidade. Esse cargo de xerife não passa de invenção minha, eu criei essa cidade, de modo que ela é minha." – e dizendo isso eu a solto e a encaro por alguns segundos. E então o que ela me disse de manha cedo me volta à cabeça e vejo então o quanto ela está certa: tudo em mim é inventado.

Tudo ao meu redor não passa de uma criação minha, tudo nessa cidade foi criado pra servir os meus propósitos, eles nem tiveram escolha... A única coisa real que me aconteceu em todos esses anos foi ela.

Foi Emma.

E como eu queria odiá-la com todas as forças, assim como eu odiava antes. Eu sei que eu a odiava e sempre pensei que o ódio crescia com o passar do tempo, era pra meu ódio por ela ser maior que minha vontade de vingança... Mas assim como minha vontade de se vingar foi embora, meu ódio por ela também e agora eu me questiono se de fato aquilo foi ódio. Já nem sei. – "Me desculpa se eu te machuquei."- eu digo, tentando ser o mais sincera possível, ela revira os olhos e sai da cela, me deixando ali dentro e a trancando logo em seguida.

"Você não pode me deixar aqui!"- eu grito pra ela, tenho minhas mãos ao redor das barras e ela está bem ali na minha frente, não sei decifrar o que passa naqueles olhos verdes, mas o sorriso que ela me dá deixa bem claro o quanto eu a machuquei com o que eu disse.

"A cidade pode ser sua sim, mas o filho é _**nosso**_ e eu não quero que ele te veja nesse estado... Fora que eu não vou deixar você correndo o risco de morrer em um acidente ou sei lá... encontrar outra loira por ai que te faça perder a cabeça e destruir mais a cidade."- ela me responde, com um tom mais irônico possível. Eu só faço olhar para ela completamente indignada com sua ultima observação. – "É incrível o que o sexo não faz com a pessoa, não é?"- ela continua e agora se aproxima da grade, ficando bem próxima a mim. – "Quer dizer."- ela continua. – "Ontem eu te via como uma mulher que jamais ficaria de quatro por outra pessoa e hoje eu tive que te buscar em um bar, porque você se meteu em uma briga pra defender uma garota que você conheceu ontem." – ela faz uma pausa – "E ainda assim já a levou para a cama."

"Se eu não te conhecesse, eu diria que tudo isso é ciúmes seu, porque acho que o meu banheiro não era a única coisa que você gostaria de usar, não é mesmo?" – eu respondo e ela me encara como se tivesse realmente ofendida com o que eu disse. – "E outra coisa, embora não seja da sua conta, Swan. Eu não dormi com ela. Não da forma que você esta pensando."- eu concluo, ela parece pensar algo pra me dizer, abre a boca uma vez ou duas e antes de dizer solta um pequeno riso abafado.

"Eu consigo sentir daqui o cheiro de sexo, Regina."

"Certeza? Não é só o seu tesão por mim falando mais alto?"

"É, porque sou eu a bêbada aqui, não é mesmo? Olha só, Regina."- ela começa a dizer e em seguida puxa o ar e eu percebo que tudo que ela tem guardado sobre mim, vai ser dito na frase seguinte e sinceramente a ultima coisa que eu quero é ouvi-la falar mais sobre o que quer que seja. Eu sei bem quem eu sou e meus erros do passado e todos os erros que ainda restaram e que eu estou me forçando muito pra consertar, por Henry, só e somente só por ele. Então eu não preciso disso, não preciso dela jogando na minha cara todas essas coisas, não preciso dela de forma alguma, eu só preciso dela calada e bem longe de mim, bem longe dos meus sentimentos e das minhas emoções já tão instáveis e então por isso eu a puxo pela grade e tomo sua boca a minha.

Eu só quero que ela se calasse, por deus, por que ela tem que falar tanto? Por que ela simplesmente não age? Por que eu tenho que agir? Não fazia ideia do que esperar da reação dela quando meus lábios tocam no dela e principalmente não esperava de forma alguma sentir a língua dela na minha e das minhas mãos involuntariamente...

Ah meu deus o que eu estou dizendo, foi tudo tão pensando, minhas mãos naqueles cabelos loiros minha língua invadindo a dela e não sei... Não sei o que eu teria feito se ela não tivesse se afastado, não sei também o que se dá pra fazer por entre a grade de uma cela, mas sei que eu tentaria descobrir. Ela se afasta de mim e me olha confusa, já não há vestígio algum do batom que ela usava nos lábios e minha boca que antes estava tomada pelo gosto amargo das bebidas de horas atrás se encontra completamente tomado pelo gosto dela. Eu só queria que ela calasse, e agora parece que todas as palavras que ela queria dizer se encontram em minha boca. Eu então levo meus dedos em direção aos meus lábios, acho que pra prolongar o gosto ou pra sentir que eles são meus de fato, que eles são reais. Que esse beijo aconteceu de fato. Ela ainda me olha, e a confusão agora é tomada por raiva.

"Pra que isso?"- ela pergunta e eu vejo lagrimas em seus olhos. Não entendo, não entendo as lagrimas... Entendo a raiva, sei que a ultima coisa que ela queria era sentir meus lábios no dela, mas por que então as lagrimas? – "Guarda seus beijos, mãos e língua pra quando aquela garota tiver a maioridade... A ultima coisa que eu quero ser, é um dos seus brinquedos."- ela diz e então vai embora, apagando a luz atrás de si, eu me sento então na cama de concreto, olho para aquele lugar completamente vazio, completamente escuro... Mas não mais vazio que o que eu sinto agora. Não mais escuro do que o meu coração.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sinto um cheiro forte de café assim que acordo, a luz forte do local irrita meus olhos e a dor de cabeça agora é bem pior que ontem à noite. Não faço a menor ideia de que horas são, me sento na cama da cela, e olho para a porta e vejo Emma, a porta esta aberta e ela segura em suas mãos uma xicara, dá pra ver a fumaça saindo, imagino então que seja café, ela se aproxima, senta ao meu lado enquanto eu passo as mãos pelos meus cabelos e sinto a trança que Rapunzel fez ainda ali intacta, completamente bagunçada agora, eu imagino, mas ainda assim ali. Emma estende a xicara pra mim e eu a pego agradecendo a ela logo em seguida, tomo um gole da bebida e sinto então o quanto eu estava precisando disso e então a agradeço novamente, ela sorri, faz que sim a cabeça e não diz mais nada.

"Henry ficou sozinho."- eu digo.

"Eu sei, fui até sua casa e fiquei com ele ontem à noite."

"Ele perguntou por mim?"

"Ele perguntou se você tinha passado a noite com a garota, eu disse que sim." – ela diz e faz uma pausa olhando pra mim em seguida. – "Não acho que seja meu direito contar a ele a verdade e fora que ele disse que gostava muito da garota... Acho que ele aprova vocês duas."

"Emma-"

"Olha, Regina, desculpa se eu me intrometi no assunto de vocês duas, quer dizer, imagino o quanto esteja sendo difícil pra você permitir alguém entrar na sua vida assim. Eu não devia te julgar, mas é que-"- e então ela para, balança a cabeça algumas vezes. E então continua - "Ela veio do nada e você logo de cara gostou dela e enquanto eu estou me esforçado ao máximo pra que você me aceite em sua vida e você só me empurra pra longe. Eu sei que é difícil, quer dizer, você devia me odiar não é mesmo? Eu devia te odiar também, mas eu não consigo e eu não quero."- ela termina e então se encosta-se à parede e espera minha resposta. Mas sinceramente eu não sei o que dizer a ela, então me encosto também e encaro o xicara a minha frente, vendo aos poucos a fumaça sumir.

"Me desculpa pelo beijo."- eu digo e me viro para ela, ela me encara por alguns segundos e sua mão caminha em direção aos meus cabelos e toca na trança, e quando os nós de seus dedos encosta em minhas bochechas eu fecho então os olhos e ela se inclina completamente pra mim e eu sinto sua testa na minha e quando eu abro os olhos eu a vejo ali em minha frente, seus olhos verdes completamente molhados de lagrimas e ela morde os lábios varias vezes, não sei se é pra manter as palavras que ela tanto quer me dizer dentro de si mesma, ou se pra evitar que ela me roube um beijo. E com a mão livre da xicara e eu então também toco em seu rosto e eu queria de fato roubar outro beijo dela, sei que dessa vez não seria roubo, sei que agora ela quer tanto quanto eu, mas ainda assim eu não faço e tudo que eu digo é o seu nome e espero que ela me diga algo que faça sentindo, porque eu já não sei mais o que sinto...

"Emma."- é tudo que sai da minha boca novamente e assim como ela, eu sinto lagrimas escorrerem em meu rosto. Eu estou tão confusa, um nó enorme em minha garganta e meu peito dói tanto, como se alguém estivesse o abrindo e retirando algo de dentro dele. As lágrimas em meu rosto são de dor e de confusão e de tantas outas coisas que eu não consigo entender, eu não sei se ela sente o mesmo, não sei se ela entende minha angustia e meu desespero. Ela se aproxima de mim e coloca as duas mãos em meu rosto e me beija, mas não nos lábios como tanto eu quero, mas me beija nas bochechas, e eu sinto seus lábios secarem minhas lagrimas.

Fecho meus olhos e deixo que cada uma delas saiam, e cada lagrima é como se fosse uma parte de mim, como se eu tivesse me desmontando ali mesmo, na frente dela, e o fato dela tomar pra si cada uma de minhas lagrimas era como se ela estivesse me montando de alguma forma, como se agora eu estivesse aos poucos me juntando a ela, a ponto de nós duas se tornamos uma só. Eu coloco a xicara no meio das minhas pernas e coloco cada uma de minhas mãos em seu pulso e digo mais uma vez o seu nome, e dessa vez ela me responde e diz para mim então para não dizer mais nada. Acredito que ela esteja tão confusa quanto eu estou, me calo então, deixo o silencio, as lagrimas, aquele toque que consegue ser mais intimo - que qualquer relação que eu já tive com alguém – preencher toda a falta de palavras.

Quando por fim minhas lagrimas acabam, ela se afasta, me olha por alguns instantes e se levanta, dizendo que a chave do meu carro está na sua mesa. Eu a vejo ir embora e eu me levanto pra ir atrás dela, mas quando chego à frente da delegacia vejo o carro dela ir embora, eu podia correr e gritar por ela, mas eu sou tão covarde, tudo que eu faço é dar meia volta, pegar minha chave e voltar para rua para procurar meu carro. Não demoro muito, abro a porta do motorista e antes que eu entre eu escuto uma voz, era de Rapunzel, gritando meu nome e vindo em minha direção. Ela tem em mãos uma revista ou algo parecido, está usando o uniforme do colégio do ensino médio da cidade e carregando uma bolsa a tira colo.

"Como você está?"- ela pergunta encostando-se a meu carro.

"Estou bem, e você?"- eu pergunto de volta, me encostando ao lado dela.

"Estou ótima, quer dizer, fiquei preocupada com você, mas agora sabendo que você está bem eu fico mais aliviada."- ela me responde e me encara por alguns segundos e então cai no riso, ela ri tanto e tão alto que todo mundo que passa na rua a encara. – "Ai meu deus, tipo, todo mundo na escola vai querer saber sobre a noite passada, você acabou com aquele cara e ele totalmente mereceu aquilo, parece que ele quebrou o nariz e um braço, você devia ter castrado ele também."- e ela diz isso se afastando do meu carro em uma crise de riso tão grande que eu não sei como ela consegue respirar e falar ao mesmo tempo. – "Obrigada."- ela continua. – "Eu poderia ter me livrado do cara numa boa, ele era só um babaca metido a fortão, mas ainda assim obrigada."- ela conclui.

"Não foi nada."- eu respondo e coloco novamente a chave para abrir meu carro, quando ela novamente me interrompe.

"Ela te tratou bem?"- ela pergunta e eu me viro para ela novamente.

"Ela só me deixou na cela e voltou hoje cedo."- eu respondo dando de ombros, ela me encara com um olhar como se conseguisse ler meus pensamentos e solta um: _E mais o que? –_ "E mais nada."- eu respondo, mas ela permanece lá, amassando a revista que carrega em suas mãos como um bastão e não diz nada, mas ainda me encara como se esperasse que eu falasse mais alguma coisa, eu me viro então para o carro e me encosto novamente nele e digo. – "Eu a beijei."- e no mesmo instante ela abre a boca em surpresa e me bate com a revista.

"Ai, meu deus, Regina!"- ela diz sorrindo. – "E você não ia me contar isso?!"- ela pergunta, se aproximando de mim como se ela e eu tivéssemos a mesma idade e estivéssemos contando fofocas no intervalo da aula. – "Pra alguém que disse que não gosta de garotas você está me saindo muito bem, hein."- ela diz caindo novamente no riso.

"Por favor, não faça isso."- é tudo que eu digo.

"Isso o que?"- ela pergunta confusa.

"Não me faz ficar pensando nessas coisas... Eu já estou tão confusa e..."

"Você não está confusa."- ela me corta. – "Você não tem cinco anos de idade, você é uma mulher e sabe exatamente o que está sentindo e você está sentindo tudo menos confusão, você só não quer assumir, você só não quer falar alto o que sentiu no beijo ou que já sentia antes ou o que quer sentir. Eu sei, Regina. Eu sei que se apaixonar é uma merda, é horrível, eu sei muito bem eu já me apaixonei. Você nem percebe quando acontece, uma hora você está lá com todas as suas defesas, usando uma armadura tão pesada que durante anos te manteve tão forte, nada podia te machucar antes. Mas então algo acontece... Na verdade alguém e se antes você se achava tão forte, você percebe então o quanto na verdade é vulnerável. Mas não era assim antes, você não era assim antes, mas seu peito foi aberto, seu coração foi exposto e ela entrou nele, e caralho, ela te detonou por dentro... E que estupida ela, não? Tão estupida como todos dessa cidade, você nem imaginava o estrago que ela iria fazer, nem imagina que ela caminharia para dentro da sua vida, que antes dela era tão estupida também... E quando você percebe, você deu um pedaço seu a ela, ela nem pede, mas você dá mesmo assim. E quando você para pra pensar nisso, você percebe que também já tem um pedaço dela... O filho que vocês duas compartilham. E um dia ela faz algo besta, como andar na sua frente, ou até mesmo sorrir em sua direção e então o estrago está feito, sua vida não é mais sua. O amor é assim, ele nos torna refém dele, ele entra em você como um parasita e te come por dentro e você desolado na escuridão, como se não tivesse sobrado mais nada seu. E frases como _"Nós não estamos damos certo." _se tornam como vidros que se movem dentro do eu coração, rasgando tudo pelo caminho. E caralho, como dói! Amar dói muito! E não é coisa da sua cabeça, não é! Dói de verdade, dói na mente, dói na alma, dói no corpo inteiro, aquele tipo de dor que consegue te arrebentar mais a cada segundo... Nada no mundo é capaz de fazer isso a não ser o amor, nada no mundo deveria ser capaz de fazer isso, _**especialmente **_o amor. Mas não o odeie, não odeie o amor, Regina."- ela conclui e eu não consigo juntar palavras o suficiente pra dizer a ela o quanto isso me tocou.

"Pra uma garota de 17 anos você é bem profunda, sabia?"

"Isso é de um quadrinho!"- ela diz com um sorriso e me entrega a revista que segura. Eu a pego e olho a capa, olhando novamente para ela. – "Neil Gaiman."- ela diz. – "Sou um pouco hetero por ele."- ela conclui.

"Eu não amo a Emma." - eu digo. – "Quer dizer, eu não quero ama-la, eu não quero me envolver com ela, ela não me merece, eu sou muito instável."

"Talvez."- ela me responde. – "Talvez vocês duas sejam. Talvez vocês duas só precisem se firmar uma na outra e talvez, só talvez, isso dê a estabilidade que você tanto busca."- ela conclui e então se despede de mim, dizendo que a revista que ela me deu era pra ser entregue a Henry. Eu não entro no carro, não de primeira, abro a revista e procuro a frase que ela me falou e a releio inúmeras vezes, até me dar conta do obvio: _**Eu amo a Emma.**_

Eu respiro fundo e enxugo as minhas lagrimas, eu nem ligo mais que alguém me veja assim tão vulnerável, nada mais pode me atingir como o amor que eu sinto por ela. Eu não sei se ela sente o mesmo, mas eu sei que eu quero descobrir, sei que eu quero novamente sentir aquele beijo, aquele gosto dela que ainda permanece na minha boca, foi só alguns segundos, foi tão rápido, tão simples, mas nenhuma transa, nenhum beijo, nenhum toque chega aos pés do que eu senti naqueles segundos. Eu então caminho em direção ao meio da rua e me abaixo, tocando o chão com a minha mão e penso então nela, só e somente nela e todo o chão se ilumina em uma cor azul, que só eu vejo, indicando então o caminho que ela seguiu. Volto para meu carro e sigo então a luz, sinto ainda aquela dor no peito e agora eu sei o que ela significa e tenho duvidas se quero deixar de senti-la.

A luz me levou até os estábulos, e confesso que já estava começando a achar que minha magia tinha dado errado quando vejo carro dela parado, estaciono também e ando em direção aos estábulos. A encontro em uma baia, ela não percebe minha chegada, ela está com um cavalo que eu nunca vi ali, ele é grande e castanho, um animal lindo, ela o escova e eu a vejo conversando com o animal bem próximo ao ouvido dele, eu entendo de cavalos o suficiente pra saber que ele está gostando do toque e da voz dela. Ela para de escova-lo, amarra os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e caminha para a saída da baia, se deparando comigo no processo.

"Regina."- ela diz em um espanto. - "O que faz aqui?" – ela me pergunta e caminha em direção ao local onde as selas estão guardadas. Ela pega uma delas e caminha novamente em direção ao cavalo e começa a prepara-lo.

"Eu que te pergunto, de todos os lugares esse é o ultimo que eu esperava te encontrar."

"Ah, é que, meu pai e Henry encheram o saco pra eu comprar esse cavalo, segundo eles é ridículo que eu não saiba cavalgar. Eu sei cavalgar, eu só não gosto muito de cavalos."- ela me responde. – "Mas não significa que eu não os entenda."- ela conclui e me encara alguns segundos.

"Eu não sabia que tinha comprado um cavalo."

"Bem, você não se interessa muito pelo o que faço, não é mesmo?"- ela pergunta e sinto um pouco de magoa em sua voz, me aproximo dela e pego em suas mãos, ela me olha em silencio e então tudo o que tinha ensaiado antes no caminho pra cá se perde nessa troca de olhares.

"Me desculpa, eu quero me interessar agora, eu quero que você continue lá em casa e não vou te empurrar, como você disse que eu faço. Mas é que... É complicado. Eu não sou tão..."

"Durona, como todos acham que é."- ela me diz.

"Eu ia dizer _estável."_ – eu respondo de volta e ela sorri e olha para o chão, ainda seguro sua mão e agora a aperto bem forte.

"Eu também não sou nada estável e também não entendo tanto de cavalos assim... Eu escolhi essa égua porque ela tem isso na cabeça."- ela me diz e mostra um sinal branco que a égua tem na fronte, fazendo um constraste com sua pelagem castanha.

"Esse sinal é chamado de estrela, ou de flor."- eu digo, ela solta minha mão, caminha em direção ao animal e acaricia sua cabeça, a vejo rir para si mesma e pergunto o motivo. Ela então mostra seu pulso direito e eu vejo a tatuagem de flor que ela tem, já havia notado, mas nunca tive a oportunidade de perguntar o que ela significa, então eu pergunto agora, e ela me conta que a fez por rebeldia, que havia roubado o dinheiro dos seus pais provisórios e por rebeldia foi e fez a tatuagem, que não tinha significado algum, mas que ela não se arrependia de ter feito.

"Talvez eu a chame de _"Flor"_."- ela disse, acariciando o animal. – "Mas parece um nome tão estupido pra um cavalo, qual é o outro nome que eles usam?"

"Estrela."- eu repito, e a vejo repetir a palavra "estrela" para o animal, a égua reage ao som e Emma decide então que a chamará de Estrela.

"É um ótimo nome."- eu digo, ela sorri, termina de arrumar a sela no animal e eu a vejo subir na garupa do animal, ela me olha e estende sua mão para mim.

"Eu não posso não ser a garota do estabulo e posso também não ser tão estável, mas vem comigo, garanto que não te derrubo e se mesmo assim isso acontecer, eu te digo algo: do chão você não passa."- ela me diz e permanece com a mão estendida, eu sorrio pra ela e não penso mais que duas vezes antes de pegar a mão dela, me sento em sua frente, com minhas duas pernas apenas de um lado, por causa do vestido que uso. Eu realmente não sei se ela sabe o que está fazendo, na verdade logo no primeiro trote ela deixa bem claro o quanto é inexperiente nisso.

Com uma das mãos ela conduz o animal e com a outra livre ela passa ao redor da minha cintura, uma das minhas mãos eu seguro a sela e com a outra eu mantenho bem firme junto ao corpo, sentindo o braço dela junto a mim. E cavalgamos em silencio, até o calor ficar insuportável e o animal se cansar, durante todo o caminho nenhuma de nós duas dizemos nada, acho que muita coisa entre a gente é dita no silencio. Eu não sei se quero descobrir logo se ela me ama ou não, eu só quero curtir o momento, só quero curtir ela agora. O tempo todo minhas costas estão bem próxima do corpo dela, e aquela dor que eu sentir antes, agora sumiu por completo, como se ela tivesse neutralizado tudo.

Não sei se Emma e eu temos futuro, não sei se eu a beijarei novamente ou se um dia eu chegarei a dizer o quanto e a amo, mas confesso que ainda assim, ainda tão cheia de duvidas e insegurança eu imagino uma vida inteira ao lado dela. Eu imagino um casamento, imagino acordando no domingo de manha com todos nossos filhos junto com a gente na cama. Meu deus, como eu sou estupida! Eu já imagino filhos com essa mulher! E eu nunca pensei nesse tipo de coisa com tanta vontade quanto agora, mas bem, eu também nunca me senti assim antes, nunca me senti preenchida por um tipo de felicidade que parece tão certa, nunca me senti tão feliz. Ela era tudo o que precisava, ela é de certo modo minha salvadora, ela é tudo aquilo que eu sempre precisei para me tornar estável.


	11. Estrelas

_**Dedico esse capitulo a Queen B. (Letya) por milhares de motivos, dos quais ela já sabe **_

_**(:**_

* * *

**Capitulo 11 – Estrelas **

A manha ficou muito quente e tivemos que terminar o passeio, Amy agora se encontra no estabulo, em pé sobre um banquinho de madeira, escovando seu cavalo. Emma e eu estamos a alguns metros dela. Eu abraço-a por trás e mantenho meu braço em volta do seu corpo, com meu queixo apoiado em seu ombro. Ela tem sua atenção voltada completamente a nossa pequena. Também levo minha atenção a ela, aquele sorriso inocente e repleto de alegria, que tanto me enche de algo que eu nunca antes pensei sentir.

Ela e Henry se completam – me completam, alias – de uma forma única, mas diferente de Henry, Amy tem algo muito especial e é difícil ignorar isso. Bem, acho que foram as circunstancias de sua chegada ao mundo que a fez assim. Ela não faz a menor ideia do quanto ela significa em nossas vidas, e creio que também ela não faz ideia de que com apenas um toque – ou a intenção de um toque – ela acabou salvando Emma.

E nossa família inteira no processo.

"Como foi sentir o toque dela?" – eu pergunto a Emma em um sussurro, ela demora alguns instantes pra me responder, vira o rosto para me olhar e eu lhe dou um beijo demorado nos lábios, que é quebrado alguns segundos depois.

"É difícil explicar."- ela começa dizendo e eu abraço mais contra meu corpo. – "Acho que foi a mesma sensação que eu senti quando eu tive a chance de senti-la ainda na maternidade. Antes de..." – ela dá uma pausa, respira fundo e então continua. – "Você sabe, antes de eu quase morrer. Porem agora foi mais magico, mais intenso e tenho que confessar que eu até me senti sem ar também... Eu não sei se consigo me expressar por palavras, mas se eu tiver que comparar foi como eu me senti quando eu cavalguei com você pela primeira vez. Você lembra-se disso?" – ela me pergunta, virando o rosto novamente pra mim e me tomando para outro beijo, dessa vez mais curto, mas com a mesma paixão de antes.

"É claro que eu me lembro." - eu respondo e ela me rouba outro beijo, que dura alguns segundos e quando abrimos os olhos e olhamos novamente pra Amy, ela está olhando em nossa direção também, com um sorriso bobo no rosto e os olhinhos cheios de uma alegria que só ela tem, ela acena pra gente e continua a escovar o cavalo e minha mente então volta aquele dia...

Quando eu cavalguei com Emma pela primeira vez, quando cavalgamos na Estrela e seria tão clichê se eu dissesse que eu me senti _cavalgando nas estrelas_, mas também seria muito verdadeiro e foi exatamente como eu me senti. Lembro que naquela manha, depois do nosso passeio eu pedi que ela voltasse a morar comigo novamente, mas ela não aceitou, ela achava melhor voltar para a casa dos pais. Eu pensei em suplicar para que ela voltasse, mas achei melhor deixa-la ir. Na manha seguinte quando eu acordei e ela não estava mais na casa eu me arrependi por não ter suplicado, por não ter me ajoelhado diante dela e de ter dito que eu a amava. Mas eu não tinha essa coragem toda e acho que meu orgulho também falou mais alto. Porem quando eu paro pra pensar nisso, eu vejo o quanto tudo caminhou da forma certa, mesmo que as coisas tenham sido tão devagar e tão cheias de medos e confusões, ainda assim foi no tempo certo, da maneira certa e no lugar certo.

Mas bem, como eu iria errar?

Eu tinha escolhido a mulher certa e o tempo fez o seu papel e todo o resto se ajeitou.

"Eu te amo, Emma."- eu digo ainda em um sussurro e ela não me responde de volta, porque já não há necessidade, mas sim me toma em um beijo e morde meu lábio inferior por alguns segundos roubando outro beijo em seguida.

"Quem foi que ensinou isso a ela?"- Emma me pergunta, e se vira para mim, estamos encostadas em uma cerca de madeira do estabulo, eu olho mais uma vez pra Amy antes de respondê-la.

"Rapunzel."

"Ah."- ela responde e eleva a sobrancelhas por alguns segundos e eu sei que ela vai dizer algo e provavelmente ter uma mini cena de ciúmes então eu a calo com beijo e a chamo de _ciumenta_ entre um beijo e outro e ela ri em resposta e quebra o beijo, dizendo que amou o fato de Rapunzel ter ensinando isso a nossa pequena, mas que não gostava do convívio das duas, pois tinha medo do que Rapunzel pudesse ensinar mais a ela, e ela diz isso rindo, deixando a entender que falou brincando.

Ela se encosta novamente em meu corpo e agora vemos Amy correr por trás do cavalo com o banquinho em mãos. Ela para um instante, exatamente atrás do cavalo, coloca o banquinho no chão, tira uma mecha de cabelo da frente do rosto e quando se prepara para pegar o banquinho novamente, Emma se desencosta de mim e eu a vejo gritar pelo nome de Amy. Só tenho tempo de ver Amy se abaixar e proteger o rosto e o cavalo lhe dá um coice, que não chega a atingi-la. O casco do animal chega a centímetros dela, mas foi como se um campo de força a tivesse protegido. Eu corro então em direção dela, pegando-a no colo e a tirando dali.

"Você tá bem?"- eu pergunto, sentido minha voz cheia de preocupação e quase se enrolando em um choro que tento controlar. Corro minhas mãos por todo o corpinho dela, pra me certificar que ela está bem e depois a abraço bem forte junto ao meu corpo.

"Eu tô bem, mamãe."- ela me responde quando eu quebro abraço.

"Tem certeza?" – eu insisto, passando novamente minhas mãos em seu corpo, pra me certificar que não havia nenhum arranhão nela.

"Aham."- ela diz balançando. – "Alguma coisa fez que o cavalo não me atingisse. Não briga com ele, mamãe. Ele não fez por querer."- ela continua.

"Não foi você?" – eu pergunto e ela balança a cabeça em negativa e eu olho então para direção da Emma, que está aparentemente muito aflita com tudo o que acabou de acontecer.

"Eu tô com fome, mamãe."- Amy diz, me fazendo olhar para ela novamente.

"Querida, vai para o carro então, que a gente já vai pra casa, ok?" – Ela concorda com a cabeça e olha então para Emma e depois para mim.

"Deixa ela ir com a gente, mamãe. Eu fico longe... eu fico na sala e você faz um sanduiche daqueles bem grandão com muito queijo pra nós três e a gente pode ver um filme. A gente pode ver Matilda! E eu posso segurar a mão dela por magia e você pode abraçar ela de verdade e vai ser como se a gente estivesse juntas. Por favor, mamãe."- ela termina dizendo e junta as mãozinhas em sinal de suplica e faz aquela carinha de pidona que só ela sabe fazer.

"Bem, isso não é comigo. Ela é muito bem vinda à nossa casa. Por que afinal é a casa dela também, mas é que pra ela é tão doloroso, sabe? Está ali com você por perto e não poder ficar com você nos braços, então ela prefere não ir. Mas eu sei que ela quer ficar com você, sabe disso, não é?"- eu pergunto e Amy olha pra Emma que ouve toda a conversa e depois olha pra mim com aqueles olhinhos azuis cheios de tristeza, ela faz que sim com a cabeça e vira-se em direção a Emma.

"É doloroso pra mim também, mãezinha."- ela diz e Emma se ajoelha onde está e eu vejo seus olhos cheios de lagrimas. – "Mas agora as coisas são diferentes, não são?"- Ela continua e levanta as duas mãozinhas e Emma fecha os olhos e coloca a mão no rosto, percebo então que Amy a acaricia, vejo os cabelos de Emma se moverem com uma brisa que não existe e vejo ela correr a mão próxima ao rosto, tocando nas mãos de Amy que fisicamente não estão ali.

"É, meu amor. As coisas agora são bem diferentes. Então eu aceito seu convite, aceito o sanduiche e aceito o filme."- Emma responde com um sorriso e Amy no mesmo instante pula de alegria e se joga em minha direção me abraçando e me apertando forte enquanto me beija no rosto inúmeras vezes.

"Eu prometo não te machucar, mãezinha!" – Amy diz para Emma e corre em direção ao carro dizendo antes que a amava muito, Emma responde de volta e assim que Amy se afasta ela caminha em minha direção.

"Como sabia que ele a atacaria?"- eu pergunto e ela dá de ombros.

"Os sinais dele, ele estava com as orelhas para trás, as narinas abertas e não parava de cavar o chão com o casco."- ela me responde como se essa informação fosse algo que qualquer um saberia.

"E como você sabia disso?"- eu insisto, ela me lança então um olhar como se tivesse profundamente ofendida.

"Sei lá! Talvez seja aquela coisa de instinto materno, não sei. Mas eu olhei para o cavalo e sabia que tinha algo errado."

"Talvez você saiba mais sobre cavalos do que pensa."- eu observo, ela solta uma risada antes de me responder um: _Claro._ Cheio de ironia no tom de voz. – "Tem certeza que quer ir pra nossa casa? Sei como estar lá te atinge muito, não quero colocar você em alguma situação que te machuque."

"Não vou mentir, me atinge sim, mas eu quero. Como Amy disse, as coisas estão diferentes agora e eu sinto que aos poucos tudo vai se acertar. Você não sente isso também?" – ela pergunta e diz isso colocando um braço ao redor da minha cintura e me puxando para perto dela, nós ficamos coladas uma na outra. Minha barriga bem junto à dela, eu então me lembro do que Amy fez hoje de manha, dela tocando em minha barriga e me _curando_. Não consigo deixar de pensar se ela de fato me curou, se deixei de ser infértil, se agora eu sou capaz de gerar um filho e eu penso em contar isso pra Emma, mas não sei se seria o certo a se fazer, então eu apenas a beijo e concordo com o que ela diz.

"Eu sinto sim, Emma. Alias, eu não apenas sinto, como eu de fato já sei que as coisas estão se acertando."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eu tive que modificar totalmente a posição dos moveis da sala, para que Amy e Emma pudessem ficar no mesmo cômodo e agora eu me encontro sentada com Emma ao meu lado, com Amy um pouco distante de nós duas, sentada em uma poltrona, completamente afundada no móvel enquanto assistimos Matilda.

É um dos filmes preferidos dela, ela sabe todas as falas, adora cada cena e a cada minuto ela se desencosta da poltrona e olha pra gente com um sorriso enorme no rosto pra gritar: _Essa é minha cena preferida!_ E volta então a fundar no sofá e a prestar atenção no filme.

Todas as cenas são as cenas preferidas dela.

Emma o tempo todo segura a mão dela por magia e sei que pra ela isso é o bastante por hoje. Acho que nunca vi Emma tão feliz e tão empolgada com algo, a ultima vez que eu a vi assim foi quando ela estava gravida de Amy, ela tinha essa mesma felicidade que tem agora, a mesma alegria nos olhos e o mesmo sorriso que consegue me desmontar em milhões de pedaços. De vez em quanto ela me da atenção e me rouba um beijo, mas a tarde hoje se resume a Amy e ela tem toda sua atenção voltada a ela e eu não esperava que fosse diferente.

O filme acaba e Amy desliga a TV e se vira para nós, deitando de barriga na poltrona, e se apoiando no braço da mesma.

"Mãezinha."- ela começa a dizer e apoia os cotovelos no braço da poltrona, apoiando em seguida seu rosto nas mãos. – "Onde você conseguiu o colar do cisne? Aquele que Henry me deu no meu aniversario?"

Emma se ajeita no sofá e olha para mim por alguns segundos, antes de voltar sua atenção a Amy.

"Ahhn..."- ela começa a dizer, ajeita uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha e continua. – "Foi o pai do Henry que me deu. Antes de Henry nascer... Na verdade, antes mesmo de eu saber que eu estava gravida dele."- ela conclui e ficamos em silencio, eu não sei muito sobre o passado de Emma, porque prefiro assim, principalmente quando o assunto é o pai de Henry, sei que é algo que ela não gosta de falar a respeito e devo dizer também que é algo que me incomoda quando eu penso sobre. Mas diferente da gente, Amy não pensa dessa forma.

"Você amou ele muito, mãezinha?"- ela pergunta, quebrando o silencio, Emma toma folego e se ajeita no sofá antes de respondê-la.

"Talvez, Amy."- ela responde e balança a cabeça em negativa logo em seguida. – "Quer dizer, eu o amei sim. Quando eu o conheci eu estava perdida e ele de certa me deu um rumo e eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que não o amei." – ela me olha novamente e pergunta com o olhar se esse assunto me incomoda, como resposta eu me aproximo mais dela e coloco minha mão em seu joelho, Amy é quem continua a falar.

"Foi por isso que você manteve o colar?"- Amy pergunta novamente, completamente alheia ao fato de que sua mãe não queria mais falar sobre isso.

"Não."- Emma responde. – "Não por isso, quer dizer, o pingente era a única coisa que eu tinha dele, porem tinha um significado maior por trás. Você sabe que a mamãe cresceu em um abrigo, não é?"- ela pergunta e Amy assente. – "E você sabia também que meu sobrenome nem sempre foi Swan?" – ela continua e dessa vez Amy balança a cabeça em negativa e Emma então continua. – "Pois é, eu tinha outro sobrenome quando criança e eu odiava ele. Alias, eu odiava muita coisa na minha vida naquela época e o que eu mais odiava era o fato de eu nunca me sentir em casa. Sempre de lar em lar, e em nenhum deles eu me sentia aceita, em nenhum deles eu sentia que eu tinha uma casa de verdade. Eu sempre me senti como um _patinho feio_ e então eu me agarrei a essa ideia de que quando eu crescesse eu me tornaria a garota mais bonita da cidade inteira e talvez eu encontrasse minha casa, talvez eu encontrasse meus pais verdadeiros. Talvez eu deixasse de ser um _patinho feio_ e me tornasse um _cisne_. E então eu prometi a mim mesma que quando eu completasse 18 anos e saísse do abrigo, eu iria mudar meu sobrenome pra _Swan."_

"Porque significa cisne!"- Amy diz interrompendo com a voz cheia de animação.

"Exatamente, meu amor. Por esse motivo. E quando eu conheci o pai do Henry eu tinha acabado de conseguir meus documentos novos e eu não era mais um patinho feio, aquele dia eu me sentia um cisne de verdade. Então eu mantive o pingente, que na verdade sempre foi um chaveiro, mas era tão bonito que eu preferi usa-lo como um colar. E eu nunca deixei de usa-lo, eu pensei em entregar a assistente social que levou Henry de mim quando ele nasceu, pensei em deixar com ele para que nunca passasse pela cabeça dele que ele era um patinho feio, que ele sempre pensasse que ele era um cisne. Um Swan."- ela dá uma pausa, olha pra mim com um sorriso de lado e pega minha mão que ainda está sobre o seu joelho, aperta meus dedos contra os dela e continua. – "Mas eu achei melhor manter o colar para mim mesma, eu sabia que Henry teria uma vida diferente da minha. Eu sabia que ele jamais seria um patinho feio e acho que eu precisava daquele colar pra lembrar diariamente que eu havia conseguido minhas asas e que eu já podia voar..."

"Mãezinha, você quer de volta o colar?" – Amy pergunta.

"Não, meu anjo. Eu sei que Henry te entregou, e ele é todo seu. Quer dizer, você também é um Swan, não é mesmo?" – Emma pergunta a ela e Amy concorda com a cabeça. – "Então eu quero que você também fique com esse colar."- Emma continua e tira do pescoço o colar que usa, o pingente é um anel e ela já tinha me contando o significado dele e agora ela repete para nossa filha, o que ela já me disse há anos atrás. – "Antigamente os Celtas costumavam desenhar cisnes com anéis em seu pescoço, porque simbolizava a conexão entre o divino e o humano. Eu nunca fui apegada a nenhum tipo de religião e também nunca me senti conectada a deus, mas houve um tempo em que eu precisei dessa conexão e eu a encontrei em mim mesma."- ela toca agora no anel do colar e sorri de lado. – "Esses pingentes de certa forma me faziam lembrar diariamente de que mesmo que eu não sinta Deus perto de mim, Ele sempre esteve comigo. Eu só queria ainda acreditar nisso."- ela conclui e me entrega o colar, eu o seguro por alguns instantes e me levando, indo em direção a Amy, que olha pra mim enquanto eu coloco o colar em seu pescoço me voltando a me sentar com Emma logo em seguida.

Ela encara o anel alguns instantes, passando o dedo ao redor do circulo, eleva o olhar em direção a Emma e então pergunta.

"Você não acredita em Deus?"- ela pergunta com um tom de voz cheio de confusão, como se a ideia de não acreditar em Deus fosse algo muito absurdo.

"Não sei, meu anjo. Acho que não como antes."

"Se você não acredita em Deus então você acredita nas estrelas?"- ela questiona em seguida.

"Nas estrelas?"- Emma pergunta segurando um riso. – "O que isso te a ver, meu anjo?"

"Porque Deus criou todas as coisas, mas algumas pessoas não acreditam nisso. Algumas pessoas acreditam que as estrelas cresceram tanto e elas explodiram e então os pozinhos das estrelas viraram a vida, o universo e tudo mais." – ela explica, fazendo com que Emma e eu seguremos o riso.

"O pozinho das estrelas?"- Emma a questiona, ainda tentando não rir e Amy faz que sim com a cabeça. – "Qual dessas pessoas você é, Amy? A que acredita em Deus ou a que acredita que somos poeira de estrela?"

Amy fica em silencio e olha para o teto como se isso fosse ajuda-la a esclarecer as ideias.

"Eu gosto de pensar que antes de eu ser eu mesma, eu era uma estrela. E eu gosto de pensar que quando eu morrer eu vou virar poeira e que essa poeira vai ser levada pelos ventos e que vai alcançar os céus e que eu vou voltar de onde eu vim."- Ela diz isso levantando as mãozinhas em direção ao céu, imitando o caminho que ela percorreria quando virasse poeira e na minha mente eu não consigo nem imaginar que ela pudesse em algum momento da vida, deixar de existir. - "Mas eu também gosto de pensar que alguém me imaginou bem antes de vocês duas pensarem em ter um bebê. Que alguém criou as estrelas, antes mesmo delas pensarem em explodir e de criar todo o universo. E que essa mesma pessoa tomou um tempo pra me imaginar e que me criou diferente de todas as outras pessoas que Ele já havia criado. Então eu acho que eu faço parte dos dois tipos de pessoas. Eu sou uma poeira de estrela, mas também sou um milagre." – Ela termina de dizer e meu olhar caminha dela para Emma, que se encontra completamente emocionada pelo o que ela disse.

"É, meu amor. Você definitivamente é um milagre e eu tenho certeza que também é uma estrela." – Emma diz, enxugando as lagrimas do próprio rosto eu percebo então que eu também tenho lagrimas nos olhos.

"Vocês duas também são estrelas."- Amy diz e ela é a única que não chora. – "E Henry também e a vovó e o vovô."- Ela continua empolgada. – "Quantas estrelas tem que ter pra construir uma constenação, mamãe?"

"Ai meu deus."- eu digo enxugando as lagrimas dos olhos. – "Constelação, meu anjo."

"Isso, mamãe! Isso ai que você disse! Quantas estrelas?"

"Ah, meu amor. Eu realmente não sei te responder isso, mas são muitas..."

"Mais que seis?!"

"Bem mais que seis..." – eu respondo, ela faz uma cara de frustrada, solta um suspiro – "Então, eu acho que vocês vão ter que fazer mais bebês, pra completar uma constenação!"- Ela completa e tira o colar que eu havia acabado de colocar nela e o coloca sobre o braço da poltrona e se levantando em seguida. – "Você ainda muito de Deus mamãe, assim nós precisamos mais que uma ou duas estrelas no nosso céu. Fique com o colar, eu não preciso dele." – e dizendo isso ela se vira para sair do cômodo, mas Emma a chama pelo nome a fazendo e virar.

"Meu amor, você gostaria de ter um irmãozinho?"- Emma pergunta e Amy faz que sim com a cabeça e espera a resposta de Emma, que me encara por alguns segundos antes de voltar novamente à atenção a filha. – "Mas você sabe que eu não posso mais fazer isso e que sua mãe... Bem, ela..."

"Eu sei. Por isso eu a curei hoje cedo, ela não te disse?"- ela responde e dessa vez ela se vira e vai embora, sem esperar uma resposta. Emma fica em silencio e espera que eu diga algo.

"Ela acha que me curou." – é tudo o que eu digo.

"Da sua infertilidade? Por que você contou isso a ela?"- ela pergunta.

"Ela meio que tocou no assunto, então eu disse a ela."

"E ela te curou?"

"Eu não sei, Emma. Provavelmente não, ela apenas colocou as mãos na minha barriga e perguntou como eu estava me sentindo. Eu não sei se ela pode curar, se ela tem esse poder, então..."

"Mas e se ela tiver?"- Emma me questiona. - "Se ela tiver te curado e você puder ter filhos, você vai querer?"- Ela continua e fica em silencio esperando uma resposta. Eu não sei como respondê-la, na verdade eu sei, mas eu não quero. Não quero dizer a ela que eu quero sim outro filho, que eu quero sim engravidar e ter sabe lá deus quantas outras _estrelas _com essa mulher. Mas eu sei que ela jamais iria querer ter mais filhos, que toda essa situação é muito complicada e que aumentar essa família está fora de cogitação.

"Não, Emma. Eu não quero."- eu minto.

"É, eu também não."- ela me responde. – "Não assim, não nessa situação. Eu sei que imaginamos que teríamos bem mais que Amy, mas também nós não sabíamos metade do que aconteceria com a nossa historia, não é mesmo?"

"É, nós não sabíamos."

"Bem, eu tenho que ir. Foi o melhor dia dos últimos cinco anos, sabe disso, não é?"- ela pergunta se aproximando de mim e me beijando.

"Sei, Emma. Pra mim também foi. Quero você aqui mais vezes, alias, fica aqui essa noite?"- eu pergunto e ela balança a cabeça.

"Não. E não porque é doloroso e sim porque eu odeio saber que eu limito minha filha de andar na própria casa, mas eu volto, ok?"

"Volte mesmo."- eu digo, beijando ela mais uma vez, então eu a acompanho até seu carro e a vejo ir embora e caminho de volta para casa, onde encontro Amy na porta.

"Mamãe, quando Henry for embora, a gente pode usar o quarto dele pro bebê."- ela diz, enquanto eu fecho a porta atrás de mim.

"Amy, para."- eu digo a cortando, ela estava prestes a dizer algo, mas se cala logo em seguida. – "Não vai ter nenhum bebê, ok?"

"Por que, não?"

"Porque a gente não pode."- eu respondo, caminhando em direção à cozinha, onde ela me segue.

"Mas eu pensei que fosse algo que você queria."- ela diz me seguindo e eu paro e me viro para ela, tomando folego para o que vou dizer a seguir.

"E eu quero, mas não vai acontecer, meu amor. Me desculpe."

"É por minha causa?"- ela pergunta, e seus olhos azuis se enchem de tristeza, eu me abaixo diante dela e tento acalma-la.

"Meu amor, logico que não. Não é culpa sua. É só que sua mãe e eu não podemos ter um bebê dessa forma, quer dizer-".

"Vocês estão longe uma da outra. E é minha culpa."- ela continua.

"Não. Jamais foi e jamais será sua culpa. Alguns sonhos podem ter ficado para trás por causa dessa distancia, mas Amy, você foi nossa maior realização e nem em meus maiores sonho eu poderia imaginar que teria uma criança como você na minha vida, você vale por milhões de estrelas, meu anjo. Não estou dizendo que nunca te daremos um irmãozinho, mas estou te dizendo que por hora nós não podemos e estou te dizendo também que não é sua culpa. Você entende isso, não é?"

Ela faz que sim com a cabeça e eu a puxo para um abraço.

"Mamãe te ama muito, muito mesmo."

"Eu também, mamãe." – ela me responde e eu abraço mais forte, sentindo seu pequeno corpinho junto ao meu, de fato minhas palavras são sinceras quando eu digo que ela é o suficiente, mas também eu não posso negar que eu adoraria poder acrescentar mais _estrelas _no meu céu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eu não resisti e fui ao medico no dia seguinte, fiz todos os exames que me foi solicitado e agora estou aqui, na sala do doutor que há anos atrás acompanhou toda a gestação de Emma, esperando os resultados. Estou sozinha e pra dizer a verdade Emma nunca chegou a saber que eu fiz os tais exames. Pensei em contar a ela, queria que ela estivesse aqui comigo para saber o resultado, mas não tive coragem de contar e agora ela não está na cidade. Acho que eu prefiro assim. Prefiro saber sozinha, porque há muitas chances de tudo dar negativo e quanto mais eu penso nisso mais eu endoido, porem que diferença vai fazer esse resultado? Eu não posso ter um filho de qualquer forma.

"Como você está hoje, Regina?"- ele me pergunta assim que se senta em sua cadeira, ele tem todos meus exames em mãos e um sorriso no rosto que me incomoda de certo modo.

"Estou bem." – eu respondo, sentindo que minhas mãos estão suadas.

"E Emma, por que ela não veio?"

"Ela não está na cidade, ela foi com Henry visitar algumas universidades, só deve voltar amanha cedo."

"Ah, você quer voltar com ela amanha, então?"- ele me pergunta.

"Não. Definitivamente não. Eu quero saber logo hoje, não quero envolve-la nisso." – eu respondo, ele me encara alguns segundos e abre então o envelope que tem em mãos, tira as folhas que contem ali dentro e pega uma caneta, eu me aproximo da mesa e ele vira então a folha para que eu possa ver o resultado.

"Olha, Regina. Eu achei muito estranho quando você me procurou para refazer seus exames, porque não era a primeira vez que você os fazia e eu tinha plena consciência de que você sabia que o tipo de infertilidade que você tinha era irreversível. Porem, quando eu vi seus exames eu entendi o porque você me procurou."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"- eu pergunto, sentindo que a qualquer momento meu coração poderia sair pela boca, ele solta a caneta em cima do papeis e abre as mãos, e faz um gesto como se não soubesse como explicar o que tinha em mente.

"Eu não sei como aconteceu, mas você é totalmente fértil, totalmente. Seus ovários são de uma mulher de 20 anos, como se você nunca tivesse tido problema algum. Parabéns, Regina."- ele diz, mas eu parei de ouvir o que ele falava depois que ouvi que eu era fértil.

Totalmente fértil!

E é claro que eu sei como isso aconteceu! E embora eu saiba que ainda assim eu não posso ter um filho, essa noticia me faz a mulher mais feliz do mundo e eu ignoro todo o resto e todos os _**nãos **_e todos os _**impossíveis **_que existem no momento.

Saber que algo em mim está certo e funcionando, deixa claro o quanto a vida ainda não desistiu de mim, então por que eu deveria desistir dela?

Eu saio então do consultório dele, o agradecendo, embora saiba bem a quem eu devo agradecer. Por isso então dirijo até a escola, onde eu encontro Amy no recreio, sentada em um banco com o seu lanche a sua frente, ela não vê que eu me aproximo e eu fico então na distancia observando minha menina. Ela não tem muitos amigos na escola, eu nunca entendi muito bem isso, ela é uma criança adorável, Snow diz que é porque ela se dá melhor com adultos.

Mas eu não sei, Henry também era assim e eu sabia que era porque as crianças não queriam fazer amizade com o filho da prefeita. Além do mais, eu não era uma boa pessoa, e todos fugiam não só de mim, como do meu filho. Porem não sei o porquê com Amy isso acontece, ela é tão diferente de Henry, ela é tão mais comunicativa e eu não conheço ninguém que não se apaixone por ela logo de cara, acho que Snow está certa quando diz que ela se dá melhor com adultos.

"Ela é sempre assim?"- eu pergunto a Snow, que se aproxima de mim, e leva sua atenção à neta, que agora sorri e balança os pés no banco que está sentada enquanto observa as crianças brincarem. Ela apoia as mãozinhas em uma das mãos e come um pedaço de sua maça e então volta à atenção ao lanche e é como se toda a diversão que acontece ao seu redor não mais importasse.

"Na maioria dos dias." – Snow reponde de volta, olhando para mim agora.

"Henry era assim também, não era? Alheio a tudo, solitário. Não tinha muitas amizades e era muito fechado, por isso eu o levei ao Archie. Acha que eu tenho que leva-la também?" – eu pergunto a Snow e ela leva alguns segundos para responder, acho que ela quer dizer não, porem nós duas sabemos que Amy precisa de algum tipo de ajuda, assim como Emma também precisava. Quer dizer, acho que essa família inteira precisa, porque magia não pode curar todas as feridas que ficaram na gente.

"Talvez, Regina. Mas o caso de Amy é diferente, ela absorve tudo o que você e Emma sentem e isso é bem nítido na oscilação de humor que ela tem quando vocês não estão bem. E hoje é um desses dias, Emma tá fora da cidade, com Henry e isso a atinge, ela quer fazer parte da rotina da mãe e do irmão e acho que de certa forma ela sente ciúmes por não esta perto e ainda mais por não _**poder **_estar perto. Não se culpe tanto, ela é uma criança como as outras e no momento ela está morrendo de saudades da mãe e não sabe como colocar isso pra fora. Crianças são assim mesmo."

"Acha que mais tempo comigo preencheria esse vazio?"

"Acho que manteria a mente dela bem ocupada."- ela me responde e caminha em direção da neta, Amy a vê se aproximando e me vê em seguida e acena para mim, que aceno de volta. Vejo Snow sentando-se ao lado dela, mas não posso escutar o que elas conversam, Amy sorri e balança a cabeça concordando com algo. Amy então guarda seu lanche e se levanta do banco em que está e corre em direção a um grupo de meninas que estão brincando de corda.

Ela se aproxima delas e fica parada junto a algumas meninas da mesma idade que ela. Amy fica em silencio, coloca os braços pra trás e eu sei o quanto ela quer pedir pra brincar junto com as meninas, mas ela não pede. Ela olha pra vó que ainda está sentada no banco, Snow faz um sinal para que ela se aproxime mais e Amy então dá mais um passo em direção as garotas. Uma delas se aproxima de Amy, eu a vejo falar com ela, e a vejo a seguir fazer um sinal positivo com a cabeça e um sorriso enorme surge em seu rosto. Ela então se aproxima mais da corda e eu a vejo entrar junto com outras garotas que já estavam pulando antes. Ela continuar a pular corda com as garotas, e ela está tão feliz que é inevitável não me contagiar com a alegria dela. Elas pulam durante alguns minutos e quando acabam de pular, Amy caminha em direção a uma das meninas que estava batendo a corda e fala algo no ouvido dela, a menina assente e se afasta um pouco, tornando a corda maior. Amy então corre em minha direção e me puxa pela mão em direção à corda.

"Vem brincar com a gente, mamãe."- ela me diz, enquanto me puxa.

"Ah, meu amor. Eu acho melhor não. Mamãe não sabe brincar disso."- eu digo, mas já me encontro no meio da corda com ela.

"Não tem segredo. É só pular."- ela me diz e solta minha mão e então as garotas começam a bater a corda e eu dou o primeiro pulo, errando logo em seguida. – "Mamãe!"- ela me diz frustrada.

"Eu te disse que a mamãe não sabia, meu anjo."- eu digo pra ela, ela revira os olhos de uma maneira que fica igualzinha a mãe dela e segura minha mão.

"Pula junto comigo, mamãe."- ela diz, com a maior calma do mundo e novamente as garotas batem a corda e nós pulamos novamente e dessa vez eu não erro de primeira e nem na segunda e quando nós percebemos já estamos pulando sem errar e ela se diverte a cada acerto que eu consigo e quando eu erro nós começamos de novo. Não é só ela que se diverte, todas as meninas também morrem de rir com meus erros.

"Vamos fazer diferente, Amy."- eu digo, fazendo com que as meninas parem de bater a corda. – "Nós duas batemos a corda e todas nós pulamos, que tal?"

"Tá certo."- Amy diz correndo em direção da ponta da corda.

"Não, meu anjo." – eu digo, e ela solta a corda e me olha confusa. – "Vamos fazer isso com magia."- eu continuo, as meninas olham uma para outra e depois para Amy.

"Elas não gostam que eu use magia, mamãe."- ela diz em um sussurro, se aproximando de mim.

"Elas vão gostar agora." – eu respondo pra ela em sussurro e a beijo na testa. E ela fica a minha frente e sorri para mim e então nós duas começamos a bater a corda e a pular juntas e as meninas se aproximam também, sem nem precisar serem convidadas e agora em nenhum momento nós erramos, já que agora temos total controle do movimento da corda. E todas as garotas soltam gargalhadas enquanto pulam e todas as outras crianças do parquinho ficam contagiadas com as risadas e eu vejo Snow se aproximando da gente e ela entra na corda também. E eu acho que eu nunca vi Amy tão feliz como hoje, e então algo acontece, assim que a corda bate no chão ela começa a soltar pequenas faíscas e quando bate novamente mais faíscas surgem, dessa vez coloridas, dessa vez maiores, dessa vez tomando todo o chão e subindo em direção as garotas, desaparecendo logo em seguida e voltando aparecer quando a corda novamente toca o chão.

Eu escuto as gargalhadas quando eu vejo as faíscas tomando formas de todos os animais imagináveis e inimagináveis e a cada batida no chão mais faíscas e mais animais e mais gargalhadas, quando por fim nós cansamos eu olho pra Snow e a ultima faísca que surge é um cisne que caminha em direção a mão de Snow, ela o segura por alguns estantes, o cisne abre as asas e voa, sumindo no ar logo em seguida. Eu olho para todas as crianças ao meu redor e vejo cada uma delas dizendo a Amy o quanto isso foi incrível e ela olha pra mim e eu vejo seus olhinhos me agradecerem. Ela sorri e então uma das garotas a pega pela mão e ela corre com as garotas para outro brinquedo e agora ela nem mais dá atenção a mim e se diverte com as outras crianças. Eu não acho que eu teria pique para outra criança e acho que de fato Amy preenche todo o vazio e todos os desejos e todos os sonhos e acho que mesmo que eu não possa preencher mais meu céu com outras estrelas, ela já é o bastante. Ela vale não só por uma constelação, mas por um universo inteiro.

* * *

**_Hello! _**

**_It's my birthday this week!_**

**_OUAT ON SUNDAY!_**

**_#SAVEHENRY _**


	12. Monstros

**Capitulo 12 – Monstros**

Passei o resto daquela tarde conversando com Snow, enquanto as crianças brincavam. Minha presença ali deixava Amy muito mais confiante, e Snow chegou a me dizer que nunca a viu interagir tanto com as outras crianças. Resolvi então ficar com ela ali até que a aula acabasse, e depois que o recreio acabou eu a acompanhei até a sala de aula.

"Hoje nós temos uma visitante, que vai passar o resto da tarde com a gente." – disse Snow, ela lecionava para a classe de Amy, na verdade era um pretexto pra ficar com a neta, já que sua sala de origem era o quinto ano. Mas eu não reclamava, já que Amy tinha muitos problemas e Snow a ajudava a equilibrar as coisas, apenas estando ali por ela. Todas as crianças estavam sentadas no chão, inclusive Amy, e Snow estava sentada em uma cadeira diante dela, assim que ela me apresentou as crianças se viraram pra mim e todas acenaram. Eram todos da idade de Amy, uma por uma me disseram um _**Oi**_ cheio de timidez e depois olhavam para Amy, que parecia muito orgulhosa por eu estar ali. -  
"Todas vocês sabem que além da prefeita da cidade, ela também é uma Rainha."- continuou Snow e novamente todas as crianças olharam para mim, dessa vez confesso que eu me senti envergonhada. – "Mas hoje ela será Rainha de outro reino. O reino das historias. O que vocês acham?"- ela perguntou e todas as crianças se agitaram e bateram palmas de animação, enquanto gritavam um _**Ebaaaaa.**_

"Reino das historias?"- eu questionei Snow que havia se levantado da cadeira e caminhado em minha direção, ela antes passou em um armário, onde pegou uma grande coroa – maior que minha cabeça – e me entregou, olhei confusa para a coroa e esperei a resposta dela.

"Sim, fazemos isso todas as quintas feiras."- respondeu ela. – "É uma ótima forma de incitar a imaginação delas." - ela completou e pegou em meu braço me levando em direção à cadeira que antes ela ocupava.

"Eu não sou muito boa em historias."- observei, ela pareceu ignorar e então caminhou em direção as crianças, sentando-se no chão junto a elas. Eu olhei para todas as crianças ao meu redor e para a coroa que eu ainda segurava e depois para Amy, que fazia um gesto com as mãos insinuando que eu devia coloca-la na cabeça.

"Olá, crianças."- eu disse, colocando em seguida a coroa na cabeça e encarando todos os rostinhos a minha frente que pareciam muito ansiosos, enquanto eu morria de nervosismo. Olhei pra Snow que se controlava para não rir e depois para Amy, que engatinhou em direção a Snow e sentou-se ao lado dela. – "Bem, eu não deveria ter um livro?"- perguntei e Snow balançou a cabeça em negativa, dizendo em seguida que a ideia era inventar uma historia. – "Bem, então eu definitivamente não sou a Rainha desse reino."- respondi em seguida e todas as crianças caíram em uma gargalhada que me contagiou em seguida, Amy então diz algo baixinho para a vó dela, não consigo ouvir o que é, mas vejo Snow concordando e Amy se levantando em seguida, indo em direção a prateleira de livros, onde ela pega um deles e corre em minha direção.

"Bem, já que você é nova nisso, vamos te deixar ler um livro e Amy vai te ajudar, não é mesmo, Amy?"- Snow pergunta, Amy concorda, me entrega o livro e corre para buscar uma cadeira, sentando-se ao meu lado logo em seguida. Olho então pra ela, que tem um dos braços apoiados em minha coxa e me seguro para simplesmente não lhe dar um beijo nesse rostinho que consegue me derreter só com um sorriso, a ultima coisa que eu quero é matar minha filha de vergonha na frente dos coleguinhas. Em seguida olho para o livro que ela escolheu.

"Onde vivem os monstros."- ela me diz, passando os dedos na capa do livro, onde têm dois monstros, de olhos amarelos, garras enormes e dentes afiados, que são seguidos por um garotinho que tem um sorriso perverso no rosto, usa uma fantasia de lobo e tem uma coroa na cabeça, assim como a minha. - "É meu livro favorito."- ela completa.

"Não era _"Matilda"_ seu livro favorito? "- eu a questiono, e ela dá de ombros.

"Mas eu ainda não conhecia esse."- ela observa. – "Então agora é meu livro favorito."

"Entendi, meu amor. Então mamãe vai se esforçar muito pra não estragar seu livro favorito, pode ser?"- pergunto a ela, e ela assenti, e eu então olho pras crianças que estão esperando que eu comece a historia.

"Onde vivem os monstros. Por Maurice Sendak." – Eu começo e viro então a pagina, olho para Amy ao meu lado, que parece ter entrado em outro mundo. Na figura da pagina seguinte tem um garotinho, o mesmo da capa, ele está emburrado, usa uma fantasia de lobo e está fazendo uma verdadeira bagunça em seu quarto. – "_Na noite em que Max vestiu sua fantasia de lobo e saiu fazendo bagunça..." _– Viro então a pagina, onde tem um Max correndo atrás de seu cachorro branco com um garfo na mão e o mesmo sorriso perverso no rosto. – _"...uma atrás da outra. A mãe dele o chamou de __"Monstro!" __e Max disse "Olha que eu te como!" e acabou sendo mandado para a cama sem comer nada."_ – continuo lendo, mas Amy me para.

"Você tá lendo errado, mamãe. Você tem que fazer os gestos e mudar o tom de voz para cada personagem! A mamãe dele tá muito brava com ele, e ela disse: _**MONSTRO!**_ Com raiva!"- ela me interrompe falando a palavra MONSTRO, bem alto e imitando uma mãe muito brava, eu dou risada com a cena e releio novamente essa parte, repetindo a palavra _**monstro **_com a mesma intensidade de Amy. – "Olha que eu te como!"- continua Amy, imitando o que Max havia respondido a sua mãe e fazendo um tom de voz de alguém bem irritado.

"_e acabou sendo mandado para a cama sem comer nada_."- Eu continuo a ler. – _"Naquela mesma noite nasceu uma floresta no quarto de Max que cresceu... e cresceu até aparecerem cipós pendurados no teto e as paredes se transformarem no mundo inteiro e um oceano surgir ondulante com um barquinho só para Max e ele navegou noite e dia semana vem semana vai durante quase um ano para onde vivem os monstros." – _Enquanto eu lia eu olhava para as crianças, que nem piscavam e algumas até nem fechavam a boca, notei então que Amy ao meu lado acompanhava a leitura, eu podia ver os lábios dela se movimentando na medida em que eu continuava a leitura, como se ela também pudesse ler as palavras. Eu sei que ela reconhece todas as letras, sabe juntar as silabas e escrever algumas coisas, mas até então eu nunca a vi lendo de outra forma que não fosse juntando as silabas, até conseguir formar a palavra. – "_E quando ele chegou aonde vivem os monstros eles rugiram seus terríveis rugidos e arreganharam seus terríveis dentes..._"- Continuo e paro de súbito e então ela continua a ler, baixinho, para si mesma, só eu a escuto.

"_e reviraram seus terríveis olhos e mostraram suas terríveis garras até que Max disse..."-_ ela continua e para de súbito quando percebe que eu também parei e fica envergonhada quando percebe que eu a vi ler sozinha.

"Não sabia que você já sabia ler assim tão bem, meu amor."- eu observo e dessa vez nem ligo se todos os amiguinhos dela estão olhando quando eu pego se rosto com minhas mãos e a encho de beijo, ela parece não ligar, mas de qualquer forma eu a liberto do beijo e peço então que ela continue, entregando a ela o livro e tirando da minha cabeça a coroa, colocando na cabeça dela.

"_até que Max disse __**"QUIETOS!"**__ e amansou todos eles com o truque mágico de olhar nos olhos amarelos deles sem piscar nem uma vez!"-_ ela continua a ler, dando ênfase no _**quietos!**_ e fazendo um movimento com as mãos enquanto olha pros seus amiguinhos, na parte do **"truque magico",** todos ele riem e eu agora apoio meu rosto nas mãos e fico a observar minha pequena, tão linda, tão pequena e crescendo...Crescendo bem diante dos meus olhos, nem seguro minhas lagrimas, não acho que eu conseguiria se eu tentasse.

"_E eles ficaram com medo e disseram que mais monstruoso do que ele não havia e o fizeram rei de todos os monstros."_ – continuou ela, sem olhar para mim nenhuma vez e às vezes ela se atrapalhava nas silabas e relia as palavras, mas jamais saia do tom de uma verdadeira contadora de historias –"_"Agora", exclamou Max, "vamos dar início à bagunça geral! – _E nessa parte ela bate os pés no chão rapidamente e todas as crianças batem os pés junto com ela e Snow bate os pés também, algumas crianças batem palmas e outras gritam e eu percebo que ela é Max, ela é o Rei e todos nós fazemos o papel de monstros. -_"Agora parem!", disse Max e mandou os monstros para a cama sem jantar."- _Ela continua e nessa parte todas as crianças fazem em um uníssono um _"aaaah". – "E Max, o rei de todos os monstros, ficou sozinho com vontade de estar em algum lugar onde alguém gostasse dele de verdade._ _Então, por todos os lados, vindo de muito longe, atravessando o mundo inteiro ele sentiu cheiro de coisa boa de comer e desistiu de ser rei do lugar onde vivem os monstros._"- Ela vira a pagina e olha para as crianças que estão ansiosas para o que aconteceria a seguir. – "_Mas os monstros gritaram: "Oh por favor não vá embora... nós vamos comer você... gostamos tanto de você!"._ – e faz uma pausa e todas as crianças repetem a ultima frase, algumas vão além e juntam as mãozinhas suplicando para Max – nesse caso Amy – que não vá embora. – "_E Max disse: __**"Não!"**__." _– continua ela, dando um _**não **_cheio de firmeza e então continua. – _"Os monstros rugiram seus terríveis rugidos e arreganharam seus terríveis dentes e reviraram seus terríveis olhos e mostraram suas terríveis garras_. – ela olha para as crianças que imitam o fugido dos monstros e fingem ter garras, fingem ter dentes enormes e ela continua. – _"E Max entrou no barquinho que era só dele e deu adeus e navegou de volta por mais de um ano semana vem semana vai e um dia inteiro para a noite de seu próprio quarto onde encontrou o jantar esperando por ele ainda quentinho." – _ela conclui a historia e fecha o livro e todos aplaudem, inclusive eu, que olho para Snow que tem um sorriso enorme no rosto e algumas lágrimas no rosto. Sei que pra ela, como professora é só mais uma cena diária, mas naquele momento Snow era também uma vó, orgulhosa pela neta maravilhosa que ela tinha e era também uma mãe, se realizando através da minha filha, já que ela não pôde fazer isso com a dela.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Emma iria chegar essa tarde, Amy estava mais ansiosa que eu, já que prometeram a ela milhares de presentes e um deles era um panda de pelúcia gigante, que eu ainda estava pensando onde eu iria enfiar o tal panda. Combinei de almoçar com Emma e Henry no _Granny's _e a noite iriamos jantar em nossa casa, com toda a família reunida.

Tentei adiantar tudo o que tinha na prefeitura, o que era impossível, pois me faltava foco e assim que deu a hora do almoço eu me dirigi ao _Granny's_ e sentei-me à mesa que tinha reservado. Emma e Henry chegaram pouco tempo depois. Henry correu ao meu encontro, me abraçou apertado e me beijou no rosto, Emma veio logo atrás, me dando o mesmo abraço apertado, mas diferente de Henry o beijo - logicamente - foi nos lábios. Foram vários beijos, cheios de saudades e cheios de paixão, eu vi Henry revirar os olhos enquanto se sentava a mesa e só fiz rir em resposta, me juntando a ele logo em seguida, Emma se sentou ao meu lado, ela apertava minha mão com força e estava muito feliz, acho que ela estava precisando muito desse tempo com o filho.

"E então? Quero saber tudo!"- eu disse animada.

"Primeiramente."- começou Henry. – "A senhora tem que saber que vamos ter que construir um segundo quarto pro panda, porque sério, ele é ridículo de grande, é um absurdo isso. Devem ter precisado de umas trinta pessoas só pra costurar o braço do boneco!"- disse ele, fazendo Emma rir.

"Muito exagerado de sua parte! Foi preciso também 30 pessoas pra colocar seu queixo no lugar quando visitamos aquela praia na Califórnia!"- Emma retrucou e Henry riu da observação.

"Bem, eu te digo o mesmo."- ele diz, ainda rindo, enquanto pega o cardápio.

"Ah, quer dizer que eu fiquei aqui trabalhando enquanto vocês estavam na Califórnia, olhando mulheres?! É serio isso?!"- questionei, tentando manter minha voz em um tom serio, mas eles continuaram rindo, mas a verdade é que por dentro eu estava me comendo de ciúmes, apenas imaginando a cena de Emma em uma praia, de biquíni e sabe lá deus quantas mulheres e homens olhando pra ela.

"Se acalme, mãe." – Henry disse. – "A xerife ai, só sabia falar de faculdade e de como eu tinha que ser responsável e coisa e tal. Uma verdadeira chata!"- ele completou, eu olhei em direção a Emma que me roubou um beijo, me chamando de ciumenta em seguida.

"Não sou ciumenta, isso se chama cuidado."- observei.

Cuidado, a quem eu quero enganar...

Chama-se: _ciúmes pra caralho._

"Ok, claro, Regina."- ela diz, pegando em o cardápio também, em seguida uma garçonete aparece e fazemos o nosso pedido. Nas horas seguintes, conversamos sobre toda a viagem, sobre as universidades que eles visitaram, sobre as cidades, o campus e as expectativas que Henry tinha. Ele queria muito ser jornalista, muito mesmo e não tinha outra faculdade em mente que não fosse a _Cornell_ que ficava em Nova York. Ele tinha muitas chances de conseguir uma bolsa lá, teríamos que falsificar alguns documentos, já que a escola secundaria de Storybrooke não pertence à rede de educação. Mas isso era de menos.

"Ah, desculpa. Mas eu vou ter que abandonar vocês agora, vejo vocês a noite?"- ele pergunta, olhando pra tela do celular.

"A gente acabou de chegar, Henry."- observa Emma, mas ele simplesmente ignora, se levanta e beija nós duas rapidamente no rosto e vai embora.

"Eu nem acredito que ele já está indo embora."- eu digo e vejo Emma se perder brevemente em seus pensamentos.

"Bem, nem eu... Há sei lá, seis anos atrás eu jamais imaginaria que eu estaria onde estou."- ela diz e se vira em minha direção, me deixando ver seus olhos verdes, eu acaricio seu rosto e a trago para mim, beijando-a, quebrando o beijo apenas quando percebo que estamos ficamos mais excitadas do que deveríamos.

"Melhor deixar isso pra outro dia."- ela diz em um sussurro, me dando um beijo breve.

"Pra outro dia?!"- eu a questiono. – "Por que não pra mais tarde?!"- ela ri em resposta.

"Bem, porque, mais tarde eu vou querer ficar com a nossa filha!"- ela diz.

"Sabe, tem uma hora que ela dorme."- eu digo a ela. - "E sei que você é contra, mas você pode dormir lá em casa, ela não precisa ir para nenhum lugar, nós tomamos cuidado." – completo, ela balança a cabeça em negativa e se afasta de mim um pouco.

"Desculpa, vou compensar todos esses dias que eu estive fora, pode ser? Amanha a noite você é toda minha, prometo. Mas não rola isso... Não quero ir pra sua casa."- ela responde.

"Certo, promete mesmo que é toda minha amanha?"- pergunto e ela sorri, jogando agora seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e me beijando novamente.

"Prometo! Trouxe alguns presentes pra você e tenho uma surpresa!"- ela diz animada.

"Uma surpresa?!"- a questiono, ela faz que sim com a cabeça, enquanto morde o lábio inferior. – "Da ultima vez que você foi a uma _road-trip_ com Henry, você me trouxe uma surpresa um tanto que especial."- eu digo, ela sorri e apoia o cotovelo na mesa a sua frente e me observa em silencio por alguns minutos.

"Foi mesmo, não foi?"- ela diz, com um tom cheio de saudade. – "Aquele ano foi o melhor ano da minha vida. Você me pediu em casamento, eu descobri que estava gravida e antes disso nosso namoro foi incrível. Você é incrível."- ela diz.

"Você que é incrível."

"É, nós somos, não é?"- ela diz e pega minha mão, acariciando meus dedos com os próprios. – "Bem, desculpa, mas não é essa surpresa não."- ela continua. – "Mas sei que você vai gostar."- completa e sorri para mim.

"Vou esperar ansiosamente, então."- respondo lhe puxando para um ultimo beijo e me controlando pra não transformar o _"outro dia" _em um _"nesse instante"._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Preparei uma lasanha tamanho família pra todos, não tão grande quanto o Panda que se encontrava no meio da sala e que Amy se pendurava na cabeça e saia escorregando pelo braço do boneco, mas ainda assim grande o suficiente pra todos. Snow e David estavam ali conosco, Emma e Henry também. Ou seja, a casa estava lotada, era primeira vez que fazíamos isso.

Quer dizer, com Emma ali pelo menos, então para Amy estava sendo um dia inesquecível. Emma tentava ficar ao máximo perto da nossa pequena, mas eu via o quanto ela se esforçava e se sentia fraca, tendo que recuar alguns metros, para poder se recuperar, em nenhum momento ela deixava Amy perceber isso e em todos os momentos eu estava ali ao lado dela, sendo a força que ela precisava. Não sei se eu ajudava, mas ainda assim ela sorria toda vez que se sentia melhor e voltava a socializar com todos.

Na hora do jantar Amy teve que se sentar bem longe, ela não ligou e David sentou-se junto com ela e os dois faziam brincadeiras com o catchup e a lasanha e durante todo o jantar tudo que se ouvia eram as risadas de Amy, que chegou a chorar de rir e até se engasgar! Ficaram todos até tarde ali, David e Henry tentaram em vão subir com o panda pelas escadas em direção ao quarto de Amy, então eu tive que resolver com magia, depois disso Snow e David se despediram, pedi antes a eles para ficar com Amy na noite seguinte. David só faltou pedir que ela fosse morar com eles, de tão animado que ele ficou com a ideia.

Emma ficou mais um pouco, Henry havia saído com sabe lá deus quem e disse que não voltaria tão cedo e Amy se enfiou em seu quarto, fiquei então com Emma na sala, com ela deitada junto ao meu corpo, enquanto víamos Amy pela webcam. Isso era tão frustrante, tão patético, mas ao mesmo tempo era tudo o que nós tínhamos. Amy estava sentada, encostada ao panda lendo em voz alta o mesmo livro que ela leu para mim no dia anterior. Emma se emocionava a cada segundo com Amy, e a essa altura minha roupa já se encontra ensopada pelas lagrimas dela, Amy então termina o livro e se aproxima do notebook, vendo nossa imagem no vídeo.

"_Mãezinha, por que você está chorando?" _– Ela pergunta em um tom preocupado.

"É porque é tão difícil te ver crescer, meu anjo."- Emma responde. – "E ver isso de longe dói mais ainda, queria tá ai do seu lado agora, te acompanhar enquanto você ler, poder te abraçar em cada conquista."- ela completa e Amy fica em silencio do outro lado, olhando pra baixo. Emma então percebe que Amy ficou um pouco triste com essa observação, ela então se senta, enxuga as lagrimas e se aproxima da tela do notebook, Amy então eleva o olhar, deixando que a gente veja seu rosto. – "Mas eu tenho certeza que eu vou muitas outras conquistas suas, muitas delas! Inúmeras! E vou te roubar tantos abraços e tantos beijos, que mesmo que se a gente tentar contar, vamos nos perder nas contas!"- ela continua e Amy sorri. – "Sabia que "Onde vivem os monstros" era o livro que eu mais li durante minha infância?" – Ela pergunta a Amy.

"_Não sabia não!"_ – Amy diz animada. – _"O que você gostava mais no livro?"_

Emma então pega o notebook que estava na mesa de centro a nossa frente e coloca-o no colo, e fica em silencio por alguns segundos. Acho que ela está pensando, tentando trazer da memoria a infância difícil que ela teve. Uma infância difícil causada por mim, causada por uma maldição que há anos joguei, achando que dessa forma eu encontraria meu final feliz. O irônico é que de fato eu encontrei. Encontrei meu final feliz nos braços do fruto de um amor, que um dia eu tentei destruir.

Fruto... Bem, falando em fruto, eu não contei a Emma sobre os exames que eu fiz. Não contei a ela que eu podia engravidar, quer dizer: que diferença faria? Eu ainda assim não poderia. Embora eu queira, queira muito, meu deus, sempre foi o que eu quis nessa vida... Ter um filho foi o motivo que me levou a adotar Henry e pensando mais fundo, foi por isso que Emma entrou na minha vida... Talvez, apenas talvez... As coisas tivessem que ter acontecido dessa forma. Como se, sabe lá deus quem estivesse escrevendo minha historia, tivesse pensado em cada detalhe, em cada minúsculo detalhe.

Como se minha infertilidade fosse necessária, como se toda minha dor, todo meu caminho em direção as trevas fosse necessário, como se eu não tivesse escolha... Como se eu tivesse percorrido uma jornada que só cabia a mim e que não podia ser de outra forma que não fosse pela escuridão, para que então eu pudesse achar uma luz. E essa luz era Emma...

Como Amy me disse uma vez, nós éramos estrelas. E eu acredito nela, acredito que todos eles são estrelas, menos eu, talvez eu seja só o céu, escuro e imenso e tão grande que mal cabe em um universo, sendo necessário então criar outro mundo. E aqui estou agora, em um mundo completamente diferente de onde eu nasci.

Pergunto-me se lá era a fantasia e aqui a realidade.

Se tudo teve que ser da maneira que foi, apenas para que eu pudesse conhecer Emma e então gerar um fruto de um amor tão verdadeiro e tão real. Um fruto que me salvou de tantas coisas, que eu já nem consigo nomear, e esse mesmo fruto me curou, me curou de algo que há anos me atormentou, que me impediu de ser feliz, mas na verdade jamais impediu... Só adiou essa felicidade.

Enfim, eu não posso ter filhos. Não posso pedir isso a Emma, não posso pedir a ela para reestruturar toda a vida dela, para que ela de alguma forma me ajude a realizar um sonho.

Seria egoísmo e acima de tudo seria _irresponsabilidade._

"O que eu mais gostava do livro..." – disse Emma, me trazendo de volta a realidade. – "Era o fato de que Max tirou proveito de algo ruim e a transformou em uma aventura. Ele podia ter ficado emburrado com a mãe, podia ter se trancado e seu quarto e esperado o castigo acabar, mas ele fez o contrario, criou um mundo só dele, viajou pra um lugar longe e ao mesmo tempo bem ali do lado dele: viajou dentro de si próprio. E caramba, como eu fazia isso quando era pequena... Eu me fechava em mim mesma, minha companhia eram meus pensamentos, meus medos... meus monstros... Max me ensinou a ser rei... alias, rainha de mim mesma e a enfrentar todos os meus monstros. Me ensinou que eu podia viver no mundo da Lua, mas que eu podia voltar a terra a qualquer momento. E acima de tudo, ele me ensinou o mais importante da vida: As vezes, nós temos que ser extremamente _irresponsáveis."_ – ela conclui, vejo Amy concorda com a cabeça e a bocejar novamente. – "Vai lá dormir, meu anjo."

"_Eu vou sim, mãezinha. Mas antes eu vou te mandar um beijo."_ – diz ela levando as mãozinhas na boca e jogando um beijo em direção a webcam, Emma finge que pega o beijo no ar e manda outro de volta. – _"Te amo, mãezinha, te amo, mamãe!" _– ela diz, agora mandando beijos pra mim também.

"Também te amo, já, já mamãe sobe pra te cobrir, ok?"

"_OK! Boa noite!"-_ ela diz e desliga o notebook.

O silencio então reina ali, Emma também desliga e o coloca-a de volta na mesa a nossa frente. Ela olha pra mim em silencio e acho que ela pensa em me dizer algo, mas não diz, coloca os dois pés no sofá em que está e abraça os joelhos. Ela simplesmente me olha, sem dizer nada, é como se ela lesse meus pensamentos, como se ela soubesse o que eu queria dizer e só estava esperando a deixa.

"É melhor eu ir embora."- é o que ela diz e embora eu queira pedir que ela fique mais eu não digo, deixo ela se levantar e acompanho até o carro, onde eu a beijo e a deixo ir embora.

Já no meu quarto, eu então tomo um banho demorado, tento apagar tudo da minha mente enquanto a agua gelada do chuveiro molha meu rosto. Mas só a agua vai embora pelo ralo, meus pensamentos, meus medos e meus monstros, ainda permanecem comigo. Talvez eles despareçam quando eu me deitar, talvez eu os resolva em sonho. Eu apago então a luz e deito na minha cama, percebo então que meus monstros não vão embora sozinhos, eu vou precisar enfrenta-los. Ou talvez eu não precise enfrenta-los, talvez eu só precise ser um pouco _irresponsável._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Antes de ir para a casa de Emma, levei Amy para a casa dos avós. Ela tinha preparado uma mala enorme de brinquedos e apenas uma muda de roupa, se eu não tivesse olhado a pequena mala que ela fez, provavelmente no lugar da escova de dente ela teria levado uma _Barbie_.

"Tem tempo pra um pedaço de bolo?"- Snow pergunta assim que eu entro, mas eu não aceito o pedido. – "Relaxa, nem é de maça. E está delicioso."- ela diz rindo logo em seguida, eu só reviro os olhos e a sigo até a cozinha. Sento-me a mesa com ela, enquanto observo Amy e David conversarem na sala, não dá para ouvir o que eles conversam, mas dá pra ver que Amy parece muito interessada. David sempre foi um modelo de pai para Amy, mas ela nunca o chamou dessa forma, sempre o chamou de vovô, mas a verdade era que pra mim ele era como um pai pros meus filhos.

Ele tinha uma vocação natural pra isso, sabia conversar assuntos sérios, era verdadeiro crianção na hora de brincar com ela e completamente, absurdamente responsável. Só acho que Snow não poderia ter escolhido melhor marido.

"Por que o Henry não veio?"- David perguntou, caminhando ate a gente com Amy nos braços, colocando-a no balcão quando se aproximou, Snow então entrega uma fatia do bolo pra ela.

"Ele disse que tinha um encontro com uma garota!"- Amy diz, colocando um pedaço enorme do bolo na boca. – "Ele trocou a gente por uma garota, vovô!" – ela continua, com a boca cheia de bolo.

"Eu sempre pensei que eu seria a única mulher na vida do Henry."- eu digo a David.

"Bem, e eu sempre pensei que eu seria a única mulher na vida da Emma, e veja só..."- Snow disse entregando uma fatia de bolo a mim.

"Justo!"- eu respondo, enquanto David pega Amy novamente nos braços e sai dali, deixando Snow e eu sozinhas novamente. Ficamos em silencio enquanto eu como uma fatia do bolo que ela me serviu, e ela não tira os olhos de David e Amy que agora brincam de luta de espadas. – "Por que você e ele nunca tiveram outro filho?"- eu pergunto, a trazendo de volta, ela franzi o cenho, enquanto pensa na resposta.

"Bem, nós queríamos sim."- ela começa. – "Mas bem, depois da quebra da maldição, teve todo o lance de nos adaptarmos aqui e quando percebemos que não teríamos mais como voltar à floresta encantada e nos estabilizamos teve... Bem, teve você e Emma. E depois teve a gravidez da Emma e eu adiei a vontade de ser mãe novamente, pois queria viver isso com Emma... Então..."

"Então Amy aconteceu."- eu completei.

"Sim, então Amy aconteceu e embora nós ainda quiséssemos tentar ter um filho, achamos melhor não."

"Por causa da Emma."

"É, exatamente, ela precisaria da gente... E então os anos foram passando e acho que a vontade de ser mãe também. Estava conversando com David esses dias sobre isso, Amy preencheu essa vontade... Na verdade acho que nós queríamos outro filho pra compensar a nossa ausência durante a vida de Emma e Amy nos deu essa oportunidade. E além do mais, eu amo ser avó! Queria que vocês pudessem ter me dado mais netos."- ela conclui e eu penso então em contar a ela sobre todas minhas preocupações, sobre todos os monstros que me assombram, e como se ela pudesse ler meus pensamentos, ela então estica seu braço e segura minha mão. – "Está tudo bem?"- ela me questiona, e eu olho para trás para ver se Amy pode me ouvir.

"Eu queria te contar uma coisa." – eu começo e ela se levanta, pedindo que eu a siga e me leva até seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si, eu caminho em direção a cama e me sento, esperando ela se aproximar.

"É algo serio, Regina?"- ela me pergunta, em um tom muito preocupado.

"Não, não é não. Quer dizer, não é algo que não tenha solução, é só algo que eu estou guardando e preciso desabafar."- eu digo, ela então espera que eu continue. – "Você sabe que eu não posso ter filhos."

"Sei."

"Mas você não sabia que Amy me curou, não é mesmo?" – eu pergunto e agora ela fica em silencio. – "Eu fiz os exames... os mesmos exames que eu tinha feito anos atrás e dessa vez o resultado não foram os mesmos, dessa vez eles disseram que não tem nada de errado comigo. Que eu posso perfeitamente ser uma mãe e que-"- eu nunca termino, pois Snow se joga em minha direção e me abraça o mais forte que pode, dizendo o quanto isso é maravilhoso e o quanto está feliz pela gente.

"Então quer dizer que você está..."- ela começa a perguntar, quebrando o abraço eu logo digo que não e então o sorriso que tinha em seu rosto some. – "Vocês estão tentando?"- ela continua.

"Não. Pra ser sincera, Emma nem sabe... eu não acho que eu quero contar a ela."

"Por que não?" – ela me pergunta confusa.

"Porque eu tenho medo dela aceitar... tenho medo dela aceitar ter outro filho comigo, por pena, por sei lá..."

"O que te faz pensar que ela não quer também?"

"Ela mesma me disse que não quer."- respondo e Snow não diz nada. – "De qualquer forma desde que eu soube eu estou me cuidando, eu não faço a menor ideia de como funciona esse lance de bebês mágicos, mas eu não quero que aconteça se pudermos evitar."

"Regina, me poupe. Você quer, você quer muito isso, Regina. Deixe pelo menos Emma saber dessa vontade, deixa ela saber dessa possibilidade. Eu entendo o lado dela de não querer ter um filho nesse momento, mas eu entendo o seu também, eu entendo muito... Pode ser que ela não aceite, provavelmente ela não aceitará... Mas você tem que ser honesta com ela, não acha?"

Eu apenas concordo com a cabeça e ela me puxa novamente para um abraço.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Antes de me encontrar com Emma passei em casa, troquei de roupa e coloquei um vestido preto que eu sabia que ela adorava, antes de descer do carro e tocar a campainha da porta, eu me peguei encarando meu reflexo no espelho do carro, enquanto o que Snow me disse ficava repassando em minha mente. Eu de fato tinha que conversar abertamente com Emma sobre isso, eu tinha que enfrentar meus monstros e essa era forma, eu precisava do _não_ definitivo dela, eu precisava logo saber que não tinha mais espaço pra esse sonho em minha vida. Desci do carro e caminhei em direção à porta de entrada dela, não precisei bater, foi eu pisar no capacho que a porta se abriu.

"Meu deus, Regina! Eu já estava preocupada, quer dizer, eu ouvi seu carro parado há quase 10 minutos, o que foi? Você ia me dar um bolo?!"- ela pergunta e eu dou risada com o semi-desespero dela e a puxo para mim, dando um beijo demorado nela.

"Jamais!"- eu digo assim que quebro o beijo.

"Ótimo!"- ela responde de volta e me pega pela mão. – "Desculpa, mas o máximo que eu consegui fazer essa noite foi um spaghetti, mas vou compensar na sobremesa e no vinho!"- ela diz e eu a viro novamente a puxando pra outro beijo.

"Você realmente acha que eu vi pra jantar?!" – eu a questiono, e ela passa os braços ao redor do meu ombros, eu a encaro por alguns instantes, olhando o jeans apertado que ela usa e uma regata banca.

"Desculpa, eu não tive tempo de colocar uma roupa decente pra você, mas aguenta ai!"- ela diz, me beijando novamente e correndo em direção ao quarto, ela demorou quase uma hora pra voltar, mas compensou cada segundo, ela nem precisava de tanto, mas ainda assim ela fez, ela voltou deslumbrante. Eu sabia que pra ela era uma tortura usar vestidos, ela só usou durante a gravidez de Amy e por pura necessidade, mas ainda assim aqui estava ela, usando um vestido vermelho tão justo que eu acho que ela foi pedir a Ruby emprestado ou algo do tipo. Eu estava sentada no sofá quando ela voltou do quarto, e embora eu não quisesse rir, era difícil não se segurar.

"Ah, cala a boca, Regina!"- ela diz, fingindo estar irritada e se aproxima de mim em direção ao sofá, ela coloca uma mão de cada lado do encosto do sofá, me obrigando afundar mais no sofá e jogar a cabeça para trás para vê-la melhor, ela então se senta em meu colo e isso faz com que seu vestido suba, mostrando completamente suas coxas. Ela então se aproxima mais de mim, encaixando seu corpo ao meu. - "Você realmente quer pular a parte da janta, não é mesmo?" – ela me pergunta, em um tom cheio de sedução, e eu não respondo com palavras e sim com um beijo, enquanto minhas mãos correm pelas costas dela, em direção ao zíper do vestido que ela usa. – "Desculpa, mas eu tive muito trabalho com esse jantar!"- ela diz, se levantando do meu colo logo em seguida e me puxando pela mão em direção a cozinha

Ela tem esse negocio de me provocar e depois negar fogo, o que é bem irritante e ao mesmo tempo excitante, mas depois ela sempre compensa de um jeito que só ela sabe fazer.

Eu me sentei à mesa, e observei ela terminar o jantar, ela estava linda, incrivelmente linda e eu realmente não sei como alguém não pode se apaixonar por ela a primeira vista. Eu ainda não sei como eu neguei tanto gostar nela. Sou muito patética, às vezes. Ela se vira para mim e caminha com a travessa de vidro nas mãos e a coloca sobre a mesa e faz questão de servir no meu prato, enquanto eu simplesmente fico babando nela.

Meu deus, eu realmente não vim pela janta!

Mas de qualquer forma a comida estava incrível, nós nos divertimos, rimos muito. Ela me contou de cada detalhe que ainda não tinha falado sobre as universidades que havia visitado, me contou alguns segredos que Henry havia compartilhado com ela, sobre essa garota que ele estava saindo e eu contei e ela alguma coisas do meu dia, na maioria delas referentes à Amy e nenhuma delas referente aos exames, não queria estragar a noite.

"Certo. Agora sua surpresa!"- ela diz, levando a louça para a pia, me levanto junto com ela e ela se aproxima me pegando pela mão e me puxando pela casa em direção ao corredor aonde tem os quartos. Ela para na frente do quarto de Henry, a porta está fechada, ela se vira para mim e pede que eu feche os olhos, eu a obedeço e eu a escuto abrir a porta, ela pega minha mão e me leva para dentro, mantenho meus olhos fechados, ela mantem o silencio. – "Pode abrir."- ela diz e então eu abro e dou de cara com um quarto sim, mas não o de Henry e sim um berçário, as paredes do quarto todas pintadas de um tom azul claro, há um berço lindo no centro dele, todo pintado de branco, prateleiras e ursinhos decorando o quarto, uma cadeira de ninar e um mobile no berço. Eu não digo nada e muito menos ela, eu caminho pelo quarto, em direção ao berço, onde eu vejo um pequeno macacãozinho azul sobre o colchão. Eu me viro então para ela, esperando que ela me diga algo, mas ela não diz.

"Emma... você..."

"Eu estava no campus com Henry..."- ela começa a dizer e eu fico em silencio. – "E eu recebi uma ligação, era do medico, o seu medico, ele ligou errado, ele ligou para mim ao invés de você. Eu perguntei qual o motivo que ele queria falar com você e ele me disse dos exames. E eu pedi para ele me dizer os resultados, e ele me disse..."- ela então faz uma pausa e entendo então o que está acontecendo, ela não está gravida... Ela está... - "Regina, por que você não me contou que ia fazer os exames?! Eu queria tanto estar lá com você, não é justo... Nós já dividimos tantos poucos momentos juntas e então você me corta dessa forma... Foi isso que eu pensei na hora, mas então eu entendi o porquê você queria ir sozinha... era porque você tinha medo. Você teve medo do resultado, teve medo de se decepcionar, teve medo de me colocar no processo e se decepcionar duplamente... E então quando eu soube do resultado, eu fiquei esperando sua ligação, fiquei esperando qualquer sinal seu pra me dizer que você..." – Novamente ela para, leva as duas mãos a boca e eu vejo seus olhos cheios de lagrimas, assim como os meus. – "Meu deus, Regina! Você pode engravidar! O quão incrível é isso?!" – ela então caminha em minha direção e segura minhas mãos. – "Mas eu nunca recebi sua ligação, nem mensagem... meu deus, eu não recebi nada... E eu fiquei tão nervosa com você, tão decepcionada e então novamente eu entendi o porquê. Porque eu já havia dito que não queria... que não queria um filho com você. Eu fiquei então o tempo todo martelando isso em minha cabeça, fiquei pensando o quão precipitado foi de minha parte te cortar e dizer logo um não aquela noite... E eu tive tempo o suficiente pra refletir sobre isso, e no final das contas Amy me ajudou a tomar uma decisão... Eu sei que meu lado racional está gritando pra não seguir com essa ideia, mas meu lado emocional me diz que é o certo a se fazer. Amy disse a nós que ela era um milagre, e ela estava certa, ela é mais que um milagre, ela é um anjo ou sabe lá deus mais o que... Um anjo que entrou nas nossas vidas de uma forma completamente inesperada, de uma forma arrebatadora, mudou tudo, muda todo diariamente, muda tudo constantemente, mas muda tudo pra melhor. Eu sei que vamos ter que mudar nossa rotina, sei que vai ser complicado dividir duas casas, sei que não vou poder estar com você a cada segundo, eu não sei como vamos fazer, mas eu quero fazer e eu topo fazer... Não acho que devemos dizer não, porque embora eu tenha muito medo, ainda assim eu não consigo parar de pensar que essa é a única maneira que eu tenho de ser mãe, de viver uma maternidade e sua chance também... E eu não quero adia-la, eu não quero envelhecer e perceber que eu te tirei a chance de fazer algo mais incrível na vida: dar a vida a alguém."- ela para e pega uma caixa grande dentro do berço e se ajoelha, bem diante de mim, ela tira lá de dentro um sapatinho de crochê branco, com uma mão ela segura um dos sapatinhos e com a outra ela segura minha mão, que agora eu percebo que está tremendo, assim como eu percebo que estou chorando, eu levo a outra mão a minha boca e tento controlar os soluços que vem junto com o choro. – "Regina, você quer outro filho comigo?"- ela pergunta e eu patética que sou começo a rir, e a risada se mistura com o choro, que se mistura com o _**sim**_, que se mistura com toda a alegria que eu estou sentindo e ela coloca a fitinha do cadarço do sapatinho em meu dedo e o amarra bem apetado de modo que ele não caia e se levanta, me puxando pra um abraço, pra um beijo e diz que me ama inúmeras vezes, mas eu realmente não acho que um eu te amo consegue descrever mais o que eu sinto por ela. Vai além das palavras, além do sentimento, vai além de tantas coisas que eu já nem sei, ela se ajoelha novamente e beija inúmeras veze minha barriga.

"Gostaria de te lembrar: que eu não estou gravida."- eu digo a ela, mas ela continua a beijar minha barriga e sobe os beijos, ate chegar aos meus seios, pescoço e meus lábios.

"Ainda não."- ela diz, bem próximo a minha orelha. – "Mas eu quero começar a treinar desde agora, assim como eu quero começar a fazer esse bebê desde agora!"- ela me diz e seus beijos viram pequenas mordidas, que se intercalam entre chupões e mais beijos.

Ela me puxa pela mão, e me leva em direção seu quarto, ela vai deixando os sapatos pelo caminho e eu a imito. Quando ela se aproxima da cama, ela faz questão de correr sua mão pelo meu vestido, até chegar ao zíper e o abre por completo, deixando então meu vestido cair pelos meus ombros, em seguida ela me joga em direção a cama. E vem em minha direção, ficando por cima de mim, ela me rouba beijos, me arranca suspiros e eu perco a conta de quantas vezes ela me deixa sem folego. Naquela noite todos os monstros ficaram debaixo da cama, junto com nossos sapatos e nossas roupas. Tudo o que restou em mim, depois que os monstros foram embora foi amor, um amor que Emma fez questão de tornar maior, tornar mais real. E foi amor que nós dominou essa noite, um amor tão grande que foi capaz de matar todos os monstros que havia em mim, um amor tão grande, que vai ser capaz de trazer vida, em um lugar onde antes só havia a escuridão.


End file.
